Días De Escuela
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U.A. - Ino es una chica normal, sus padres trabajan para el Namikaze Group, su vida cambiara cuando tenga que asistir a la escuela de ese grupo donde conocera a Naruto quien se enamorara perdidamente de ella aunque este se encuentre comprometido con Sakura Haruno... una historia que te recordara aquellas locuras que has hecho por amor, en esta historia recordaras a tu primer amor..
1. Sorpresa

**N/a**

**Empezare este nuevo proyecto porque vino a mi mente y la verdad es que las ideas se acomodaron poco a poco, prometo que terminare los otros pero todo con calma, espero me apoyen porque es una de mis parejas favoritas en el anime de Naruto. Puedo decirles que recordaran aquellos días de escuela secundaria donde al menos yo conocí el primer amor, espero que recuerden a esa persona especial con esta historia...**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Yamanaka Ino es una chica normal, sus padres trabajan para el Namikaze Group, su vida cambiara cuando tenga que asistir a la escuela de ese grupo donde conocera a Namikaze Naruto quien se enamorara perdidamente de ella aunque este se encuentre comprometido con Haruno Sakura quien se encargara de hacerle la vida imposible en todos los sentidos, ella se enamorara a primera vista de él, la moneda ha sido lanzada, es hora de que ambos luchen por lo que desean, deberan enfrentarse a miles de cosas para poder aspirar a estar juntos, es hora de que caminen por el destino que ha sido trazado aunque ello implique llorar, reir o miles de sentimientos al mismo tiempo, aprenderan muchas cosas en el camino, al final solo sonreiran porque sabran que han tomado las decisiones correctas... una historia que te recordara aquellas locuras que has hecho por amor, en esta historia recordaras a tu primer amor puedo asegurartelo

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sorpresa**

Se levanto demasiado temprano, le dolía un poco la cabeza pues había dormido hasta tarde preparando la clase de hoy ya que tenía que exponer sobre algunos temas que se le daban fatal, se coloco las sandalias para caminar a la ducha pero en ese momento se abrio la puerta de su habitación - Ino - observo a su madre que staba lista para ir a trabajar - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto mientras veía que su madre dejaba algo sobre su escritorio - Asegurate de darle esto a la directora - asintió mientras veía salir a su madre.

Camino hasta donde se encontraba lo que tenía que darle a la directora y abrio los ojos asombrada debía de haber una equivocación enorme en ese documento, salio de su habitación mientras veía a sus padres salir de la casa - ¡Mamá! - bajo las escaleras a prisa y la observo de pie junto al auto, ella se veía de lo más normal - ¿Cambiarme de escuela? ¡Esa escuela es de gente de dinero, nosotros no somos de dinero! - señalo la chica observando que su madre suspiraba - Solo entrega ese documento - esta abordo el auto junto con su padre.

Observo la calle y gruño, sus padres eran unos desconsiderados sin duda alguna, ella no quería dejar su escuela actual, subio de nueva cuenta las escaleras y camino a la ducha, tenía que ir a su escuela quiza a despedirse de sus compañeros y de sus amigas, sintio el agua correr por su cuerpo, su nombre era Yamanaka Ino, contaba con 14 años y asistía a segundo de secundaria, era rubia de ojos azules, apesar de su edad sus pechos eran voluptuosos y sus piernas largas, quiza por esa razón los chicos siempre trataban de conquistarla.

Su cabello era largo, le gustaba tenerlo de esa manera además le había hecho una promesa a alguien y debía de cumplirla costara lo que costara, salio de la ducha para tomar su uniforme, lo observo por ultima vez, quiza sería la ultima ocasión que lo tendría puesto, termino de vestirse y tomo su bolso donde llevaba lo necesario para la escuela, tomo las llaves de su casa y salio con dirección a la escuela, este día en definitiva era negro, estaba odiando a sus padres y lo peor es que ni siquiera le habían preguntado si deseaba ir.

Además era la primera semana de clases, eso significaba que estaría atrasada y tendría que trabajar demasiado para estar al corriente, dio media vuelta para caminar a la parada del autobús.

* * *

- Namikaze-sama - miro a la mucama que lo miraba con un poco de miedo, no deseaba ir hoy a la escuela, se levanto de la cama para señalarle la puerta - Fuera - hablo y la mucama camino con dirección a la puerta mientras él se dejaba caer de nueva cuenta en la cama, sin embargo, antes de que la mucama saliera entro su madre visiblemente furiosa - Te vestiras e iras a la escuela - dicho esto salio, gruño para levantarse de la cama y tomar el uniforme de la escuela, no deseaba ir porque no se le daba la gana.

Aunque debía de haber sabido que su madre lo obligaría, termino de vestirse y tomo su maletín, salio de su habitación para caminar con dirección a la puerta principal pero detuvo sus pasos cuando observo a su padre en el despacho hablando por teléfono mientras su secretaria le acomodaba la corbata, este descendio las manos por sus caderas, sin duda alguna ni siquiera respetaba su casa - Naruto - miro al frente encontrandose con su madre y paso de ella, quería decirle unas cuantas cosas pero lo mejo era salir de esa casa.

- Pienso que mínimo deberías de darte tu lugar - dicho esto salio por la puerta principal, al parecer aunque había pensado otra cosa sus labios habían tomado la decisión final, abordo el auto que emprendio de inmediato la marcha, su nombre era Namikaze Naruto, rubio de ojos azules, contaba con 15 años, era su último año en secundaria, después empezarían las presiones de su empresa, era el herededor del Namikaze Group y estaba comprometido con Haruno Sakura, heredera de la compañía más grande de teléfonos en Asia.

Su vista se desvío a las calles, miles de alumnos caminaban con dirección a su escuela, ellos tenían una vida normal pero para él no era así, su vida era simplemente horrible, el auto se detuvo en un alto y observo a dos chicas pasar, una era rubia y otra era de cabello peliazul, ambas estaban bien proporcionadas si tenía que decirlo, el auto avanzo y se recosto sobre el auto, estaba demasiado cansado.

* * *

- Lo siento Hinata, sin embargo, ni siquiera han pedido mi opinión - señalo Ino con gesto de frustración - N-No hay problema I-Ino-chan, seguiremos siendo a-amigas, a-además es una buena e-escuela - asintió ante las palabras de su amiga mientras entraban a la escuela - Tengo que ir a dejar esto, nos vemos después - su amiga asintió, dio media vuelta para caminar a la dirección de su escuela, suspiro mientras veía caminar a su mejor amiga de nombre Hyuuga Hinata, ella era como su hermana.

Hinata era de cabello peliazul, ojos del color de la luna, estaba bien proporcionada en cuanto a cuerpo se refería por eso ella se encargaba de protegerla y lo seguiría haciendo aún cuando no asistiera más a esta escuela, detuvo sus pasos frente a la secretaria quien señalo la puerta de la directora, extendio el documento y observo la sonrisa en los labios de la mujer - Eres una excelente alumna, no me sorprende que te dieran una beca - asintió aunque no estaba de acuerdo en nada.

- Asegurate de seguir siendo la mejor Ino-chan - hizo una reverencia para salir de allí cuanto antes, camino a paso apresurado con dirección a su salón, observo a Hinata esperandola en el patio así que camino a donde ella, antes de llegar observo a un chico quitarle la mochila a esta mientras le hacían burla, apreto los puños para caminar más de prisa y como el tipo estaba de espaldas tomo la mochila de su amiga y lo golpeo en la espalda con esta, el tipo ladeo la cabeza y la observo furiosa.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso? - pregunto y la rubia tan solo paso de este para tomar la mano de su amiga, sin embargo, se detuvo y ladeo la cabeza - La tocas y juro que te enseñare el infierno - señalo molesta, avanzo un poco más y sintio el tirón de cabello del tipo, se mordio el labio para no gritar porque si había dolido, solto la mano de su amiga mientras esquivaba el puño del tipo, se levanto de prisa para tomar su brazo y darle una patada en el costado, sabía judo por si no sabía el tipo.

- Tienes tres para irte - gruño observando como este salía corriendo seguido de sus amigos - N-No deberías de g-golpearlos - señalo su amiga y ella tan solo suspiro - Merecido se lo tenían - camino hasta que escucho el grito de su amiga, detuvo sus pasos para observarla - ¿Hinata? - oregunto mientras su amiga señalaba un auto en la entrada, al parecer era de alguien con dinero, sin embargo, no entendía porque su amiga gritaba, entonces observo bien el vehículo y tomo la mano de la peliazul para salir corriendo de allí.

Detuvieron sus pasos una vez lejos del prolema, nadie debía de estar en el patio a esas horas pues se rumoreaba que el nieto de la directora la visitaba, este no podía ser visto por nadie y si lo era, la pobre alma terminaba fuera de la escuela, tomaron aire a grandes bocanadas para correr de prisa a su salón.

* * *

- Te ves mal - señalo su amigo Shikamaru y sonrió levemente - Mi padre estaba con su amante, creo que no podre comer - comento con un tono un tanto sarcastico escuchando los suspiros de sus amigos - Buenos días - observo entrar por la puerta a su amigo Kiba quien dejaba su maletín en uno de los tantos sofás - Naruto esta mal, no creo que vayan a ser buenos - señalo Shikamaru quien era un chico de cabello castaño corto atado en una coleta, sus ojos eran de color marrón, era el heredero de la empresa de seguridad nacional Naara, su nombre completo Shikamaru Naara.

Kiba era castaño y sus ojos eran cafés, tenía dos extrañas marcas en el rostro de color rojo en forma de triángulo, sus dientes era un tanto raros porque parecían colmillos quiza por eso amaba tanto a los perros, era el heredero de las veterinarias Inuzuka, su nombre completo era Inuzuka Kiba - Vamos Naruto, no deberías de estar así - señalo este y tan solo se acomodo mejor en el sofá mientras colocaba el libro sobre su rostro, no le apetecía hablar con nadie, escucho algunos pasos, seguramente los demás estaban llegando.

Se encontraban en una estancia alejada de la escuela, esta estaba equipada para su uso, había sido especialmente construida para ellos, solo los más adinerados se encontraban allí por decirlo así, su grupo era de ocho personas contandolo a él, los ocho herederos más famosos de Japón y también los más apuestos según las chicas - Dobe - antes de quitarse el libro del rostro sintio que algo golpeaba su estomago, gruño para tomarlo entre las manos y se encontro con una bebida.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede teme?! - grito el rubio molesto por ese golpe, observo a Uchiha Sasuke, un chico de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos los cuales en verdad eran fríos, era de tez blanca, además de que era calificado como el más sexy del instituto, heredero de las empresas Uchiha las cuales se dedican al comercio, algunas con giro deportivo y del sector salud - Solo Sasuke-kun es capaz de hacer que Naruto-kun olvide sus problemas - miro a Sai quien entraba por la puerta.

- Vaya, mi copia ha hecho acto de aparición - señalo Sasuke caminando a la barra, sonrió levemente al escuchar eso, era un tanto verdad porque Sai se parecía demasiado al primero, Sai era un poco más palido pero su cabello era negro y sus ojos igualmente, además la actitud de ambos era demasiado parecida, por esa razón decían que eran parecidos, Sai era el heredero de unos pintores demasiado famosos, sin contar que este tenía su talento por eso miles de las chicas de la escuela se esforzaban en su imagen para que él las pintara.

- No deberías de ser tan grosero - señalo Gaara entrando por la puerta mientras dejaba sus cosas en una mesa - Ha llegado su defensor - señalo Sasuke con un deje de burla en su voz, Sabaku No Gaara, un chico pelirrojo con un tatuaje en la frente el cual era el kanji "Amor", sus ojos eran aguamarina y su tez blanca, alguien frío y con tendencias un tanto psicopátas, heredero de sus empresas las cuales tenía el giro de construcciones por esa simple razón estudiaría arquitectura.

- Cierra la boca Uchiha - gruño el pelirrojo causando la risa de todos, en definitiva con sus amigos era capaz de olvidar sus problemas - B-Buenos d-días a... tds - miro a Chouji con una sonrisa, su amigo siempre estaba comiendo algo, no por nada era el heredero de la cadena de restaurantes Akimichi, su nombre completo era Akimichi Chouji, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, alguien rellenito pero una buena persona con los demás, sus amigos explotaron en risas al escuchar su saludo.

- Buen día - dejaron de reirse al escuchar el saludo de Aburame Shino su compañero, lo buscaron con la vista y se sorprendio al ver que este se encontraba sentado frente a él leyendo un libro - ¡¿C-Cuándo has llegado?! - pregunto Kiba con una mano en el pecho, a su amigo lo rodeo un aura negra, Shino no dejaba que nadie viera su rostro salvo sus labios, usaba unos lentes así que nadie había visto sus ojos por eso muchas chicas decían que era sexy porque tenía un toque de misterio.

Su cabello era castaño además de ser de tez blanca, era el heredero de varias empresas de inteligencia nacional de nombre Aburama Group, estas operaban para el gobierno de su país, su amigo era una persona demasiado inteligente - He estado aquí todo el tiempo - señalo este mientras los demás reían nerviosamente - Hora de ir a clases - hablo mientras se levantaba y salía de ahí con todos los demás detrás suyo, solo esperaba poder evitar a Sakura, no le apetecía soportarla.

* * *

Salio de clases con cansancio, su ultimo día había sido cansado, camino a la parada de autobús y tomo asiento, este tardaría pues siempre había tráfico a esta hora, se coloco los audífonos para escuchar algo de música, suspiro y abrio los ojos asombrada, ese perfume se le hacía conocido, volteo la vista tratando de encontrar a esa persona pero no había nadie que se le pareciera, lo más seguro es que se estuviera volviendo loca, tomo asiento de nueva cuenta para mirar si el autobús venía pero no.

Tomo su bolso y cerro levemente los ojos, sintio un tirón, abrio los ojos asombrada mientras veía a alguien correr con su bolso, le habían robado, guardo su celular y tomo aire, era una experta corriendo, emprendio la marcha pasando de muchas personas que la veían asombrada pues en verdad era rápida, esquivo a una señora con dos niñas, el ladrón paso una calle con autos pasando, esquivo todo como pudo para saltar un pequeño árbol, se impulso y derribo al ladrón, sin embargo, no calculo bien y termino cayendo un poco aparatoso.

- Suelta - señalo observando que este la miraba con miedo, se levanto y lo levanto a él, estaba furiosa porque había perdido el autobús y este estaría pasando a toda su capacidad, miro al tipo asesinamente, se escucho un claxón, alcanzo a ver un auto viniendo, avento al sujeto mientras ella se iba con él pero no cálculo y sintio que algo se tronaba, lo más seguro es que se hubiera roto algo, observo el vehículo y u tic aparecio en su ojo izquierdo... ¡ni siquiera se había detenido!.

Miro las placas, jamás olvidaría esa matrícula, lo juraba, el sujeto se levanto y ella lo miro - Puedes irte, porque quiza me desquite contigo - este salio practicamente huyendo mientras ella sacudía su uniforme y miraba su muñeca derecha, tenía una leve hinchazón tal y como había pensado, tomo su bolso y camino de regreso a la parada del autobús, le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

* * *

Observo a dos personas en medio de la calle, sonrió, al menos ellas lo desestresarían un poco - Pasa de ellas - ordeno al chofer que se mordio ligeramente el labio, al parecer tendría que despedirlo, no le gustaba que criticaran sus decisiones, observo a una rubia y a un sujeto los cuales se hicieron a un lado rápidamente, el auto siguio su marcha al menos, se recosto de nueva cuenta en el asiento y cerro los ojos, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, era lunes, podría decirse que empezaba la segunda semana de escuela.

Su celular sono, lo tomo y observo el número de Sakura, la había evitado por algo pero al parecer ella no lo entendía, sin duda alguna tenía retraso mental, apago su celular y se recosto de nueva cuenta mientras trataba de encontra paz, estaba harto de su vida, era un niño acaudalado con una gran presión en su espalda, su hermano Deidara se había alejado de la familia, no tenía ni la mínima idea de como estaba bien, no sabía siquiera si vivía, se había marchado desde que él tenía seis años.

Deidara era la persona más valiosa para él, sin embargo, su hermano tan solo se fue y ni siquiera se despidio, el auto se detuvo y bajo para entrar a casa de inmediato, observo a su padre en la cocina con dos mujeres las cuales le besaban el cuello, entro en la estancia y estas de inmediato bajaron la mirada, al parecer tenían un poco de recato - Hijo - saludo su padre y él tan solo camino para servirse un vaso de agua - Deberías de comportarte padre - señalo escuchando la suave risa de este.

- No quiero, ahora si me disculpas - tomo a las mujeres y salio de la estancia, cuando escucho su risa nuevamente avento el vaso de agua con todas sus fuerzas, estaba harto de su familia.

* * *

Termino de vendar su muñeca derecha y salio de su ducha, sus padres no habían regresado de trabajar, al parecer en verdad que esa gran empresa se comía en cuanto a tiempo a sus trabajadores, se dejo caer en la cama cuando escucho la puerta abrirse - ¡Ino! - se levanto de la cama para acudir al llamado de su madre quien venía subiendo las escaleras, observo el uniforme - Mañana te dejaremos en la escuela temprano, así que duerme bien - asintió para tomar el uniforme y regresar a su habitación.

Coloco el uniforme en su pequeño closet y acomodo sus cosas en el maletín, según sabía a esa escuela no se llevaban mochilas, eso era horrible pero no pensaba quejarse, quería pasar desapercibida para todos en esa escuela que se le hacía de miedo, seguramente todos eran unos malditos a causa de su posición social, se dispuso a dormir, no le apetecía cenar, sus padres eran unos desconsiderados aunque quiza lo hacían porque deseaban que aspirara a una mejor vida, quiza debería de agradecerles eso.

Se acomodo entre los edredones para cerrar los ojos, se sentía extrañamente cansada.

* * *

Desperto cuando sono su alarma, se estiro para apagarla y bajarse de la cama, se coloco las sandalias y camino a la ducha, escucho ruido afuera, lo más seguro es que sus padres estuvieran preparando todo, sintio el agua correr por su cuerpo, estaba preparada mentalmente para asistir a esa escuela, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que tenía miedo, le daba miedo asistir, estaría sola y quiza sería el flanco de burlas, pero era obvio que no dejaría que nadie la pisoteara, de eso estaba segura.

Salio de la ducha para empezar a colocarse el uniforme, este consistía en que era una falda de cuadros pequeños blancos con negros que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas, se coloco la blusa blanca y la abotono correctamente, encima de esta se coloco el saco que era de color azul con el escudo de la escuela a la altura del corazón, no era necesario llevar zapatos de acorde con el uniforme así que se coloco unos tenis de color gris con dos franjas blancas que le llegaban arriba del tobillo, peino su cabello, no lo sujeto tan solo se coloco un pasador en este.

Se anudo bien la corbata que era de color rojo con el escudo de la escuela en el centro, tomo su maletín y salio de su habitación - Se ve bien tu uniforme - comento su madre mientras señalaba la puerta, no podía quejarse ellos trabajaban y todavía la dejarían en la escuela, apreto el paso para abordar el auto, miro por la ventana aún era temprano - Aprendete el camino, hoy sera el único día en que podremos traerte - asintió ante eso para mirar el camino, era rápida aprendiendo.

Bajo del auto tomando el dinero que su padre le extendía, los vio alejarse y miro la inmensa escuela, sin duda alguna era para gente de dinero, miro el pequeño mapa que tenía en sus manos, tenía que ir al edificio de la dirección, avanzo un poco más para levantar la vista, tenía que darse prisa cuanto antes, no quería ser impuntual, dio media vuelta a la izquieda y observo a alguien recostado sobre el pasto con un libro sobre el rostro, era demasiado temprano como para que alguien estuviera en la escuela.

Se acerco y lo observo, su respiración era lenta, al parecer estaba durmiendo, tan solo continuo con su camino, no debía entrometerse con esas personas, continuo buscando el edificio, estaba perdida si no lo encontraba, avanzo y sintio que alguien la sujetaba, volteo la cabeza de inmediato al sentir ese agarre, se encontro con un chico rubio de ojos azules que la miraba fijamente, su corazón latio demasiado rápido al verlo - Los rociadores se activan a esta hora, no creo que quieras empaparte - señalo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, no podía hablar - ¡Naruto! - el chico rubio volteo ante el llamado de alguien para soltarla y caminar hacía esa persona, avanzo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había más camino... eran las escaleras, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, sintio que alguien la abrazaba y solo escucho un grito ahogado además del golpe, abrio los ojos y observo al rubio de hace unos instantes abrazandola, se espanto al verlo sangrar de la frente, lo vio cerrar los ojos... estaba desmayado.

Se solto del agarre y se inco mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, instintivamente llevo una mano a la frente del chico para ver si estaba bien, sin embargo, por unos instantes se le olvido que odiaba la sangre, se sintio mareada y en cuestión de segundos todo fue obscuridad, solo escucho el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo al lado del rubio.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Preocupación

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Preocupación  
**

Se levanto de la cama donde se encontraba, sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, miro su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que la clase empezara, esto no podía estar sucediendo, observo sus tenias así que los tomo pero de inmediato se sintio mareada, se llevo una mano a la cabeza para sentarse de nueva cuenta en la cama, al parecer estaba en la enfermería de la escuela - Aún no puede irse Yamanaka-san - observo a una enfermera entrar por la puerta, ni siquiera se había percatado de que había una puerta cerca de donde se encontraba.

Observo a la mujer que tomo su muñeca derecha que estaba vendada, le dolía levemente pero no era para tanto - ¿Te sientes mareada? - pregunto con más confianza la enfermera y nego con la cabeza, no deseaba faltar a clase, tenía que ponerse al corriente con los demás cuanto antes - En ese caso puedes irte, si te sientes mal puedes venir cuando quieras - asintió para colcoarse los tenis y tomar su maletín, miro a las camas para buscar con la mirada al rubio que la había salvado pero al parecer este ya no se encontraba en la estancia.

- Gracias - hizo una reverencia para salir de allí, busco el mapa en su maletín y se concentro en su siguiente clase señalada además de que había un camino señalado con plumón rojo, abrio los ojos asombrada ante eso, quiza había sido alguien que estaba con ella, lo más seguro es que fuera la enfermera, busco en su maletín algo más y se encontro con que la hoja de transferencia ya estaba firmada y sellada, si lo más seguro es que fuera la enfermera, comenzo a caminar sobre el camino señalado para llegar cuanto antes a su clase.

* * *

- Sin duda alguna eres un dobe - señalo Sasuke mientras tecleaba algo en la computadora - Guarda silencio - gruño el rubio molesto, no podía ni siquiera concentrarse en sus deberes, en su mente estaba la imagen de la rubia durmiendo, parecía un ángel sin duda alguna, ella tan solo había terminado con la muñeca derecha lastimada, en cmabio él tenía una gasa en la frente, había requerido de tres puntadas, su hombro derecho le dolía a horrores pero ya estaba vendado.

Por supuesto que no se quejaba, después de todo tenía que salvar a la rubia pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre, claro que había querido preguntarle pero le había sido imposible porque si lo hacía sus amigos empezarían a molestarlo y además Sakura podría hacerle daño a la rubia, así que tan solo se había marchado de la enfermería, gruño levemente observando a sus amigos que murmuraban algo por lo bajo - Naruto-sama - lo llamo su profesor y se levanto para que revisara sus trabajos.

No estaban con los demás chicos, ellos ocho tenían un salón aparte de todos donde les enseñaban profesores de todo el mundo, lo mejor para lo mejor decían sus padres - Cierra la boca Kiba - lo golpeo con el cuaderno para que su amigo guardara silencio - Es que verdaderamente no entiendo, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto? - una venita resalto en su ojo derecho, quería matar al castaño cuanto antes - ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Era una chica, mi deber como cabellero era protegerla - sus amigos rieorn más ante esas palabras.

- Tú no eres un caballero - señalo Chouji mientras tomaba una bolsa de frituras - Debiste dejar que muriera - todos voltearon al escuchar esa voz, ladeo la cabeza y se encontro con Haruno Sakura, su prometida, una chica de 15 años entro en la estancia, era un poco más baja en cuanto a estatura al rubio, su cabello era de color rosa corto, sus ojos eran del color jade y de tez blanca, en cuanto a cuerpo él la catalogaba como una chica sin ningun atractivo pues no tenía busto, sin embargo, sus piernas eran lindas porque eran largas y torneadas.

- Sakura - saludo mientras caminaba a su asiento pero fue detenido por ella que lo miraba furiosamente - Me dejaste sola en el desayuno, ¿qué te crees? - gruño esta molesta mientras sus amigos tecleaban a grandes prisas, nadie estaba cómodo con ella, su actitud era tan frívola y posesiva que no podían tolerarla siquiera - Sakura, no me apetece pelear, si no asistí es porque no quería, punto - lo siguiente que sintio fue una bofetada de parte de la ojijade que se acomodo el cabello en un gesto de elegancia.

- Hablare con tu madre - dio media vuelta y camino a la salida, Naruto tan solo escucho el sonido de sus tacones en el suelo de la estancia, gruño levemente para tomar asiento de nueva cuenta, de pronto sentía dolor de cabeza - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Sasuke y tan solo asintió, comenzo con su tarea de fránces, necesitaba despejar su mente cuanto antes, miro por la ventana y sonrió levemente, observo a la rubia de la mañana sentada en una banca escuchando música, al parecer no había interactuado bien con sus compañeros.

* * *

Su primer clase había sido simplemente nefasta, sus compañeros ni siquiera le hablaban, mucho menos al enterarse que era una becada, sonrió levemente mientras sonaba su canción favorita, con ella podía olvidar cualquier cosa, tomo su cabello para acomodar el prendedor y sintio un dolor en la muñeca - Maldita sea - murmuro porque en verdad que le había dolido - ¿Eres Yamanaka? - alzo la vista para encontrarse con una chica de cabello castaño en dos chonguitos, no recordaba haberla visto en su clase.

- Si - contesto mientras la chica le sonreía levemente - Te busca el profesor de literatura, te espera en el salón - dicho esto la vio alejarse, se levanto para caminar con dirección a su salón, si era una broma de verdad que mañana mismo no asistiría más, había escuchado que en algunas ocasiones se daba el abuso por parte de los alumnos que eran los herederos de grandes empresas, sin embargo, ella no se iba dejar intimidar, por esa razón había aprendido artes marciales mixtas, no pensaba dejarse pisotear.

Detuvo sus pasos en su salón y abrio la puerta, antes de cerrarla sintio que alguien le cubría la boca mientras alguien la tomaba de la cintura, sintio que esa mano descendía un poco más alla de sus caderas, una venita resalto en su ojo derecho, iba a matar a alguien.

* * *

- Es su primer día Sakura - señalo la chica de chonguitos mientras lamía una paleta de vainilla - Vamos Tenten, es su culpa, por esa rubia mi Naruto no llego a nuestro desayuno - contesto la pelirrosa como si nada, Tenten tenía 15 años, siempre ataba su cabello en ese peinado, tenía un busto normal para su edad, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas además de que sus ojos eran de un color marrón, era la heredera de una gran empresa que distribuía armas para cualquier agencia privada y pública de seguridad.

- Si, seguro fue por eso - señalo la castaña con una suave risa mientras recibía la mirada furiosa de su compañera - Espero que con esto entienda que nadie se entromete con mi Naruto - comento la pelirrosa mientras observaba el salón donde había entrado la rubia, en pocos minutos saldría llorando y con poca ropa, sería la burla de todo el colegio.

* * *

- Vamos, quiero comer algo - el rubio se levanto de su asiento mientras caminaban con dirección a la salida de su propio salón privado, se detuvo cuando sono su celular, era una llamada de la pelirrosa, si no contestaba le iría peor - ¿Qué quieres? - se recargo en la pared mientras sus compañeros salían con calma, escucho la suave risa de la pelirrosa, no le daba buena intuición - La rubia por la que te lastimaste en ese momento estara siendo golpeada y un poco abusada por algunos chicos - abrio los ojos ante esas palabras.

- Detente - gruño mientras veía que sus compañeros se detenían al escuchar esa palabras, ni siquiera la conocían, tan solo la había ayudado, no sabía nada de ella, no tenía porque hacerlo esto, era tan solo alguien inocente, de repente sintio una preocupación enorme por esa rubia - No pienso detenerme, fue tu culpa por no asistir a nuestro desayuno aún después de haber salido de la enfermería - gruño la pelirrosa, apreto los puños mientras trataba de calmarse, Sakura era una loca.

- ¡Maldita sea dije que te detengas! - grito mientras aventaba el celular a la pared, salio de prisa de la estancia, lo bueno es que al menos se acordaba de sus clases, sin embargo, no había visto su nombe, no deseaba saberlo porque no quería enredarse con ella, sus amigos lo seguían cerca mientras bajaba las escaleras a grandes prisas - ¡Naruto, ¿qué sucede?! - pregunto Shikamaru mientras entraban al otro edificio, detuvo sus pasos para abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Estaba preparado para ver a la rubia en el suelo con poca ropa y quiza llorando pero abrio los ojos al ver todo lo contrario.

* * *

Habían pasado los cinco minutos que había permitido para que golpearan a la rubia, camino a paso calmado cuando alguien salio volando por la puerta de esa aula, observo a unos de los chicos, este se encontraba lastimado del rostro mientras que su ropa estaba levemente cortada al parecer con tijeras, la rubia salio del aula, al parecer ella también se había llevado su parte, traía arrastrando a los otros dos que dejo en el suelo, su respiración estaba agitada mientras veía a la gran multitud que estaba frente a ella.

Había golpeado a los tres, sin embargo, también se había llevado unos golpes, tenía el labio hinchado mientras un hilillo de sangre resbalaba, tenía una leve cortadura en la ceja izquierda, de esta herida salía demasiada grande, su saco estaba manchado de sangre y roto de algunas partes, su falda se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, sin embargo, los tipos también habían acabado y hasta peor que ella - ¡Tú! - grito una pelirrosa mientras caminaba hasta donde ella, sintio su mano sujetando fuertemente su brazo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?! ¡Por tu culpa mi Naruto resulto herido y ahora haces esto! ¡Por eso odiamos a la gente como tú! - grito mientras la abofeteaba, sonrió levemente al sentir que le volteaba la cara, miro a la chica y la abofeteo de lleno, escucho gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de todos los que se encontraban allí - Ni se te ocurra tocarme de nueva cuenta, yo no he hecho nada, ellos me atacaron y busco a Haruno Sakura, ella me hizo esto ¡¿quién es?! - grito la rubia apretando los puños.

- Yo soy Haruno Sakura - gruño la pelirrosa mientras la tomaba del cabello para estrellarla en una de las paredes, la rubia la tomo de los cabellos para golpearla en el abdomen y estrellarla en el piso, la pelirrosa grito - No te conozco pero si intentas lastimarme de nueva cuenta volvere a hacer esto - gruño Ino mientras se levantaba de encima - ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! - viro la vista a donde se encontraba un profesor, todos se dispersaron mientras ella lo veía, el profesor la tomo fuertemente del brazo para llevarla a la dirección.

Ino apreto más los puños, si en definitiva su primer día había sido horroroso, lo más seguro es que la hecharan de la escuela y estaba bien, ni siquiera había querido venir en primer lugar.

* * *

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y sus amigos estaban igual o peor que él, esa rubia si que tenía agallas, lo más seguro es que la hecharan de la escuela, no había sido su culpa pero quiza era lo mejor, de esa manera Sakura la dejaría en paz, miro a la pelirrosa que era ayudada por Tenten mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello, no, Sakura no la dejaría en paz, dio media vuelta, tenía que ayudar a esa rubia cuanto antes - No soñe, ¿cierto? - pregunto Shikamaru y todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Vamos, debemos ir a la dirección - sus amigos asintieron, todos tenían curiosidad de ver a la rubia, ella sola había golpeado a tres chicos y aún más había tenido el valor de abofetear y golpear a la pelirrosa, bajaron las escaleras para dar vuelta en la esquina derecha, la chica estaba saliendo de la dirección en ese momento, apretaba los puños mientras rompía algo con toda su furia.

* * *

Como había pensado, la habían expulsado de la escuela, sus padres vendrían por ella, su madre le había gritado por teléfono, sabía que esperar, observo la hoja de expulsión y la rompio con algo, se llevo la mano a la ceja izquierda aún estaba sangrando, suspiro para dar vuelta a la derecha cuando se quedo en blanco, observo a ocho chicos que la veían con sonrisas en el rostro, no, no quería saber más, tenía que irse de esa escuela cuanto antes, ya había tenido suficiente con esa pelea.

Avanzo para pasar a su lado cuando sintio que alguien la detenía por la mano, observo al chico de la mañana, al rubio de ojos azules que la atrajo hacía él para limpiar la herida de la ceja, sus amigos veían la escena, quiza Naruto no era un caballero pero sin duda alguna siempre se comportaba de acorde con la situación como en este momento lo estaba haciendo - Vamos, te acompañeremos a la enfermería - clavo los pies, no, sus padres ya venían y esperaba su muerte, ya tenía suficiente.

- Lo siento, mis padres vienen por mi, permiso - se solto del agarre para comenzar a caminar con toda seguridad, el rubio la observo caminar y sonrió levemente, coloco la mano en la perilla de la puerta mientras sus amigos entraban con él, al parecer todos deseaban ayudar a la rubia.

* * *

No había detenido del todo el sangrado del labio y de la ceja pero estaba esperando a sus padres que no tardaban en llegar - Sube - su padre la tomo fuertemente del brazo, ni siquiera le pregunto si estaba bien, tan solo la regañaría, su madre estaba dentro del auto con cara de pocos amigos, estaba harta de que jamás se preocuparan por ella, su trabajo siempre era lo primero, el hecho es que trabajaban demasiado y no tenían tanto dinero, incluso ella ayudaba con los gastos para la casa.

Tenía dos trabajos de medio tiempo por ellos, avanzo apenas un paso y alguien la detuvo por el brazo, abrio los ojos asombarada mientras una mano se cernía sobre su cintura y la atraía hacía si, su apdre observo al chico rubio y de inmediato hizo una reverencia - Namikaze-sama - saludo este y ella trato de zafarse, reconocía ese apellido, era el del grupo financiero para el que trabajaban sus padres, el rubio la solto mientras veía a su padre que aún seguía con la reverencia.

- ¿Es tu padre? - pregunto el rubio y ella asintió mientras un chico castaño la tomaba del brazo para sentarla, antes de replicar una enfermera comenzo a limpiar sus heridas - Si mi hija ha hecho algo que lo molestara, le pido sus disculpas - suplico su padre y ella gruño levemente - Ella esta herida y pensaba llevarla así a su casa - no era una pregunta sino una afirmación por parte de este - L-Lo siento, ella ha sido expulsada, queríamos hablar de ello cuanto antes - Ino apreto levemente los puños, su padre era un mentiroso.

Lo que recibiría sería una bofetada y demasiados castigos - Su hija fue golpeada y casi abusada por personas, no ha sido expulsada, seguira asistiendo a esta institución... bajo mi cuidado personal - la rubia se levanto como impulsada por algo, eso debía ser una broma, no era justo que él la ayudara, ni siquiera la conocía, alguien no hacía esta clase de cosas solo por ayudar a una persona - Gracias Namikaze-sama - su padre hizo una reverencia mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

- No necesito su compasión, si he sido expulsada bien, no necesito tu ayuda - hablo la rubia mientras tomaba del brazo a su padre y a su madre pero esta la detuvo mientras la obligaba a inclinarse levemente - Mi hija acepta - su madre sonrió y ella tan solo gruño, eso no era justo para ella - G-Gracias - el rubio la tomo nuevamente de la mano para alejarla de sus padres, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, era el primer día y sentía una preocupación tremenda por la rubia que no identificaba.

No la conocía pero quería protegerla de todos y de todo, de eso al menos estaba seguro - Ella se queda, aún faltan clases - sus padres asintieron para subir al auto y emprender la marcha, Ino se solto de su agarre bruscamente - ¿A tu cuidado? ¿Quién te crees? - sus amigos rieron levemente ante esa pregunta, él tan solo se acerco a donde ella - La directora ha permitido que te quedes en esta escuela si yo te cuido, es mi obligación asegurarme de que no tengas problemas y así lo hare - Ino tan solo lo miro enfadada.

Coloco sus manos en la cintura y nego con la cabeza - Mi problema eres tú, eres Namikaze Naruto, el prometido de Haruno Sakura, la chica que mando a hacerme esto, si no quieres que te de problemas, no te acerques a mi, yo hare eso, no pienso darte las gracias por esto - camino y paso de él mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase, odiaba esa escuela en definitiva.

El rubio rió suavemente al verla alejarse, sin duda alguna esa rubia era alguien interesante - Es linda - comento Shikamaru mientras daban la media vuelta, tenían clases después de todo.

* * *

Se encontraba alejada de los demás, estaba en una banca bebiendo un poco de café, le dolía el labio por eso estaba cuidando el no quemarse, se despojo de los auriculares de su celular y miro al frente, abrio los ojos asombrada ante la imagen que estaba teniendo lugar al frente, el rubio que la había salvado se encontraba con la pelirrosa, al parecer tenían una discusión porque esta lo había abofeteado, sin duda alguna era una maldita esa tipa, la observo marcharse mientras el rubio se recargaba en el árbol.

Tomo aire para levantarse de su asiento, no sabía que hacía pero sentía una preocupación por el rubio, necesitaba saber si estaba bien apesar de que ella le había prohibido acercarse a ella, camino a paso seguro a donde se encontraba, el árbol era enorme pues dejaba ver algunos rayos de sol pasar por sus hojas.

* * *

Había citado a Sakura porque quería pedirle que dejara a la rubia pero todo había salido horrible - ¿Dejarla? ¡Fuella quien me golpeo, no pienso dejarla en paz! - la tomo del brazo mientras trataba de que se calmara pero esta comenzo a golpearlo en el pecho - Basta, Sakura - pidio lo más calmado que podía - Tú madre es una estúpida, tu padre un hombre infiel, tu vas por el mismo camino que ellos al preocuparte por una becada, ¿qué te espera?, ¿quieres qué te diga? - pregunto la pelirrosa furiosa.

- No, ella no me gusta, ni siquiera se su nombre, sin embargo, quiero que la dejez en paz - solto a la pelirrosa que lo abofeteo de lleno - Al preocuparte por ella mi empresa atacara a la tuya, yo te atacare a ti y a ella, hare que ambos se coloquen ante mi de rodillas, eso hare y mucho más que eso me encargare de que todo mundo se entere de tu perfecta familia, no me provoques Naruto porque no quieres enfretarte a mi, alejate de la rubia - dicho esto se alejo, se recargo en el árbol para terminar sentado en el pasto.

Varios rayos de sol daban sobre su cabello, alguien se detuvo en frente y observo a la rubia - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto esta y él tan solo la jalo de la mano para abrazarla, se escondio en el hueco de su cuello mientras más la apretaba, Ino instintivamente coloco sus manos en su espalda para acariciarla, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo pero no quería dejarlo, no deseaba verlo sufrir para nada... quiza solo quiza sentía un cariño leve por el rubio.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Uchiha Sasuke

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Uchiha Sasuke  
**

La observo al separse de ese abrazo, la rubia estaba un tanto sonrojada, él ni siquiera sabía porque la había abrazado, solamente se sentía mal con las palabras de Sakura, su familia no era perfecta, su madre si era estúpida porque aún cuando su padre le era infiel en sus propias narices ella no se quejaba, seguía en una relación intíma con él, seguía dejandose pisotear por él en cualquier circunstancia, su padre era un hombre infiel, eso todo mundo lo sabía, no tenía vergüenza pero en su presencia nadie decía absolutamente nada.

Él la verdad no sabía que pretendía con ayudar a una becada, en este caso Ino, no sabía porque había pedido que no la expulsaran, simplemente era como un pago por lo que le había hecho Sakura o quiza es que sentía algo más que cariño por ella apesar de que era poco tiempo, miro a Ino que estaba sentada frente a él, aún estaban tomados de la mano así que la solto y se levanto - ¿Dijiste qué no te acercarías más a mí? - señalo el rubio con un deje de burla observando que ella se levantaba y le daba la espalda.

- Tan solo me sentí mal al verte tan mal - señalo ella como si nada mientras avanzaba pero Naruto la detuvo por el antebrazo para acercarse a ella, Ino de inmediato se hizo hacía atrás terminando sobre el suelo mientras se sonrojaba - ¡¿P-Pero qué demonios te sucede?! - le pregunto gritando mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, el rubio tan solo camino a donde ella para revolverle el cabello en un gesto de amistad - Tan solo pensaba decirte que no des problemas - dicho esto paso de ella con dirección a su salón.

Ino se quedo allí, sus piernas no respondían, su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado, no sabía porque pero que él le revolviera así el cabello y que se inclinara hacía su rostro la habían dejado así, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se calmaba, su corazón parecía querer salirse, jamás había sentido algo como esto.

* * *

Sonrió levemente cuando observo a su amigo Naruto abrazando a la rubia, al parecer su amigo estaba de coqueto con ella, le parecía bueno porque no deseaba que se casara con Sakura, ella no era de su tipo y aún así la había estado tratando bien aunque con lo que acababa de suceder puede que ambos estuvieran en una guerra sin darse cuenta, observo que el rubio se inclinaba sobre la chica y esta caía al suelo, sin duda alguna su amigo era alguien que siempre se atrevía a hacer eso y al final no hacía nada.

Naruto le revolvio el cabello a la chica que se quedo allí mientras su amigo se marchaba, quiza era raro pero al parecer su amigo sentía algo por esa chica - Sasuke, ¿me estás escuchando? - miro a Kiba que lo estaba viendo al parecer esperando una respuesta, la verdad es que no lo había escuchado para nada, estaba demasiado concentrado observando al dobe de su amigo que no había escuchado absolutamente nada - Lo siento Kiba, ¿decías? - el castaño se inclino tratando de observar que veía pero no se encontro con nadie.

- Después de clases iremos a mi casa, ¿irás? - pregunto este, ladeo la cabeza, podría ir pero deseaba saber algo más sobre la chica de hace unos momentos, no estaba interesado en ella porque no esa su clase de chica, sin embargo, quería saber algunas cosas de esta - Lo siento, tengo otras cosas que hacer - el castaño lo miro enfadado pero no dijo nada, tan solo se marcho murmurando algo que ni él entendio, sonrió levemente para mirar por la ventana pero ya no había nadie, tomo su celular y mando el mensaje.

No sabía proque estaba haciendo esto pero de alguna manera deseaba que su amigo, su casi hermano fuera feliz o que tuviera un poco de felicidad en su vida ya que él era quien más había sufrido.

* * *

Salio de la escuela con paso calmado, le dolía un poco la cabeza y aún tenía que ir a su trabajo, lo bueno es que vería a Hinata, ella siempre encontraba la manera de alegrarle el día - ¿Cómo esta tú herida? - alzo la vista encontrandose con el rubio que la veía con una leve sonrisa, bajo la mirada de inmediato, ella no era así, siempre caminaba con la cabeza en alto pero es que le era simplemente imposible ser así con el rubio - B-Bien - avanzo de él pero este la detuvo por la mano para llevar sus dedos a la herida de la ceja.

Todo mundo los veía pero a él parecía no importarle nada, este se separo y sonrió - Naruto, ¿me llevas? - dio un leve respingo al ver a la pelirrosa que apartaba al rubio d ella, sonrió internamente, él no se iría con ella, sin embargo, no debía de importarle para nada - Nos vemos después, no me des problemas - se quedo allí observando como este tomaba de la mano a la tal Sakura para comenzar a andar - Naruto es así - miro a la chica que le había dicho lo del profesor, quería matarla pero no debía meterse en problemas.

- Tengo que irme - comenzo a avanzar cuando sintio que esta la tomaba del cuello con una leve sonrisa, no sintio ningun peligro sino al contrario sintio calor de esa chica castaña - Naruto siempre busca complacer a los demás por eso se ha ido con ella, no desea problemas, no quiere que su madre se preocupe por su compromiso, de lo contrario su padre ira tras ella - abrio los ojos asombrada por esa declaración, ella odiaba a ese tipo de personas que siempre colocaban a cualquier persona antes que a él mismo.

No podía creer que el rubio fuera esa clase de persona - ¿Me sueltas? - la castaña la solto para avanzar - Siento lo de la mañana, de verdad, tengo que irme - se quedo allí de pie observando a la chica, parecía rara o mejor dicho era rara, suspiro para comenzar a andar, su trabajo de medio tiempo la esperaba.

* * *

El auto se detuvo frente a un local que al parecer vendía artesanías, suspiro mientras bajaba, solo quería saber donde trabajaba la rubia y según su fuente este era su empleo de medio tiempo de hoy, coloco la mano en la puerta mientras abría esta - B-Bienvenido - frente a él se encontraba una chica de cabello peliazul y de ojos lavanda, la observo mejor encontrandose con que sus pechos estaban demasiado desarrollados para su edad porque no aparentaba demasiados años.

- ¿Trabaja aquí Yamanaka Ino? - pregunto a la chica que tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, era como todas, con tan solo verlo siempre se sonrojaban - S-Si - levanto una ceja, ¿era retardada?, ¿qué clase de chica tartamudeaba? - ¿Esta aquí? - pregunto observando que ella negaba con la cabeza - Hinata - desvío la mirada para observar a un chico pelirrojo, de tez blanca, sus ojos eran café ceniza casi rayando en grises, sin embargo, estos denotaban tristeza aunque combinada con ternura e inocencia.

Parecía un poco mayor que la chica pero no tanto, quiza era más grande que ellos - ¿S-Si, S-Sasori-san? - miro a la chica, con ese chico también tartamudeaba, sonrió levemente, al principio había pensado que era como las demás pero ahora se daba cuenta que ella era demasiado inocente - Organiza las esculturas del salón A, yo me encargo - la chica hizo una reverencia para dirigirse a donde la habían mandado, miro al tipo, de algún lado se le hacía conocido pero no lograba identificarlo para nada.

- Ino no ha llegado ¿para qué la buscas? - pregunto el pelirrojo en un tono un tanto afilado - Solo quería conversar con ella - contesto como si nada, dio media vuelta con disposición de salir pero se detuvo al escuchar que algo caía, el chico pelirrojo ya no estaba, instintivamente comenzo a andar a donde se había escuchado ese grito, no sabía porque lo hacía, tan solo deseaba saber si la chica ojilavanda estaba bien, detuvo sus pasos al ver a la chica en el suelo con una mano en el tobillo.

El pelirrojo tenía una mano alrededor de su cintura - Tranquila, traere hielo - el chico no se percato de su presencia, observo bien a la chica que se mordía el labio, al parecer si le dolía, busco algo en su bolsillo y tomo su pañuelo, de su labio salía un hilillo de sangre, estaba tan adolorida que había hecho eso para no pensar en su tobillo, se coloco en cuclillas para tocarla del hombro llamando así su atención, ella volteo y casi se fue de espaldas, la visión era simplemente perfecta, jamás había visto a alguien así.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas mientras que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas, su cabello estaba levemente desordenado, sin duda alguna parecía una deidad, tomo el pañuelo y se lo coloco en el labio observando que ella abría los ojos asombrada, separo un poco el pañuelo - G-Gracias... - al parecer ella quería saber su nombre, sonrió un poco mientras se separaba de ella y le extendía el pañuelo - Uchiha Sasuke - dicho esto se alejo de ella, el tipo ya venía y la verdad es que no quería problemas en este momento.

* * *

Hinata observo al chico que se marchaba, miro su pañuelo, tenía sus iniciales, sin duda alguna, ese chico era demasiado guapo, su sonrojo aumento ante ese pensamiento, eso no estaba bien en una chica de su edad, su jefe coloco hielo sobre su tobillo, Sasori era un excelente jefe, contaba con 18 años, sin embargo, ya tenía su propio negocio y más que eso vivía solo pues su familia lo había desherado según sabía, lo miro y este sonrió levemente, cerro los ojos cuando él se acerco un poco más a ella.

Este tan solo rió suavemente - ¿Por qué siempre te sonrojas cuando estoy frente a ti? - pregunto este con un poco de burla observando que ella desviaba la mirada - Porque siempre la acosas - ambos voltearon a la puerta donde se encontraba la rubia quien venía un tanto agitada - No la acoso Ino - señalo este observando que la rubia alzaba una ceja en señal de desacuerdo - Como digas jefe - esta se acerco para ayudar a levantar a la ojilavanda que se acomodo en su asiento.

- Me encargare del trabajo Hina - asintió observando que esta dejaba su mochila y comenzaba con el trabajo del día, su jefe tan solo barrio lo que ella había tirado - ¿Crees qué te acoso? - pregunto este y ella nego con la cabeza de inmediato - N-No - murmuro suavemente escuchando la risa del pelirrojo que se acerco a donde ella para revolverle el cabello - Me gustas Hinata - murmuro este besando su frente para marcharse, ella se quedo allí, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, le era inevitable controlarlo.

Él siempre decía cosas como esas que no sabía si tomarlo en serio o a broma, sin embargo, ella lo quería, era la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, mucho más que a su madre, pero no sabía si era amor o tan solo admiración porque se sonrojaba demasiado cuando se acercaba, sentía que las piernas le fallaban cuando estaba cerca suyo, quiza era admiración, deseaba descubrirlo cuanto antes porque de esa manera podría continuar si solo era admiración y si era amor, lucharía sin duda alguna.

* * *

Salio de la tienda a las siete en punto, tenía demasiados deberes - Yamanaka - ladeo la cabeza observando a un chico azabache y de ojos ónix, lo conocía de ningun lado, Hinata ya se había marchado con el jefe pues este la llevaría a casa como siempre mientras ella se iba en autobús, no se quejaba porque ellos dos hacían bonita pareja pero ese no era el tema en este momento - ¿Te conozco? - pregunto esta observando que este la tomaba de la mano para caminar a un auto.

Estaba loco si pensaba que se subiría por las buenas, se zafo del agarre mientras este la veía con cara de cansancio - Solo sube - nego con la cabeza, ni siquiera lo conocía, bueno de hecho si, pero solo lo había visto al lado del rubio pero nada más, el azabache en verdad quería que lo hiciera y extrañamente después de pensarlo subio al auto seguida de este que tan solo cerro la puerta, su chofer esperaba afuera - ¿Quién eres? - pregunto directamente, la verdad es que no lo conocía y quería saber como mínimo su nombre.

- Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor amigo del rubio que provoca tus sonrojos - ella tan solo trago duro mientras bajaba la vista, el azabache tan solo rió suavemente - Solo quiero decirte una cosa, no aspires a demasiadas cosas, Naruto siempre hara lo mejor para Sakura, en verdad no quiere lastimarla apesar de que no la tolera, solo quiero que estes enterada de que en cualquier momento puedes caer de la nube - la rubi rió suevemente para tomar su maletín y bajar del auto no sin antes bajar la ventana.

- Yo no aspiro nada, la gente como yo no tiene porque aspirar a nada, solo nos conformamos con un empleo donde nos paguen algo bien, no pienso en tu amigo porque se que no debo ilusionarme, no lo hare creeme, tan solo me acerque a él porque deseaba saber si estaba bien así como tú te has acercado a Hinata, no tenías porque decirme esto, lo sabía desde un inicio - dicho esto comenzo con su avanze, el autobús estaba a punto de pasar y aún tenía que terminar los deberes del día.

El azabache la observo marcharse y sonrió, esa chica era fuerte, no era mala persona porque primero había pensado en darle una ayudadita para que estuviera con el rubio y esa había sido una prueba, si ella bajaba la cabeza no valía la pena, sin embargo, había sido todo lo contrario, esa rubia era interesante y fuerte, quiza podría con todo lo que vendría pues su amigo tenía un interés enorme en ella aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, el auto emprendio la marcha y a su mente vino el nombre de la chica ojiluna "Hinata", sonrió imperceptiblemente.

* * *

Se dejo caer en la cama, era la una de la madrugada y apenas había terminado los deberes además de ponerse al corriente con los demás para empezar a entregarlos, observo su celular, Hinata le había enviado varios mensajes con ánimos, sin duda alguna era una chica excepcional, había visto todo, sin embargo, no había salido de su escondite, deseaba observar un poco más y le había llamado la atención que el chico fuera atento con alguien a quien no conocía, tomo su maletín para comenzar a acomodar las cosas.

Se acomodo entre los edredones, tenía demasiado sueño además de que mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para llegar a la escuela a tiempo, observo un oso de peluche a su lado, era su amigo más intímo, se lo había dado una persona encantadora, tan solo lo había conocido dos días porque sus padres lo habían llevado a casa pero este había desaparecido, lo extrañaba demasiado si tenía que ser sincera, esa persona había sido su primer amor y no quería olvidarlo, deseaba verlo o com mínimo encontrarlo.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sentía demasiado sueño y quería descansar un poco - Has llegado demasiado temprano - dio un respingo al observar al rubio frente a ella, bajo la mirada mientras suspiraba - Permiso - trato de pasar de este pero él la detuvo suavemente por la mano - ¿Por qué huyes? - pregunto este y la rubia tan solo se mordio ligeramente el labio - Tengo prisa - señalo y él nego con la cabeza para acorrarla en un casillero, la aprisiono con su cuerpo para que ella no escapara.

- No huyas de mi - ella lo miro mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, su voz había sonado demasiado triste y desesperada - Lamento interrumpir - ambos miraron a la pelirrosa que los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro - Sakura - el rubio de inmediato la solto y ella apreto un poco más fuerte su maletín - Naruto, el desayuno espera - el rubio asintió mientras la tomaba de la mano para alejarse de allí, Ino lo miro y sintio un nudo en la garganta, esa chica castaña tenía razón, el rubio buscaba complacer a los demás.

Los miro y se dio cuenta de que parecían la pareja perfecta, eran herederos de grandes emporios, llamaban la atención, ella no podía aspirar a alguien como el rubio sin duda alguna, no tenía porque tener esperanzas como había dicho Uchiha Sasuke, comenzo con su camino a su aula, no deseaba llegar tarde.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, se encontraba en el sanitario lavando sus manos cuando escucho que la puerta se cerraba, dio varios pasos hacía atrás enocntrandose con la pelirrosa que en esta ocasión venía sola - Solo lo dire una vez así que presta atención - levanto una ceja pasando de ella para colocar la mano en la perilla de la puerta, cuando sintio que esta la tomaba fuertemente del cabello para estamparla en la puerta, trato de liberarse del agarre pero le era imposible el deshacerse del agarre.

La pelirrosa coloco su pierna en su espalda y ahogo su grito mientras observaba unas tijeras acercarse a su mejilla, la pelirrosa apreto más el agarre mientras deslizaba levemente las tijeras por sus mejillas - Alejate de Naruto - gruño esta mientras la soltaba, se llevo la mano a la mejilla, salía un poco de sangre, la pelirrosa la golpeo en el abdomen provocando que cayera al piso, no podía levantarse, extrañamente no sentía nada de fuerzas, Sakura se acerco a ella y tomo un mechón de su cabello.

De inmediato la golpeo provocando que esta cayera al suelo, cuando escucho que dos puertas de los baños se abrían, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí, fue sujetada de inmediado por estas chicas, no observo a la castaña, trato de liberarse pero estas apretaron más su agarre lastimando sus muñecas, abrio los ojos asombrada mientras la pelirrosa jugaba con su cabello y sonreía, todo menos eso, su cabello era lo que más atesoraba, no quería que le hiciera nada a este.

La pelirrosa corto ese mechón para tirarlo al suelo - Estas advertida - las observo salir y ella tan solo miro su cabello, instintivamente lo levanto y grito mientras lo aventaba, eso era lo más sangrado que tenía, estaba temblando, no podía levantarse, no tenía fuerzas, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de inmediato.

* * *

Caminaba por las áreas verdes mientras miraba su cabello, no le importaba que la sangre estuviera aún en su mejilla, aún no salía del shock, tropezo con alguien que estaba en el suelo y cayo ella - Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto el chico pero ella no contesto, no debía llorar, no debía llorar, Shikamaru quien era el que se encontraba dormido observo a la chica rubia, de inmediato la identifico como la rubia que había golpeado a Sakura, noto que su mejilla estaba ensangrentada mientras sostenía algo con su mano.

Observo detalladamente y se encontro con que era su cabello - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto de nueva cuenta acercando su mano pero la rubia la alejo de un manotazo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus mejillas - ¡N-No me toques! - grito mientras temblaba, se levanto como pudo y avanzo aunque se encontraba de frente a él, por unos breves momentos Shikamaru tuvo pánico de que tropezara, odiaba a las mujeres ver llorar, lo considera problemático y la situación en la que se encontraba era demasiado problemática.

- Escucha tan solo debemos ir a la enfermería de lo con... - no termino de hablar cuando la chica comenzo a sollozar más fuerte mientras temblaba ligeramente - ¡N-No me toques, no puedo más, odio esta escuela, q-quiero irme! - le sorprendio su actitud, había demostrado ser fuerte y ahora estaba llorando, inmediatamente sintio un poco de empatía por ella, se acerco para abrazarla, no sabía que estaba haciendo y la verdad es que no deseaba averiguarlo, al menos no en este momento.

Ino temblo ante ese contacto - No llores - murmuro este aumentando la intensidad del abrazo, esa mujer era problemática, sin embargo, tan solo deseaba abrazarla y no dejarla ir hasta que dejara de llorar.

* * *

Naruto los observo y sintio una rabia tremenda - Na-ru-to - Sakura se abalanzo a su cuello y la tomo bruscamente de la mano mientras la aventaba a la pared, coloco su mano sobre su cabeza y la miro furioso - Dame una razón más y juro que sere yo quien te aplaste - gruño alejandose, estaba harto de lo que ella hacía, tan solo deseaba sacar la imagen de Shikamaru abrazando a la rubia, dio media vuelta y observo que la pelirrosa ya no estaba ni tampoco Shikamaru al parecer su amigo se había marchado en busca de algo para ayudar a Ino.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y la observo sentada en el árbol donde la había abrazado, estaba abrazada a sus rodillas mientras temblaba ligeramente, se acerco para tomarla de la mano y jalarla, ella abrio los ojos asombrada pero tan solo la abrazo apretandola contra si mientras ella lloraba, Sakura había roto su voluntad y no pensaba dejar que nadie más la pisoteara - No llores - murmuro escuchando que ella sollozaba más fuerte, Ino se sentía protegida en sus brazos y no deseaba separarse.

Con el castaño había sentido cariño pero con el rubio era algo más intenso, cuando se dio cuenta estaba de rodillas con él aún abrazandola, no quería que la dejara, no quería estar sola, Naruto lo entendio y juro que ella no sufriría nunca más, eso era una promesa y él siempre cumplía sus promesas, había sentido el dolor de ella al querer irse de la escuela y sintio unos deseos tremendos de querer protegerla y así lo haría.

- Es raro que te preocupes por alguien Shika - observo a Tenten que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa en los labios - No me preocupe por ella Tenten - aseguro dando media vuelta, eso era una mentira, por supuesto que se había preocupado por ella pero Naruto quería a esa chica y él no sería quien interferiría, solo lo haría si su amigo le hacía daño, en ese momento interferiría, antes no, sonrió levemente, en definitiva las mujeres eran problemáticas porque en este momento esa rubia ocupaba sus pensamientos, por razones como estas odiaba a las mujeres.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	4. Naara Shikamaru

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Naara Shikamaru  
**

Continuo con su camino después de cerciorarse que la rubia estaba bajo el cuidado de su amigo, la verdad es que tan solo deseaba que ella estuviera bien, no le había mentido a Tenten cuando había dicho que él no se preocupaba por nadie, porque era así, no se preocupaba por nada, tan solo por su bienestar y quiza por el de sus amigos, pero eso era todo, no se preocupaba por nadie más, dio media vuelta en la esquina y choco con alguien, escucho un leve gritillo y se encontro con una chica de cabello peliazul.

- D-Duele - murmuro esta y no era para menos pues había caído de lleno sobre el césped, esta abrio los ojos y se quedo sorprendido, tenía los ojos del color de la luna, no era ciega de eso si estaba seguro, extendio su mano con una leve sonrisa - Lo siento, no me he fijado, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto este observando que la chica tomaba su mano tímidamente - S-Si - contesto con un sonrojo, era demasiado inocente, la observo respirar mientras buscaba algo con la vista, observo su uniforme, ella no era de su escuela.

- ¿Busca a alguien? - pregunto llamando su atención - S-Si, Y-Yamanaka I-Ino - sin duda alguna era inocente, cual quier persona la hubiera visto raro al decir el nombre de la persona porque la pregunta era literalmente, él más bien se refería si buscaba algo en específico, lo común sería que ella le contestara el lugar donde habían quedado de verse - Tu amiga vendra en unos minutos, vamos - la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar, no mentía, sabía que Naruto la llevaría a donde siempre se reunían.

Muchas personas se le quedaron viendo mientras pasaba con la chica - ¿Quién es esa?, ¿Qué hace con Shika?, Debe ser una obra de caridad - comenzaron a murmurar mientras pasaban, sin duda alguna odiaba esa escuela, sin embargo, no podía quejarse, tenía que estudiar en esa escuela si quería superar a su padre, a la persona que más odiaba en este mundo, por su culpa su madre viajaba todo el tiempo, apreto levemente la mano de la chica quien no se quejo tan solo iba con la mirada baja.

Se detuvo para que ella hiciera lo mismo - Lo siento, mi nombre es Naara Shikamaru, ¿te he lastimado? - pregunto, la verdad es que él no era caballeroso si se podía decir así, él era tosco, mujeriego sin duda alguna, su tono de voz aveces podía sonar dura o amable como en este momento, quien lo viera se sorprendería de escucharlo hablando así, no parecía él si había que ser sinceros - N-No - aseguro esta, la tomo de la mano nuevamente para continuar con su camino, deseaba un buen vaso de agua.

* * *

Observo a la rubia quien ya no lloraba, tan solo temblaba ligeramente, le sonrió levemente mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, la llevaría a donde sus amigos, necesitaba una bebida caliente al menos así lo pensaba, la tomo suavemente de la mano para comenzar a andar, ella tan solo bajo la mirada fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella no quería que nadie la viera llorar, se despojo del saco para colocarselo sobre la cabeza, al rubia se sorprendio más no dijo nada, de alguna manera le agradecía.

Apreto un poco el paso para que nadie la viera cuando se detuvo, ni siquiera se había percatado de que todavía salía un poco de sangre de su mejilla, desvío el rumbo para caminar a la enfermería, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que su madre venía hacía donde él aunque buscando algo en su bolso, ¿qué hacía ahí?, no deseaba saberlo en este momento, observo la puerta del armario y la abrio rápidamente para meterse en este con la rubia quien se sorprendio por ello, la pego a su cuerpo mientras le cubría la boca.

Observo a su madre pasar así que suspiro un poco, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado apegado a ella - Lo siento - murmuro y sinito el aliento de la rubia mezclandose con el suyo, olía a menta, se acerco un poco y ella cerro los ojos, se alejo de nuevo mientras abría la puerta para caminar de nueva cuenta a la enfemería, al llegar a esta la enfermera de inmediato comenzo a atenderla, en verdad que Sakura se había excedido en esta ocasión, sono su celular así que lo tomo.

Lo bueno es que había comprado otro de lo contrario sería regañado, era su madre - ¿Bueno? - pregunto tratando de no estar nervioso - Estoy en tu escuela, vine a darte tu medicina, ¿dónde estas? - sonrió levemente - Seguro padre esta con una amante, no necesito la medicina, ve a casa - colgo para observar a la rubia que al parecer se había percatado de su plática, no le importaba en lo mínimo, su familia era un caso, estaba bien si todo el mundo lo sabía, la enfermera termino así que la tomo de la mano para salir de allí.

Camino con dirección a su lugar de reunión - ¿Estás mejor? - pregunto él y ella asintió, la detuvo para pegarla a la pared y encerrarla entre su cuerpo, le preocupaba que tuviera miedo de venir a la escuela, eso le daba pánico, había prometido cuidarla y lo haría - Dejame ver - llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla para tocar la venda de la herida, Ino temblo y soniró levemente - Vamos - continuo con su camino, la verdad es que deseaba dormir un poco.

* * *

Estaba cohibida, se encontraba en una especie de aula que no era precisamente para estudiar, frente a ella estaban tres chicos, uno pelirrojo, uno castaño y un azabache que daba la tremenda casualidad era el que había ido a la tienda donde trabajaba en busca de su amiga, observo al castaño que la había llevado allí estar haciendo algo en la cocina o lo que parecía ser una - ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto el castaño quien tenía dos marcas extrañas en sus mejillas - H-Hyuuga H-Hinata - contesto con un sonrojo.

El castaño le sonrió amigablemente - Inuzuka Kiba, el pelirrojo con aires de matar a alguien es Sabaku No Gaara y el azabache de mirame y no me toques es Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto conocerte Hinata-chan - ambos aludidos lo miraron furioso lo que la hizo sonreir un poco - Toma - miro al castaño que le extendía una bebida, justo cuando la iba a tomar algo salto sobre ella haciendola caer mientras la bebida caía sobre su uniforme, se sorprendio al ver a un perro de color blanco y de tamaño no normal sobre ella.

- ¡Kiba, llevate a tu bestia! - grito el chico que la había conducido al lugar, el aludido tomo a su mascota por el collar mientras lo regañaba - Eso no se hace Akamaru - el perro tan solo ladro, trato de levantarse pero resbalo de nueva cuenta golpeandose con algo en la cabeza, de inmediato se llevo la mano a esta porque si había dolido - ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Shikamaru y ella asintió aunque le dolía un poco la cabeza, este la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantar con cudiado.

- Eres torpe - aseguro el azabache levantadose de su asiento - No deberías ser tan cortés Uchiha - aseguro el pelirrojo con un aire de burla en su tono además de sarcasmo - Tu uniforme se ha estropeado, no puedes ir por allí de esa manera - miro a Shikamaru quien la iba a conducir a un lado, sin embargo, observo al azabache frente a ellos - La llevo yo, viene Tenten y no creo que sea prudente que la vea aquí- señalo la puerta haciendo voltear al chico castaño quien solto su mano, el azabache comenzo a caminar así que lo siguio.

Este comenzo a subir unas escaleras así que lo siguio, abrio una puerta para que ella pasara primero, observo una habitación como si fuera de una casa aunque esta era una escuela - La ducha esta allá, cuando salgas abra ropa sobre la cama - dicho esto cerro la puerta, se sintio levemente mareada pero camino a la ducha, sin emabrgo, sintio curiosidad así que camino a lo que parecía ser un closet y se encontro con ropa de chico además de mujer, era raro ver ropa de mujer pero no eran conjuntos, solo bufandas.

En una mesa había varias notas con cosas escritas y con labial, camino de prisa a la ducha, no debía ser curiosa, sin embargo, sintio un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ese azabache y una chica en esa habitación.

* * *

- Toma asiento - indico Naruto y así lo hizo - Tu amiga Hyuuga esta en la ducha, la bestia de Kiba le ha arruinado el uniforme - miro al chico que la había abrazado así que se levanto de inmediato pero se sintio levemente mareada así que tomo asiento de nueva cuenta - Tenten viene, llevala arriba - el rubio la tomo de la mano para conducirla de prisa por las escaleras, una vez estuvo en una habitación suspiro mientras se sostenía de la pared, en verdad le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el rubio y asintió - Tan solo quiero a Hinata - la había llamado porque se sentía sola y necesitaba verla cuanto antes, ella era la única capaz de alegrarle el día y de hacer que olvidara lo que la pelirrosa le había hecho, esa chica en definitiva estava loca - Esta en la habitación de Sasuke, vamos - la tomo de la mano para conducirla al resinto, no podía creer que su amiga estuviera en la habitación de un chico, si Sasori se enteraba seguro que se encargaría de matarlas a ambas.

Detuvieorn sus pasos frente a una puerta - Pasa, yo tengo algo que hacer, no bajes hasta que venga - asintió mientras abría la puerta, observo el recinto, su amiga no estaba pero se escuchaba la ducha, dio un leve respingo al escuchar el abrir de la puerta de la ducha, esperando lo peor cerro los ojos - ¿I-Ino-san? - abrio los ojos asombarada al ver a su amiga que la miraba con una leve sonrisa, traía una bata cubriéndola, se acerco y la abrazo, la ojilavanda tan solo le acaricio el cabello.

Sin duda alguna su amiga siempre tendría esos aires de madre que necesitaba - T-Tranquila - murmuro esta mientras ella temblaba - M-Me han cortado el cabello - comento mientras su amiga la tomaba por los hombros - E-Esta bien, c-crecera - Hinata tal vez no era fuerte pero siempre tendría las palabras necesarias en situaciones como estas, ladeo la cabeza para descubrir que en la cama había ropa - ¿Y eso? - pregunto tratando de olvidar sus cosas, era lo mejor en este momento.

- E-Es para mi - sabía que su uniforme estaba arruinado así que estaba bien, caminaron hasta la ropa y observo el conjunto, Hinata se sonrojo mientras que ella apreto los puños, estaban locos si iba a permitir que su amiga usara eso - Te dare mi uniforme - su amiga la miro en verdad agradecida, no era que el conjunto fuera provocativo pero si dejaría que vieran su figura además de que sin duda alguna dejaría ver piel y sabía que a Hinata no le gustaba enseñar su cuerpo, tomo entre sus manos la ropa para caminar a la ducha mientras su amiga se secaba el cabello.

Se miro en el espejo, traía una falda con olanes de color rosa que estaba algo corta, una blusa strapless color amarilla que se ceñía en su busto además de unos zapatos con poco tacón que se ataban sobre el tobillo, suspiro para salir y su amiga le sonrió mientras tomaba su uniforme - T-Te ves h-hermosa - aseguro esta para entrar a la ducha, se sentía un tanto rara, esa vestimenta dejaba ver sus piernas largas además de que hacía notar sus pechos, se sonrojo al imaginarse la reacción del rubio.

* * *

- Siento interrumpir pero es hora de marcharnos Shika - Tenten entro por la puerta observando al castaño que se estaba colocando su saco - Vamos tarde - aseguro este observando a la castaña frente a él, su medio amiga y su prometida, lo bueno es que esta no le había reclamado por haber ayudado a la rubia, al contrario lo dejaba ser él con la condición de que cuando tuvieran compromisos se comportara y que al menos no tuviera pareja dentro de la escuela, Tenten sin duda alguna era lo contrario a su amiga Sakura.

- No debería de importarte, buen día a todos - saludo a los demás que seguían en lo suyo - Suerte - le dijo Naruto bajando de las escaleras para besar su mejilla y darle un leve abrazo, Tenten sonrió levemente - ¿Usas perfume de mujer? - pregunto con una leve pizca de burla la castaña, de inmediato todos la miraron con una leve piza de miedo, ella tan solo tomo la mano del castaño para caminar a la salida - No pienso decirle a Sakura, los quiero más a ustedes, nos vemos después - abrio la puerta para salir por esta.

Detuvo al castaño por la mano para colocarse delante de él - Tienes chueco el cuello - llevo sus manos a la camisa de este para acomodarlo suavemente, Shikamaru lo miro, apesar de que estaban en secundaria, ella era una mujer en todo sentido aunque algunas veces odiaba que participara en las bromas de la pelirrosa - ¿No diras nada? - pregunto llamando su atención y ella tan solo nego con la cabeza - ¿Qué clase de prometida le haría pasar un mal trago a su prometido? - pregunto esta continuando con su camino.

- Sobre lo de la rubia... - no sabía como empezar ni como terminar esas palabras, no sentía nada por ella porque no la conocía pero tan solo había sentido calor en ese abrazo, sin embargo, cumpliría su palabra, no tendría novia dentro de la escuela por Tenten - Shika puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo te pido que respetes mi presencia, se que la rubia estaba allí por Naruto no por ti - aseguro esta caminando por delante de este, fue ahí cuando noto que tenía un brazalete un tanto ancho en su muñeca izquierda.

- ¿Te has vuelto a hacer daño? - pregunto este llamando su atención - Si me hubiera hecho daño serías el primero al que acudiría - esta se despojo del brazalete y él suspiro un poco de alivio para continuar con el camino, no debían de llegar tarde al almuerzo con sus padres.

* * *

Naruto las había llamado después de que Tenten se hubiera marchado, le dolía un tanto la cabeza con tanto ajetreo, Sasuke alzo levemente la vista del libro que estaba leyendo esperando ver a la ojilavanda con el conjunto de una de sus tantas conquistas, sin embargo, bajo la vista de nueva cuenta al verla con el uniforme de la escuela de su amiga la rubia, sin duda alguna, la ojilavanda era demasiado penosa, continuo con su lectura - ¡Hazte a un lado imbécil, no hagas eso en público! - sonrió levemente al escuchar el grito de Gaara con dirección a Sai.

No es que fueran pareja, para nada, porque ambos ya estaban comprometidos, sin embargo, a su copia le encantaba molestar al pelirrojo con su acercamiento porque Gaara aunque no lo demostrara era demasiado vergonzoso - ¡Paren de una vez! - grito el rubio molesto cuando se escucho el sonido de unos tacones bajando por las escaleras ladeo la cabeza observando a la rubia que se veía simplemente hermosa sin lugar a dudas, el rubio soniró atontadamente al verla de esa manera, parecía sacada de un cuento.

- Muchas gracias, Hinata y yo debemos marcharnos, devolvere la ropa mañana - ambas hicieron una reverencia profunda ante los chicos, Sai tan solo veía las piernas de la rubia hasta que recibio un golpe dejo de mirarla, Chouji tan solo continuaba con su comida y Kiba al ver a la ojilavanda con ese uniforme deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ella asistiera a su escuela, estaba hermosa sin duda alguna - Puedes quedartelo, es ropa de una de mis amigas y no la necesitara más - dicho esto el azabache se coloco en pie para salir de la estancia.

- Sasuke, espera que me tienes que dar los apuntes - Kiba salio detrás de él como un torbellino, Ino tan solo tomo de la mano a Hinata para caminar a la puerta - ¿Quieres qué te acompañe? - pregunta Naruto con una leve sonrisa - Tú no acompañas a nadie Naruto más que a mi a la reunión con nuestros padres y tú te largas ¡ahora! - todo mundo miro a Sakura entrando por la puerta furiosamente mientras caminaba a donde Ino - Skura, no malinterpretes - pidio el rubio tan solo para escuchar la suave risa de la aludida que lo miro con una leve pizca de tristeza.

- ¡Largo! - tomo a la rubia por la mano para sacarla de allí provocando que esta se resbalara con los tacones y terminara en el suelo lastimandose la muñeca derecha - ¡I-Ino-chan! - Hinata trato de ir en su ayuda cuando una mano tomo de sus cabellos lastimandola, reprimio el grito mientras cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor... el golpe no había llegado, abrio poco a poco los ojos encontrandose con el azabache llamado Sasuke que apretaba la mano de la pelirrosa quien trataba de soltarse.

- ¿A quén crees qué quieres tocar Haruno? - gruño este apretando más el agarre - Sueltame - siseo esta molesta - La tocas de nueva cuenta y juro que te mato, Gaara - el pelirrojo se levanto ante su llamado para ir por la rubia que se levanto con cuidado porque en verdad dolía su muñeca, el pelirrojo la sostuvo con cuidado - Vamos - el azabache tomo de la mano a la chica ojilavanda para salir de allí, la pelirrosa camino a donde el rubio y lo abofeteo frente a sus amigos que tan solo la miraban asombrados.

- ¡Qué crees que haces que no me defiendes?! ¡Soy tu prometida, debes preocuparte por mi! - grito preso de la furia, sin embargo, en esta ocasión el rubio la abofeteo callandola por completo, la pelirrosa abrio los ojos asombrada por el golpe, sus amigos tan solo continueron en lo suyo, sabían que no estaba bien golpear a una mujer pero Sakura se lo merecía - Solo lo dire una vez, la tocas de nueva cuenta y juro que termino con el compromiso - dicho esto salio corriendo del recinto en busca de la rubia.

- ¿Acaba de golpearme? ¿Se atrevio a golpearme? - murmuro la pelirrosa aún estando en shock - Naruto puede ser fácil de manejar, sin embargo, cuando lo presionan demasiado es otra persona, te recomendaría que dejes en paz a Yamanaka sino quieres recibir más que una amenaza - le aseguro Sai bebiendo de una copa mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro, la pelirrosa tan solo salio de allí hecha una furia - También debiste decirle que cuando lo persionan demasiado es capaz de ser otra persona... una que no le teme a nada - comento Chouji llevandose a la boca algunas frituras.

* * *

Observo el auto de las empresas de Sasuke saliendo de la escuela, se detuvo por completo tratando de recuperar el aire, había corrido demasiado para tratar de alcanzarlo y al final no lo había logrado, tan solo necesitaba saber como se encontraba la rubia, era lo único que le importaba - Esta es la dirección donde trabaja - observo a Sasuke extendiendole algo - ¿Creí qué te habías marchado con ellas? - argumento el rubio observando que su amigo tan solo negaba con la cabeza.

- Esas dos mujeres traen consigo el cuento de donde hay demasiado drama y pasan cosas malas, prefiero seguir como estoy - aseguro su amigo comenzando a caminar, el rubio miro el papel y sonrió, al menos pordría visitarla en su trabajo y asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

* * *

Shikamaru trataba de no hacer ningun ruido, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonar de los cubiertos, ninguna persona decía nada tan solo continuaba con su comida, miro a Tenten que al parecer no tenía mucho apetito porque tan solo miraba la comida con cara de cansancio - Tenemos una noticia - ambos miraron a la madre de la castaña que dejo a un lado los cubiertos - El compromiso se termina - ambos abrieron los ojos asombrados por las palabras dichas, eso era una broma, tenía que serlo.

- ¿Cómo dices madre? - pregunto la castaña levantandose de su asiento - No seguiran comprometidos, es claro que el joven Shikamaru no tiene interés en ti y lamentablemente para darnos herederos necesitamos que él tenga interés en ti, sin embargo, comprendo que es imposible que muestre interés en alguien como tú... que casi se suicido hace dos años, permiso, no hay más que decir - su madre y la de la castaña se levantaron, su madre ni siquiera lo había saludo a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía desde hace tres años.

- No pienso permitir que el compromiso termine, Tenten es muy valiosa para mi, quiza no muestre interés pero la necesito a mi lado para controlar mis empresas, no me interesa si estan de acuerdo - se levanto tomando de la castaña para comenzar con su camino, sin embargo, se detuvo y ladeo un poco la cabeza observando a su madre que estaba como si nada - Por cierto madre, asegurate de acomodarte el vestido, no creo que quieras salir de aquí así, no es bueno para la familia que se enteren que la señora de Naara es una prostituta - dicho esto continuo con su camino.

Le dolía la cabeza demasiado, la castaña lo jalo para detenerse - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Tú no te quieres casar conmigo - aseguro esta observandolo con una leve mueca de enfado, él tan solo se recargo en una pared mientras tomaba aire - Tenten, te valoro demasiado y creo que eres la única mujer con la que quiero pasar mi vida... solo quiero pedirte algo - ella asintió mientras se recargaba donde él - Lo que quieras - aseguro ella, tomo aire porque estaba en definitiva loco por lo que iba a decir.

- Quiero que me dejes saber que siento por Yamanaka Ino, prometo no hacer tonterías y tratare de no lastimarte - la castaña suspiro un poco - Haz lo que tengas que hacer Shika... solo asegurate de averiguarlo pronto, sabes que odio que tardes - sonrió levemente mientras la tomaba de la mano de nueva cuenta, necesitaba ir donde la rubia pues quería saber quien era y al menos sabía donde trabajaba.

* * *

Bajo del auto para caminar a la puerta del trabajo de Ino, sin embargo, detuvo sus pasos al ver a su amigo Shikamaru caminando a la misma puerta que él, debía de estar viendo mal, además él estaba en una comida o lo que fuera, entonces... ¿qué hacía ahí? - ¡Dejare esto y vuelvo Sasori! - ambos voltearon la cabeza y observaron a la rubia con su uniforme puesto pero con un delantal azul sobre este, ella los miro como procesando el porque se encontraban allí.

Ino estaba en medio de los dos, los dos lo sintieron, los dos se dieron cuenta de ello, era una pelea por la rubia, solo esperaban que nada malo saliera de ella de lo contrario su amistad peligraría, la rubia solo sintio un viento que removio sus cabellos... algo no le daba buena espina.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Hyuuga Hinata

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Hyuuga Hinata  
**

Se encontraba en su trabajo, le dolía un poco la cabeza, además estaba preocupada por su amiga Ino, no deseaba que volviera a esa escuela en definitiva porque allí habían malas personas y al parecer su amiga rubia estaba en época de caza por esa chica pelirrosa que la había aventado al piso sin ningun miramiento, llevo una de sus manos a la alacena para tratar de bajar un maniquí que estaba en la parte alta pues tenía que cambiarle la ropa por algo más que su jefe le había dado, se estiro pero en definitiva no podría bajarlo.

- Hinata - ladeo la cabeza observando a su jefe que se veía preocupado por ella, el banquito se movio y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero tan solo se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre algo blando y calientito, abrio los ojos poco a poco encontrandose con su jefe que tan solo tenía las manos alrededor de su cintura, se sonrojo de inmediato - ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Sasori y ella asintió mientras se levantaba con cuidado, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo y la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba herido.

- ¡S-Sasori-sama, e-esta herido! - el pelirrojo la observo marcharse a grandes prisas para regresar con un botiquín, de inmediato se dispuso a curar la herida de la palma de su mano, el pelirrojo la observo con calma mientras hacía su labor, en verdad que estaba concentrada - L-Listo - señalo la ojilavanda y él tan solo asintió para levantarse con ayuda de la chica, ella caminaba por delante de este con el botiquín entre sus manos, parecía nerviosa o más que eso, sonrió levemente al verla de esa manera, sin duda alguna era demasiado linda.

- Hinata - la llamo y la chica se detuvo por completo esperando a que él hablara - ¿S-Si? - como siempre denotaba el típico sonrojo en sus mejillas, se detuvo frente a ella y llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, aspiro el aroma a lavanda que desprendía, parecía una deidad, ella se quedo quieta, se acerco levemente pero se detuvo, la chica no sentía nada por él así que tan solo beso su frente para revolverle el cabello con una leve sonrisa - Gracias - paso de ella para continuar con su camino pues había demasiado trabajo.

La chica se quedo allí de pie con el corazón latiendo a mil, siempre pasaba cuando el pelirrojo se acercaba de esa manera, miro el reloj, solo faltaban diez minutos para que terminara el trabajo, tenía deberes y la verdad es que tan solo quería descansar, miro por donde se había ido su jefe así que se dio prisa en devolver a su lugar el botiquín pues aún tenía que cambiar dos maniquís y no llevaba ni uno.

* * *

La rubia dejo la bolsa de basura y regreso, ninguno de los dos chicos había dicho algo tan solo se habían marchado después de verla, no sabía porque pero no le daba buena espina ese encuentro, abrio la puerta del local cuando alguien coloco la mano sobre la misma provocando que diera un respingo por el leve susto - Lo siento - ladeo la cabeza encontrandose con el azabache, la persona que las había ayudado, él había cargado el bolso de su amiga y el suyo para abordar el auto pues Ino se había lastimado la muñeca y esta se encontraba vendad.

- ¿Qúe hace aquí? - pregunto esta llamando la atención del chico que miraba dentro de la tienda - Deje caer en el bolso de tu amiga mi celular y lo necesito cuanto antes - antes de que dijera algo más este entro de prisa a la tienda para perderse en los pasillos, trato de buscarlo pero no lo encontro pues aunque fuera pequeño el local por dentro era inmeso, se dedicaba a vender artesanías pero también de ropa, ella aseguraría que por la ropa venían más clientes pues su jefe sin duda alguna era un gran diseñador y siempre daba el visto bueno a los clientes para la ropa que podrían usar.

Dio media vuelta en un pasillo para admirar a dos maniquís bien vestidos, sin duda alguna daban un aire de sofisticación o más que eso, entro en una puerta para observar la ropa que tenía que usar para vestir a dos maniquís antes de que su turno terminara, de lo contrario su jefe la regañaría bueno o lo que sea que le hacía porque no era muy bueno en regaños sin duda alguna, escucho un leve grito y salio de allí apresurada, lo más seguro es que su amiga se hubiera caído o algo peor.

* * *

- Sasori-sama - murmuro Hinata mientras este la sujetaba por el antebrazo, antes de que dijera algo más el pelirrojo la estrello sobre un estante y se acerco más a ella, la ojilavanda tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas además de estar muriendo de los nervios, le era imposible el respirar siquiera, su jefe se acerco a sus labios y cerro los ojos, podía notar su respiración cerca de su rostro, se mordio ligeramente el labio al sentir que este colocaba su otra mano cerca de su rostro, sintio que las piernas le fallaban por el acercamiento de su jefe.

- Lamento interrumpir - abrio los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esa voz, de inmediato el sonrojo inundo todo su rostro, quizo salir corriendo de allí pero su jefe la tenía sujetada de la mano - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto el pelirrojo, ella tan solo desvío la mirada, estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder - Necesito mi celular, lo deje en tu bolso cuando caminabamos tomados de la mano - comento el Uchiha con una leve sonrisa altanera en el rostro disfrutando del gruñido del pelirrojo que solto a la chica.

- V-Volvere con el - señalo la ojilavanda caminando pero tropezo con sus pies y termino en el suelo, el azabache en verdad que no creía lo torpe que era, parecía alguien con problemas serios de equilibrio, tan solo escucho el leve grito de la chica, al parecer se había lastimado - Hinata, ¿estás bien? - pregunto el otro chico tratando de ayudarla para revisar si se encontraba lastimada - No tengo tiempo para esto, necesito mi celular - comento el azabache un tanto desesperado ganandose una mirada de odio por parte del pelirrojo.

- Toma - alcanzo a tomar el celular que la rubia le había aventado para dar media vuelta, odiaba estar allí - G-Gracias I-Ino-san - le sonrió la ojilavanda y la rubia hizo un ademán restandole importancia al asunto, Sasuke detuvo sus pasos en la vuelta del pasillo y ladeo la cabeza observando como la chica era cargada en brazos del sujeto para comenzar a caminar, suspiro para continuar con su camino, salio de la tienda observando los ochenta mensajes de su madre, era obvio que no contestaría, ni en sueños lo haría.

Se detuvo en un mensaje de su hermano "Madre se encuentra enferma, deberías venir a casa" de inmediato lo borro, antes muerto que pisar la casa de su madre, él vivía con su padre así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, abordo el auto que lo esperaba y sono su celular, era una llamada de su hermano, sabía que insistiría hasta que contestara - ¿Qué quieres Itachi? - pregunto de inmediato mientras el auto se detenía en un alto, al parecer había un accidente por lo que tardarían en avanzar.

Abrio la puerta del auto haciendole una seña al chofer para que se orillara mientras se detenía observando la maniobra de este - Madre esta enferma, creo que debes verla - contesto su hermano mayor y rió suavemente - Dile que tome más vino - señalo con una pizca de repugnancia en su voz escuchando el suspiro de cansancio de su hermano, dio media vuelta observando caminar a la ojilavanda justo donde estaba él, bueno de hecho a la parada de autobús supuso - Sasuke hablo en serio - contesto su familiar desesperandolo más.

- ¡A un lado! - escucho a varios chicos gritar, los observo pasar cerca de él, estaban en bicicletas, malditos locos pensó - No pienso ir - contesto como si nada dando la vuelta observando que un chico en bicicleta pasaba cerca de la ojilavanda dandole una palmada en el trasero, escucho el grito de la chica que solto su maletín, rió suavemente - ¡Estas demasiado buena! - grito el sujeto al pasar por ella, se hizo a un lado y antes de que el sujeto pasara de él golpeo la rueda delantera de la bici provocando que este cayera aparatosamente.

Camino hasta donde él y coloco su pie encima de su hombro escuchando el grito del dolor del sujeto - Alguien debería de enseñarte modales - señalo dejandolo allí para caminar a donde la chica se encontraba, colgo el teléfono y tomo el maletín entre sus manos para extenderle la mano, no sabía que hacía, se suponía que no debía involucrarse pero al parecer ya lo estaba haciendo - G-Gracias - agradecio ella y antes de que dijera algo alguien tomo el maletín y a la chica de la mano para alejarla de él, era el pelirrojo que la ayudo a subir a su auto, tan solo sonrió levemente, Hyuuga Hinata era interesante sin duda alguna.

* * *

Se detuvo en la parada del autobús esperando a que llegara el mismo, le dolía un poco la cabeza además de que estaba tratando de aprenderse algunas cosas en su mente para el exámen de mañana que tenía que realizar, aún tenía deberes de escuela y la verdad es que se sentía cansada, eran las nueve de la noche por lo que su segundo trabajo de medio tiempo había terminado, envidiaba un poco a todas las personas que pasaban en un auto, parecía que nada les pudiera afectar, sobre todo la economía.

Un auto se detuvo frente a ella, era un auto de los que vendían en centros comerciales pero a tamaño real, la ventanilla se abrio y observo al rubio que la saludo con la mano además de con una sonrisa - Sube, te llevo a casa - de inmediato nego con la cabeza, no deseaba involucrarse más con este, ya le habían cortado su hermoso cabello, la habían aventado y casi abusado, ya tenía suficiente, el rubio bajo del auto y camino donde ella para tomar su maletín y abrirle la puerta, al parecer no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta.

Con pasos cortos abordo el vehículo escuchando el cerrar de la puerta, el rubio rodeo el vehículo y lo abordo para acomodar su maletín en los asientos traseros para encender el motor, se sentía nerviosa, no deseaba estar cerca de este porque siempre la colocaba nerviosa - Tranquila, se donde es tu casa, jamás te haría algo - comento este mientras se detenía en un alto, sono su celular y de inmediato lo tomo "No vengas a casa, nos estan corriendo de esta, tú padre no quiere que veas esto", abrio los ojos asombrada ante el mensaje de su madre.

- Detente - le pidio al rubio que nego con la cabeza, se mordio ligeramente el labio, no estaba bien, apostaba todo a que la causante de esto era la prometida del rubio, no quería que su familia pagara por su culpa - ¡Dije que te detengas! - grito mientras lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, Naruto se sorprendio al verla así por lo que de inmediato se orillo para ver que esta tomaba su maletín y bajaba del vehículo a grandes prisas, de inmediato se bajo para detenerla por el brazo pero ella se solto mientras lo miraba levemente furioso.

- No te me acerques, tú prometida esta hechando de mi casa a mis padres, mantente lejos de mi, mi familia no tiene nada que ver en esto - le dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas, el rubio de inmediato proceso la información, iba a matar a la pelirrosa por esto, de eso estaba seguro, trato de acercarse pero la rubia retrocedio de inmediato al borde del llanto - Sube, iremos a tu casa y prometo que arreglare esto - señalo él pero ella nego con la cabeza - No lo entiendes, si me ayudas tu novia acabara con mi familia - Ino dio media vuelta pensando en correr a su casa.

Sin embargo, se sorprendio al sentir que el rubio la abrazaba por la espalda, abrio los ojos asombrada mientras este colocaba sus manos en su abdomen, no tenía intenciones de soltarla en lo absoluto - No te vayas, prometo protegerte pero por favor sube al auto - el tono de voz del chico denotaba desesperación, en verdad que deseaba que abordara el vehículo, lo sintio cerca de su cuello y con eso la desarmo, no podía más, había caído en las redes del chico le gustara o no.

* * *

Bajo del auto observando que su padre hablaba furioso con algunos hombres que no le prestaban atención, su madre estaba llorando dentro del auto, camino detrás del rubio que se detuvo frente a los hombres quienes al verlo hicieron una reverencia de inmediato - Namikaze-sama - su madre bajo del vehículo y camino a donde ella para abrazarla, en verdad que esta situación era demasiado para ella, jamás la había visto tan vulnerable - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el rubio observando que de inmediato los hombres le extendían una hoja.

El rubio la tomo y maldijo por lo bajo, la rubia lo observo caminar a donde ella estaba con su madre - Tus padres obtuvieron un crédito de un banco al parecer para pagar tu educación, el dueño de ese banco es el tío de Sakura, si ella lo pide tu familia podría deber más de lo que se estipula, al parecer no cumplieron con el pago de este mes, por eso les estan quitando la casa - la rubia abrio los ojos asombrada por la información para separar a su madre y tomarla por lo hombros, estaba furiosa con sus padres.

- ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! ¡No necesito asistir a esa escuela, estaba bien en mi otra escuela, maldita sea, no debieron hacerlo! ¡Por mi culpa esta pasando esto! ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron mamá, papá?! - el rubio trago duro al observar a la chica al borde del llanto, nunca le había gustado ver llorar a una mujer, si podía siempre lucharía por evitarlo - Queremos lo mejor para ti, los gastos de este mes eran demasiados, lo siento tanto - su madre sollozo mientras su padre la abrazaba, Ino tan solo apreto los puños.

- ¡¿Lo mejor?! ¡Lo mejor para mi era esa escuela, quiza no aspire a más pero estaba bien, mi deber como su hija era ayudarles y soy yo la causante de esto! ¡Mamá, papá no debieron hacer esto, solo quiero que ustedes esten bien, no necesitaba esto, de verdad que no lo nece... - no termino de hablar cuando el rubio la abrazo, la rubia también se estaba ahogando con la situación, la apreto más mientras ella temblaba - Viviran en mi casa, sus cosas seran llevadas de inmediato, vamos - tomo de la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a subir al auto.

Él no se subio, regreso con los padres de ella mientras un auto aparcaba y dos camiones de mudanza se estacionaban para que varios hombres entraran a la casa de inmediato por las cosas personales, lo demás era para el banco - Suban al auto, seran llevados a mi casa - uno de sus choferes ayudo a subir a los señores para emprender la marcha, él camino de regreso a su auto y subio, la rubia tenía las manos en el rostro mientras lloraba, la atrajo hacía si y dejo que llorara - Tranquila, todo estara bien - murmuro este acariciando su cabello.

* * *

Caminaba con dirección a la tienda, tenía que comprar leche antes de que su padre llegara de lo contrario la regañaría y no deseaba escuchar sus gritos porque la haría sentir miserable, detuvo sus pasos al llegar a esta y entro para comprar lo necesario, pago y salio del establecimiento, se sentía levemente mareada, siempre era así que pensaba en su padre, es que le daba demasiado miedo, siempre la humillaba, su hermana Hanabi era su consentida en cambio ella parecía ser un estorbo.

Un auto se detuvo a su lado y de inmediato sintio miedo, estaba en la puerta de su casa, si su padre llegaba la mataría sin duda alguna, del auto bajo el azabache que camino a donde ella - Dejaste caer esto - le extendio su celular, la verdad es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta pues casi no le gustaban esos aparatos pero si lo llegaba a perder sin duda alguna su padre la golpearía, con sus manos lo tomo cuidando el no tirar lo que había comprado en la tienda - G-Gracias - le agradecio a este quien sonrió ladinamente.

- Hinata - de inmediato miro a su derecha observando a su padre que la veía furioso por estar a esas horas de la noche fuera de la casa y con un chico, sus ojos demostraban miedo eso no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha que observo al hombre, tenía los mismos ojos que la chica pero estos demostraban dureza, ese sujeto desprendía la misma aura que su padre - P-Padre yo... - con una mirada la mando a callar - A casa - la chica de inmediato con manos temblorosas se adentro en la casa.

El hombre no dijo nada tan solo entro en casa, suspiro para entrar al auto pero no encontraba sus llaves, escucho un leve grito que identifico como el de la chica, algo lo recorrio al escuchar eso, llevo la mano a la reja de esa casa pero se detuvo ese no era su problema para nada, no debía de inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le importaban, tan solo entro a su auto para emprender la marcha a su casa, su padre lo esperaba después de todo

* * *

- Bienvenido a casa Uchiha-sama - un mayordomo le hizo una reverencia mientras tomaba su abrigo, se despojo de la bufanda y camino con dirección a la cocina observando a su padre que estaba bebiendo una copa de vino - Toma asiento - hizo lo que se le indico y de inmediato se llevo a la boca una copa de whisky, no tenía edad para ello pero su padre nunca le decía nada, no se preocupaba por él así que podía hacer lo que quería sin esperar una represalía por parte de este.

- ¿Cuántos días te iras? - pregunto mientras comenzaba a cortar la carne con movimiento sútiles - Estare fuera un mes, toma - a su lado una mucama coloco una nueva tarjeta de crédito que coloco de inmediato en su billetera - Tu madre esta enferma, ¿piensas visitarla? - pregunto su padre mientras varias mucamas colocaban el siguiente plato frente a ellos - Le he dicho que tome más vino, no pienso ir donde ella, permiso, no tengo apetito - su padre sonrió levemente mientras él dejaba la servilleta a un lado y camino a la puerta.

- Sasuke - se detuvo antes de salir por completo para ladear la cabeza observando a su padre - Si es una chica, haz lo que hace un Uchiha - asintió para salir de la estancia con dirección a su habitación, maldita Hyuuga estaba metida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera recordaba porque la había investigado pero tenía que admitir que había sentido curiosidad, por eso conocía su apellido y también sabía que esta había estado tres veces en el hospital siendo admitida en urgencia por algunas contusiones fuertes y huesos fracturados.

No era tonto, sabía que su padre era quien la golpeaba, apreto los puños ligeramente, odiaba que un hombre tocara a una mujer por eso había golpeado al tipo de la bicicleta porque la había manoseado aunque tenía que admitir... estaba demasiado buena.

* * *

Observo su habitación, era enorme, sus padres dormirían en la de al lado, el rubio la había traído tomada de la mano, se sentía nerviosa por estar en la casa de este, lo más seguro era que la pelirrosa quisiera matarla mañana en cuanto se enterara del asunto - ¿Te falta algo? - pregunto el rubio y nego de inmediato con la cabeza observando que este entraba a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, de inmediato retrocedio, la colocaba demasiado nerviosa con él cerca, provocaba que sus piernas se sintieran de gelatina.

- Le he dicho a tus padres que pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que necesiten, mi madre esta de acuerdo y mi padre no esta en casa, estare siempre tras de ti no quiero que él se te acerque - cuando había hablado de su padre había notado una leve pizca de odio pero no preguntaría, asintió mientras caminaba a la ducha dando por terminada la conversación, sin embargo, el rubio la volvio a abrazar por la espalda - Mañana iremos a la escuela juntos, descansa - dicho esto camino a la salida cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ella tan solo se sujeto de la cama, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, parecía querer salirse del pecho, estaba feliz de poder estar junto a este, solo esperaba que nada malo sucediera, no deseaba que el sueño hermoso que estaba teniendo terminara en una pesadilla.

* * *

Caminaba con dirección a la escuela, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y le dolía horriblemente la costilla derecha, sentía que el aire no llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones, su padre la había golpeado después de que entrara a casa, estaba familiarizada con los golpes pero esta vez había sido con más saña al verla con ese chico, se sostuvo de la pared y sintio una punzada terrible, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero en vez de eso sintio algo calientito, alzo la vista observando al azabache frente a ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto pero ella no respondio al cerrar los ojos, se había desmayado, apreto los puños mientras la cargaba, tenía que llevarla a un hospital cuanto antes, la acomodo en el vehículo y observo que en su hombro derecho tenía una venda, instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a sus mejillas para acariciarla suavemente y sonrió como cuando era niño y aún creía en la felicidad - ¿Por qué demonios quiero protegerte? - pregunto mientras entraba al vehículo y la observo, parecía alguien indefensa y él quería ser su protector en definitiva, maldita sea, estaba odiando al destino sin duda alguna.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Retratos

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Retratos  
**

Bajo del vehículo con paso calmado cargando a la chica ojilavanda que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, de inmediato los doctores la colocaron sobre una camilla para llevarla a revisar, camino hasta tomar asiento, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y más que eso estaba estresado, le era imposible concentrarse en algo por el momento, observo a los doctores pasando rápidamente por sus ojos, al parecer era una profesión que ocupaba demasiado tiempo de las personas, sonrió levemente, por eso su hermano había estudiado medicina.

Alguien se detuvo frente a él y observo al médico que se había llevado a la chica, este tomo asiento a su lado, en momentos como estos odiaba haber venido a este hospital - Tiene una costilla rota, el hombro esta en condiciones malas, tiene moretones en los brazos y abdomen, además su vientre tiene algunas contuciones, no pense que fueras esa clase de chico - comento el pelinaranja a su lado, lo miro con una pizca de enfado mientras trataba de calmarse, de lo contrario mataría a su amigo por lo que acababa de decir.

- Jamás golpearía a una mujer - sentencio visiblemente furioso observando que su amigo reía suavemente - Esa chica no parece ser una de tus conquistas, no usa un uniforme de escuela privada sino pública - comento como si nada su amigo y tan solo suspiro, devio haber ido a otro hospital en palabras sencillas - No es una de mis conquistas - sentencio observando que este se levantaba de su asiento para señalarle la puerta así que lo siguio, irían a su consultorio, era momento de que Yahiko se pusiera serio y algo no le daba buena espina.

* * *

Bajo del vehículo junto con el rubio y de inmediato miles de ojos se colocaron sobre ellos, las piernas le temblaron y se sujeto de su brazo, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que se solto de inmediato - ¡Naruto! - ladeo la cabeza observando a la pelirrosa que corría a donde ellos se encontraban, sintio demasiado miedo pero esta tan solo abrazo al rubio y lo beso, sintio un nudo en la garganta así que se alejo de allí cuanto antes, no quería ver eso, no era necesario lastimarse sola.

Apreto el paso al escuchar que hacían una hermosa y otras cosas, dio media vuelta y choco con alguien por lo que cayo al suelo, se había llevado un buen golpe, suspiro mientras trataba de levantarse pero alguien le extendio la mano, alzo la vista y se encontro con el chico que la había abrazado cuando había sucedido lo del baño con la pelirrosa - ¿Te encuentras bien? - sin duda alguna parecía un caballero en su totalidad, tomo la mano hasta colocarse de pie mientras este la soltaba al parecer esperando una respuesta de su parte.

- Estoy bien, gracias - contesto esta tratando de pasar de este pero se quedo de piedra al observar a miles de chicas a donde se encontraban, retrocedio mientras estas rodeaban al chico que les sonreía - ¡Shikamaru-sama! - gritaban como locas, trato de pasar cuando una de ellas la empujo y cayo al suelo de nueva cuenta, al parecer ese era su lugar, se levanto para pasar con cuidado, después de todo tenía cosas que hacer, se detuvo al observar bajando de las escaleras a la chica que la había citado en el salón, la castaña que llevaba chongos.

- ¡Ahí viene la prometida de Shikamaru-sama, Tenten-sama! - observo a esta caminar a donde el chico quien la tomo suavemente de la mano para comenzar con el camino a un lado, sin duda alguna tenía mala suerte, ese chico también estaba comprometido, suspiro para comenzar a subir las escaleras cuando penso en Hinata, no había mando mensaje, lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado dormida, conociendo a su amiga en estos momentos estaría recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de algun profesor, solo quería leer un "Buena suerte Ino-chan" pero al parecer hoy no sería así.

* * *

Tomo asiento donde Yahiko le indico y lo observo extenderle algo - Esa chica es golpeada por alguien, debes darme una buena razón para darla de alta y no llamar a las autoridades correspondientes - tal y como había pensado, suspiro tratando de ver el lado bueno de la situación, debía mantener este asunto en secreto porque si su padre se enteraba sin duda alguna lo mataría - No se quien es, solo se su nombre, dala de alta, me hare cargo de ella - sentencio el azabache levantandose observando a su amigo que asentí para levantarse igualmente.

- Lo hare porque es la primera vez que te preocupas por alguien más, le di algunos sedantes, debía dolerle horrible y aún así estaba en la calle - asintió para entrar a su habitación, estaba profundamente dormida, parecía un ángel - Dijiste algo sobre su vientre... - miro a su amigo que asintió para observar a la chica que parecía dormir profundamente - Nada severo pero al parecer recibía patadas en esa zona, es sorprendente que no quedara estéril - comento este mientras la despojaba de la cinta de paciente que se encontraba en su muñeca derecha.

- Gracias - agradecio mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos con cuidado y salía de allí, la chica no pesaba tanto al contrario parecía no alimentarse bien, noto que era hermosa sin duda alguna, además de sus atributos pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas - Tiene principio de anemia, al parecer no se alimenta bien, creo que en tus brazos cargas un problema serio - comento su amigo mientras lo veía entrar al elevador - Lo se - contesto este mientras las puertas se cerraban, había perdido la primera clase, estaba muerto.

Llegaría para la segunda mientras ella dormiría en su casa, después vería que hacer con la ojilavanda.

* * *

Observo a la pelirrosa frente a ella, nadie más estaba en el salón pues al parecer habían salido por órdenes de la misma, estaba con la vista en el cuaderno, no pensaba contestar su pregunta - Contesta - gruño la pelirrosa, ya se le había hecho raro que esta no le dijera nada por bajar del mismo auto que su prometido, apreto ligeramente el labio mientras seguía en lo suyo cuando abrio los ojos asombrada, al sentir el agua en su cara - ¡Contesta! - grito esta furiosa, se sentía humillada pero no pensaba darle el gusto de nada.

En dos movimientos rápidos fue encerrada entre la pared y ella, sus dos amigas la sujetaban de las manos, vio las tijeras y sintio unas tremendas ganas de llorar, todo menos su cabello, no, no, trato de liberarse pero le era imposible y fue aún más imposible al sentir una patada en el abdomen cortesía de la pelirrosa que tomaba entre sus manos un poco de cabello, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo, nada pasaba, abrio un ojo y se encontro con Shikamaru que tomaba de la mano a la pelirrosa con expresión neutra.

- Tienes tres para soltarme - sentencio la pelirrosa pero fue despojada de las tijeras, el castaño la tomo de la muñeca y corto un poco de su cabello, escucho el grito de Sakura pero tan solo tomo de la mano a la rubia para alejarla de allí - ¡Shikamaru! - grito esta presa de la furia corriendo a donde se encontraba este, coloco a la rubia por delante sintiendo los golpes en la espalda por parte de la chica, el castaño solto a la rubia y tomo de la muñeca a la pelirrosa aventandola al piso, esta grito al sentir el golpe mientras todo mundo miraba absorto la escena.

- A mi no me tocas Haruno, no te he dado derecho de llamarme por mi nombre y la vuelves a tocar y juro que me vas a conocer - señalo este saliendo de allí con la rubia que era vista por todo el mundo - ¡Mi cabello! - grito la pelirrosa mientras _lloraba_, sus amigas de inmediato la abrazaron y consolaron, Tenten entro por la puerta caminando a donde ella se encontraba - Deberías de enseñarle modales a tu prometido - señalo esta mientras se levantaba escuchando la risa de la castaña que negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Deberías de no hacerlo enojar - contesto tomando las cosas de la rubia para caminar a la puerta - Si estas de su lado preparate Tenten - sentencio la pelirrosa y la castaña tan solo ladeo la cabeza - No tienes amigas querida, si me amenazas en ese caso preparate porque a diferencia de ti yo no me contengo por el bien de mi prometido, no me amenazes querida - contesto la castaña saliendo del salón azotando la puerta, la pelirrosa tan solo gruño, Tenten era mejor en la cuestión de jugar sucio, no le convenía tenerla en su contra, tendría que disculparse cuanto antes.

* * *

Entraron a la estancia en la que ya había estado solo que esta vez no había nadie, el castaño aún la tomaba de la mano y al parecer no tenía intención de soltarla en lo absoluto, comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta detenerse en una habitación, leyo el nombre encontrandose con el del chico que abrio la puerta, la solto para caminar al armario y deposito sobre la cama un uniforme de escuela nuevo, no camino más allá del marco de la puerta, se sentía incómoda con la situación, no entendía porque el chico estaba haciendo eso.

- Cambiate de ropa - comento este saliendo de nuevo, miro su ropa, bueno la verdad es que no había sido agua sino soda y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, estaba tan concentranda tratando de liberarse del agarre de esas dos tipas para que no cortaran su cabello que no se había dado cuenta de nada, camino a una puerta que encontro dandose cuenta de que era una ducha, entro en esta y comenzo a lavarse la cara, estaba pegajosa por lo que comenzo a lavarse el cabello, no quería dar más de que hablar pero al parecer no sería así.

Salio de la ducha con su uniforme viejo y con el nuevo colocado, dio un leve respingo al observar a Tenten sentada en la cama, ni siquiera había escuchado el abrir de la puerta además se sentía incómoda porque esa chica era la prometida de Shikamaru y no quería darle problemas a la misma - Guarda aquí ese uniforme - comento la castaña señalando la bolsa, con movimientos pausados lo hizo observando que esta se levantaba de la cama y caminaba donde ella, retrocedio instintivamente temiendo un ataque o algo así.

Abrio los ojos al escuchar una suave risa de parte de la misma - El que sea amiga de Sakura no quiere decir que pienso agredirte - comento esta mientras observaba su cabello para quitarse uno de sus prendedores y lo colocaba en su cabello, la miro sorprendida por eso - E-Es de usted, yo no podría... - no termino de hablar al escuchar la suave risa de la chica que nego con la cabeza - Es un regalo por lo del slaón, no volvere a molestarte - comento esta caminando a la puerta pero Ino la detuvo por la mano y al darse cuenta la solto de inmediato.

- S-Su prometido y yo no tenemos nada que ver - hizo una leve reverencia escuchando la suave risa de la misma - Shikamaru tiene sus razones, no te odio ni nada, ¿de acuerdo? - asintió aunque no había entendido muy bien a que se refería, la vio salir así que tomo la bolsa entre sus manos para salir de allí, la siguiente clase era cálculo y tenía que llegar cuanto antes, se detuvo al observar a Tenten acomodando el cuello de la camisa del colegio en el castaño que tan solo la observaba concentrada en su labor.

- Nos vemos en la cena - hablo la castaña saliendo de allí - Me alegra que fuera de tu talla - miro al chico que tomaba asiento, bajo con cuidado para hacer una reverencia - Muchas gracias - agradecio con intención de salir de allí cuando se dio cuenta de que este la miraba concentrado, le molestaba un poco porque su mirada era demasiado intensa - S-Su prometida, lamento si le he dado problemas - hablo de nueva cuenta haciendo una reverencia, jamás tartamudeaba pero esta ocasión era diferente porque esas personas eran muy poderosas y no deseaba tener problemas con ellos en lo absoluto.

- Hablame de tú, tengo tu misma edad y sobre Tenten no hay problema, sera mi prometida pero no se cree mi dueña como Sakura con Naruto, ¿gustas algo de beber? - pregunto el chico y nego con la cabeza pero aún así este se levanto de su asiento para caminar al bar, no quería saber si bebían alcohol, observo la habitación y algo llamo su atención, habían ocho cuadros en las paredes del mismo tamaño, eran retratos pero no familiares, un chico y una chica en cada cuadro, él vestido con un traje negro y ella con un vestido blanco y una flor blanca en el cabello.

- Son retratos - viro la vista observando que el chico le extendía un vaso con jugo de naranja, lo tomo mientras este tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta, con un ademán la invito a hacer lo mismo así que obedecio - ¿Retratos? - pregunto no entendiendo nada en lo absoluto - Somos nosotros con nuestras prometidas, es un compromiso desde que tenemos diez años - los volvio a mirar, parecían niños y le molesto que desde esa manera ya tuvieran un compromiso en la alta sociedad, era demasiado para niños aunque estos fueran los futuros líderes del país.

- Ya veo - contesto observando al rubio con la pelirrosa y al castaño con Tenten, observo a los demás chicos, no se veían felices sino que sus expresiones eran neutras - ¡Shikamaru el profesor te busca! - entro gritando Inuzuka Kiba quien miro a la rubia quien de inmediato se levanto haciendo una leve reverencia - No grites Kiba - señalo este mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa y tomaba de la mano a la rubia, los tres salieron de allí cerrando - Gracias por todo - agradecio de nueva cuenta observando al castaño que comenzaba a caminar con el otro chico recién llegado.

- De nada - hablo este mientras reprendía de nueva cuenta a su amigo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico era demasiado sofisticado a pesar de que podía dormir en cualquier lugar, sin duda alguna era demasiado raro ese chico, dio la vuelta pues su clase casi comenzaba y no deseaba llegar tarde.

* * *

Los ocho se encontraban escuchando su clase, el rubio estaba escribiendo demasiado rápido en el teclado al igual que sus amigos, el profesor se disculpo saliendo del salón, los ocho suspiraron al mismo tiempo, al parecer estaban cansados - ¿Por qué llegaste tarde Uchiha? - pregunto Gaara llevandose a la boca un vaso de agua observando al azabache que escribía aún en su computadora - No son tus asuntos Sabaku - sentencio este como si nada mientras tomaba entre sus manos varios libros para continuar tecleando.

- ¿Con otra de tus conquistas? - pregunto el rubio con una expresión un tanto juguetona observando la mirada furiosa del azabache - Ayude a una mujer que es golpeada, que tiene principios de anemia, que esta en mi casa teniendo pesadillas y que necesita de alguien que cuide de ella - dicho esto tomo sus cosas para salir de allí, no observo que sus amigos se miraron entre si no creyendo lo que había dicho - ¿Creen qué sea verdad? - pregunto Sai observando bajar por las escaleras a grandes prisas al azabache, vaya que había corrido demasiado rápido.

- Sasuke puede ser un mujeriego pero no miente, al menos no cuando se trata de mujeres - sentencio Naruto comenzando de nueva cuenta a teclear, puede que el azabache fuera engreído, un maldito cuando se trataba de deportes, una persona frívola, una persona sin ninguna pizca de piedad cuando se metían con las personas que amaba pero cuando se trataba de mujeres no mentía, solo con las que le importaban porque cuando se trataba de sus conquistas era el mismo de siempre, al parecer esa misteriosa mujer era alguien importante para su amigo, sonrió levemente, quiza el gran Uchiha Sasuke se estuviera enamorando de alguien.

* * *

Tomo sus cosas con cuidado, el día había terminado y deseaba cuanto antes volver a casa, aunque sería la del rubio, salio del aula caminando con paso calmado, le dolía un poco la cabeza y más que eso, se sentía mareada, todo era culpa de la pelirrosa, maldito víbora que la atormentaba diario, tomo su celular observando que Hinata no había llamado, le estaba preocupando su amiga, demasiado si era sincera, pensaba llamar a Sasori cuando su celular le fue arrebatado, observo al Uchiha a su lado mientras miles de chicas la miraban con un aura negra.

- Vamos - este la tomo de la muñeca comenzando a caminar, trato de soltarse pero este no se lo permitio, observo un auto y justo cuando este la iba a aventar dentro de este fue sujetada por alguien, de inmediato reconocio el aroma encontrandose con el rubio - ¿A dónde la llevas Sasuke? - pregunto este alejandola un poco, su amigo suspiro para empujar a la rubia dentro del auto cerrando la puerta para observar a su amigo que esperaba una respuesta, no sabía que decirle, lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar los comentarios de burla sobre el asunto.

- La mujer que es golpeada es su amiga - contesto observando que el rubio se hacía a un lado, al parecer lo iba dejar ir - La rubia es mía - murmuro escuchando la risa del azabache - No es mi tipo, viene tu prometida - Naruto ladeo la cabeza sintiendo que era abrazado por la espalda, suspiro levemente porque se le había olvidado que Sakura cenaría en la noche en su casa y no sabía que hacer con los padres de Ino y con la misma, el auto emprendio la marcha, quiza Sasuke podría ayudarle con el asunto, según sabía su padre no estaba en el país.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? - pregunto la rubia mirandolo desconfiadamente observando que el azabache tan solo levantaba una ceja - Si te quisiera para mi ya hubieras pasado por mi cama - comento este como si nada mientras miraba por la ventana - Además no eres mi tipo, tus pechos no son muy grandes - hablo juguetonamente cuando sintio un golpe en el abdomen cortesía de la rubia que estaba sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo furiosa - ¡E-Eres un pervetido! - esta coloco la mano en la manija de la puerta aprovechando el alto.

Antes de abrirla esta fue cerrada de nueva cuenta - Tu amiga esta en mi casa, se desmayo en la calle - Ino abrio los ojos asombrada mientras apretaba los puños, acción que no paso desapercibida por el chico - Maldito Hiashi - murmuro esta regulando su respiración - ¿Hiashi? - no le sonaba ese nombre a no ser que fuera el novio de la ojilavanda o algo así - Es su padre... el hombre que la golpea - comento la rubia mirando por la ventana - ¿Y su madre? - pregunto el azabache mientras el auto daba la vuelta, casi llegaban a su casa.

- Murio hace mucho, cuando Hinata tenía tres años y Hanabi uno - le contesto la rubia observando al azabache que no entendía nada - Hiashi se cataloga como un buen padre pero es una escoria, dese niña maltrata a Hinata, algunas veces la golpea hasta que pierde el conocimiento, otras ocasiones le quita la comida durante un mes o dos semanas, recuerdo que una vez la golpeo tanto que fue ingresada de urgencias, dijo que había tenido un accidente en el transporte y lloro frente a los doctores, ¡lloro! ¡¿puedes creerlo?! - pregunto la chica furiosa.

- ¿Y su hermana? - pregunto el azabache que estaba tranquilo, al menos a los ojos de la rubia porque estaba maldiciendo al tipo por dentro - ¿Hanabi? Esa es una... en fin, es la hija favorita de Hiashi, le compra todo, le da todo, no le toca ni un solo cabello, Hinata duerme en la cocina y ella, ella duerme en una habitación enorme, va a una escuela privada y Hina a una pública - comento Ino mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo, el azabache suspiro, sin duda alguna el tipo era un excelente padre... era un maldito sin duda alguna.

* * *

Ino entro de prisa a la habitación observando a la ojilavanda sentada en la cama - ¿I-Ino-chan? - pregunto esta sintiendo como era abrazada por la rubia que la apreto mucho más, noto que su amiga estaba llorando, sonrió levemente - L-Lo voy a matar - murmuro esta furiosa escuchando la suave risa de la ojilavanda que acariciaba su cabello, Sasuke regreso sobre sus pasos pero se detuvo, hace bastante que no caminaba por esas habitaciones, observo un gran cuadro en la pared derecha y sonrió arrogantemente.

El retrato de él y su prometida, hace mucho que no la veía, ese fue el último día, quiza es que se hubiera enamorado de alguien más y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas porque no le gustaba para nada, se detuvo frente a este y paso sus dedos, su madre había pedido exclusivamente esas medidas quiza para restregarle en la cara que él tampoco sería feliz durante su vida, eso lo sabía desde que había nacido en esa familia, no era necesario que se lo recordaran, sus amigos también los tenían en su casa, era como un recordatorio de que el amor y la felicidad no entraban en sus vidas.

Observo a su prometida, era hermosa no dudaba de ello pero no le gustaba lo falsa que era, si llegaban a contraer matrimonio al menos los dos se ignorarían por completo, su celular sono así que lo extrajo de su bolsa observando el número de Naruto - ¿Qué quieres dobe? - pregunto algo molesto, no sabía que hacer con la ojilavanda pero tenía muy en claro que no podía dejar que se fuera a su casa, ese hombre la mataría - Necesito que Ino no venga a mi casa hoy, te conte que esta viviendo aquí pero hoy es la cena con Sakura - suspiro, eso no iba a ser fácil.

- Es una necia, querrá ir a tu casa, argumentara deberes escolares - le contesto mientras escuchaba risas suaves dentro de la habitación que le pertenecía a su madre - Por favor teme - en verdad que su amigo sonaba al borde de un colapso nervioso - Bien, me debes una - dicho esto colgo para caminar a la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar algo - D-Debo irme cuanto antes, p-padre se m-molestara - abrio la puerta de lleno, por supuesto que no pensaba dejar que se fuera a esa casa donde podrían matarla, antes muerto que permitir que ella se fuera de su casa.

- No vas a ningún lado Hyuuga y Yamanaka tu tampoco, Naruto tiene unas cosas que atender y no puedes entrar a esa casa hoy, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo diganlo - dicho esto pensaba salir pero en ese momento sono el celular de la ojilavanda quien tenía una expresión de terror en el rostros, esas mujeres eran demasiado problemáticas diría Shikamaru, la chica pensaba contestar pero le arrebato el teléfono - Escuche con atención, su hija se queda en mi casa y más le vale guardar silencio sino quiere una demanda por todo lo que tiene - dicho esto colgo y le devolvio su celular.

- Una mucama vendra - camino a la puerta para cerrarla, camino con dirección a su habitación, solo esperaba no tener más problemas por la ojilavanda de lo contrario su vida terminaría aunque le había gustado la sonrisa en el rostro de la ojilavanda.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estas? - reconocio la voz del rubio de inmediato, era media noche pero se encontraba haciendo deberes al igual que su amiga quien estaba bebiendo leche - En la casa de tu amigo Uchiha, tú tenías cosas que hacer - comento escribiendo algo observando que su amiga se estaba quedando dormida - Siento eso, baja a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke - algo no estaba bien, al menos tenía esa impresión, colgo para tomar un pequeño suéter - Vuelvo rápido Hinata - su amiga asintió mientras intentaba no dormirse.

Bajo corriendo mientras sentía el frío recorriendo su cuerpo, detuvo sus pasos al ver al chico dentro de la casa bien abrigado, trato de regular su respiración, le dolía un poco la garganta, lo miro, parecía afectado por algo, algo que no entendía, este la atrajo en un abrazo acomodando su mentón en el hueco de su cuello, ella tan solo se quedo quieta - Lo siento, lo siento tanto - murmuro este, Ino sintio un nudo en la garganta, algo malo había pasado y ella no deseaba saberlo.

- Tengo que irme con Sakura en dos días durante un año, lo siento, lo siento - trato de no llorar pero le era imposible, las lágrimas salieron y él también lloraba, no sabían porque pero les dolía demasiado, les dolía lo que el destino les estaba haciendo...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Despedida

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Despedida  
**

Abordo el vehículo con el azabache pues su amiga había abordado otro que la llevaría a su escuela, suspiro de nueva cuenta, le dolía un poco la cabeza y más que eso sentía que su pecho dolía demasiado, no creía que fuera posible lo que el destino le estaba haciendo, era un hermoso sueño que se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla - ¿Qué haras con mi amiga? - pregunto la rubia a Sasuke que la miraba con una expresión neutra mientras guardaba algo en su maletín - Supongo que se lo preguntare a ella - contesto este como si nada ante la mirada levemente furiosa de la chica.

- Querrá irse a su casa - comento como si nada Ino observando la sonrisa ladina del chico - No soy la clase de persona que ayuda a los demás, solo a mis conocidos, ella no lo es, tampoco tú, si quiere irse que se vaya - contesto el chico como si nada mientras bajaba un poco el vidrio para sentir la brisa sobre sus cabellos - Quiza se quede con Sasori - penso la rubia en voz alta al menos a los ojos de azabache porque Ino sabía que el Uchiha sentía algo levemente por su amiga, al parecer ambas tenían buena suerte o quiza mala.

- No me interesa - contesto como si nada el azabache recargando su cabeza, tenía demasiado sueño y más que eso, cerrro los ojos, estaba odiando a la rubia, no pensaba permitir que la ojilavanda se quedara en casa de otro chico, sobre todo la casa de ese pelirrojo, se veía que él la quería y ella no, quiza le haría cosas malas, no, no, definitivamente no pensaba dejarla ir con ese chico, haría todo lo posible por convencerla para que se quedara en su casa, su teléfono sono así que lo tomo entre sus manos observando el número de Naruto.

- ¿Qué quieres dobe? - pregunto molesto, ya le había hecho un favor pero no pensaba hacerle otro - Como sabes nos vamos en dos días, Sakura ha colocado miles de carteles de despedida, por favor haz que Ino no vea nada aunque ya sabe lo del viaje, los quitare lo más rápido que pueda - suspiro un poco, en verdad que su amigo era un necio, no tenía la mínima idea de porque lo ayudaba, quiza era porque él lo había ayudado demasiado en su niñez - Vale - colgo para observar que casi llegaban a la escuela, miro a la rubia que estaba entretenida con el paisaje y con la mano en la manija del auto, al parecer quería bajar del vehículo lo más pronto posible.

El auto se detuvo así que miro a la chica que cerro los ojos por unos momentos, la tomo de la mano para abrazarla, escucho el respingo de la misma, viro la vista observando si no había carteles y la solto al cerciorarse de que no había ninguno - Puedes bajar - señalo como si nada al observar el mensaje "fuera de peligro" por parte de su amigo el rubio, la rubia alzo la mano abofeteandolo por completo - No te atrevas a abrazarme de nueva cuenta sin mi permiso - gruño mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

La observo caminar, sin duda alguna Yamanaka Ino era demasiado interesante.

* * *

Doblo el pasillo cuando sintio que chocaba con alguien, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero en vez de eso observo que alguien tenía una mano alrededor de su cintura, se sonrojo levemente al observar a Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa - Al parecer siempre nos encontraremos así - comento este mientras la soltaba, ella tan solo rió suavemente, hizo una leve reverencia al chico - Gracias por no dejarme caer, permiso - paso de este apretando un poco el paso, no deseaba estar tanto con ese chico porque tenía una prometida y aunque él le había dicho que Tenten no se molestaría, no deseaba dar problemas.

Shikamaru la observo marcharse, sin duda alguna esa rubia era interesante pero por el momento no podía mover sus fichas porque su madre lo estaba vigilando, la muy maldita deseaba asegurarse que nadie interfiriera en la unión de ambas empresas, siguio con su camino cuando observo a Sasuke caminando a su dirección - Buen día - saludo con una leve sonrisa observando que su amigo miraba interesantemente su teléfono, parecía muy concentrado en esa pequeña tarea, jamás lo había visto así, al contrario en algunas ocasiones lo rompía o lo tiraba al agua para que sus admiradoras dejaran de llamar.

- Sasuke - lo llamo y este poso su vista sobre él - Lo siento, ¿decías algo? - pregunto el azabache guardando su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón - Nada, solo te saluda - señalo como si nada - Buen día a ti también Shikamaru - contesto el azabache señalando el camino a la estancia así que caminaron juntos con dirección a este - ¿Qué veías en el celular? - pregunto el castaño mientras subían las escaleras porque tenía que admitir que era un poquito estresante el silencio que siempre estaba presente cuando caminabas al lado del Uchiha.

- Me aseguraba que la mujer golpeada y con principios de anemia hubiera llegado con bien a su destino - contesto como si nada mientras se detenían en el aula - Jamás te preocupas por nadie, ¿qué tiene de especial esa mujer? - pregunto de nueva cuenta el castaño escuchando el suspiro de cansancio del azabache, al parecer en definitiva no le gustaba comentar sus cosas personales - Jamás te he preguntado nada con respecto al suicidio o intento de suicidio de Tenten, te pido que respetes mi privacidad - dicho esto abrio la puerta para cerrarla, el castaño tan solo se quedo allí.

Tenía razón el Uchiha, nadie jamás le había preguntado algo sobre la castaña pero si querían podían hacerlo aunque quiza para Tenten no sería bueno, abrio la puerta, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era más tarea por llegar tarde.

* * *

Se dejo caer en la silla del aula mientras suspiraba - ¿Cansado? - pregunto su amigo Sasuke con un deje de burla por lo que miro con una expresión que decía claramente "no hables del asunto" - Muy buen día señores - observaron al primer profesor del día que de inmediato comenzo a escribir en el pizarrón con una rápidez que ningun humano poseía - ¿Te aseguraste de qué no viera nada? pregunto mientras tecleaba rápidamente pues no quería más tarea de la que ya dejaban por ser el último en esas formúlas.

- Me asegure tanto que me abofeteo, Yamanaka es alguien interesante dobe - señalo su amigo con una leve sonrisa mientras veían a Shino levantarse, era el primero en terminar y solo quedaban dos puestos más, tecleo de prisa cuando sono su celular, maldita sea, no debía contestar, observo a Naruto levantarse, se apresuro y tomo la laptop en sus manos para ir donde el profesor, mientras esperaba tomo su teléfono y observo una llamada de su chofer, de inmediato marco el número porque esa persona había sido quien había llevado a su escuela a la ojilavanda.

- ¿Paso algo? - pregunto de inmediato mientras Shino salía de la fila y caminaba a su lugar, Naruto estaría bien así que él tenía que estar bien en todos sus ejercicios - Un señor se llevo a la señorita, trate de detenerlo pero me golpeo, la chica lloraba, siento no haber hecho mi trabajo Uchiha-sama - gruño levemente, ese hombre o señor era sin duda alguna su padre, maldito viejo, el rubio salio de la fila por lo que entrego su computadora observando que el maestro revisaba de prisa sus ejercicios - Ven por mi a la escuela ahora - dicho esto colgo observando que su profesor terminaba de revisar.

- Como siempre bien Uchiha-san pero si piensa saltarse las siguientes clases me vere en la necesidad de llamar a su padre - miro al profesor con gesto cansado para tomar su computadora de nueva cuenta no viendo ningun señalamiento, un buen trabajo como siempre - No pensaba irme profesor - contesto mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hasta su asiento, era claro que no podría irse a ningun lado así que la chica ojilavanda tenía que esperar.

* * *

Se encontraba en clase, su celular sono, observo a la profesora, era claro que no podría contestar, ladeo un poco el celular y observo el teléfono de la casa de Hinata, su hermana estaba en su escuela privada, su padre trabajando, era Hinata sin duda alguna pero de inmediato su cabeza comenzo a tener ideas sobre de que Hiashi hubiera ido a su escuela, no, de ninguna manera pensaba permitir que ese maldito viejo tocara a su amiga, escribio a prisa los deberes y en ese momento sono el timbre, tomo sus cosas para salir de allí corriendo.

Bajo las escaleras de prisa mientras marcaba el número de la casa de su amiga, si algo le pasaba iba matar al viejo, no pensaba tenerle piedad al desgraciado ese, dio media vuelta observando que los alumnos caminaban con dirección al almuerzo, ella paso de la multitud saliendo de la escuela, miro si venía un taxi pero maldijo porque no le alcanzaba para pagar uno así que suspiro para comenzar a correr, era una gran corredora, alguien excelente en deportes así que llegaría rápidamente a la casa de su amiga.

No podía pasarle nada a Hinata, sabía que su padre estaría furioso después de que el Uchiha contestara esa llamada pero jamás había esperado que incluso hubiera ido a su escuela porque lo daba por hecho, ese maldito con tal de golpear a su amiga era capaz de todo, solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

Le dolía el cuerpo a horrores, su padre había ido a su escuela cuando ni siquiera a las reuniones de padres asistía, sin embargo, al ver sintio miedo incluso el chofer del azabache que se había portado muy bien con ella trato de detenerlo pero no funciono porque su padre lo golpeo y se la llevo allí, pensaba que no armaría un escándolo pero lo hizo al abofetearla en plena calle, al llegar a su casa la avento al suelo mientras la pateaban en el abdomen, había agarrado las tijeras y le había cortado un poco el cabello, sin duda alguna estaba furioso con ella.

Después de eso la había golpeado en la cara con más furia, se separo de ella cuando la vio escupir sangre pero no se conformo con solo eso puesto que la golpeo con la cabeza en el piso en repetidas ocasiones, se había abierto la frente, sentía demasiada sangre resbalando por algunas zonas de su cuerpo y no solo eso sentía un nudo en la garganta, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, había llegado arrastrandose hasta el teléfono y como había podido marco el número de celular de su amiga que seguramente estaría en clase pero al menos ya le había avisado, Ino era inteligente vendría.

Las lágrima seguían saliendo, algunas por el dolor por no decir la mayoría pero también lloraba de impotencia, no entendía como es que su padre le hacía eso a ella que era su hijo, sabía muy bien que se parecía a su madre que los había dejado por irse con otro hombre pero jamás había esperado que su progenitor la odiara como lo hacía, siempre soportaba todo porque tenía a Ino y a Sasori pero es que ya no podía más, le había gritado que era una zorra, que ningun hombre se fijaría en alguien como ella, la lastimaba más emocionalmente que físicamente.

A su hermana nunca le hacía nada y lo peor es que esta la trataba igual que su padre, cuando preparaba la comida para ambas siempre le escupía diciendo que estaba salada, le aventaba agua cuando no había comprado o preparado su comida favorita y aguantaba todo eso porque era su hermana menor pero ella había presenciado la golpiza y tan solo estaba comiendo un poco de pastel, no había hecho nada, en cuanto su padre había terminado con ella simplemente se había ido de la casa hablando por celular, la había dejado allí.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! - era Ino que estaba en la puerta de su casa, trato de hablar pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer, el simple hecho de intentar moverse le dolía demasiado, escucho golpes en la reja, sin duda alguna su amiga era una gran persona, escucho el timbre de la casa para segundos después escuchar un golpe seco, la había tirado - ¡Hinata, santo Dios! - la rubia se coloco a su lado mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Ino era su hermana por razones como esas, la levanto con cuidado y gimio, entonces la deposito de nuevo en el suelo.

- Llamare a una ambulancia - asintió con la mirada observando que su amiga sacaba su celular para marcar el número, estaba temblando, lo más seguro era que estuviera en un mal estado, escucho pasos y trato de mirar quien era - ¿Uchiha? - reconocio al instante el apellido, había sido el chico que la había llevado a su casa, no era su culpa esto que había pasado, tarde o temprano su padre la buscaría y entonces si que le hubiera ido peor - La ambulancia viene en camino - comento la rubia mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas, se podía leer claramente la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga.

- Esto es mi culpa - les dijo el chico y ella nego suavemente con la cabeza diciendole algo con la mirada a Ino, ella lo entendería - Ella piensa que no es tu culpa, tarde o temprano pasaría esto, estara bien, Hinata es fuerte pero quiere que no te culpes - le sonrió levemente a la rubia para después gemir, ese simple gesto le había dolido a horrores, escucho más pasos y observo a gente entrar de prisa para apartar a su amiga y comenzar a revisarla - Esta perdiendo demasiada sangre - trato de no espantarse pero es que la verdad es que no deseaba morir, al menos no en este momento.

La subieron con cuidado a la camilla para llevarla, su amiga tomo sus cosas para salir con ella - Sube - asintió para subir al carro mientras la ambulancia emprendía la marcha - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto la rubia mientras trataba de no pensar en cosas malas, el azabache tan solo emprendio la marcha, al final había decidido venir él personalmente y no con su chofer, en momentos como estos agradecía tener un coche en la escuela - Mi chofer me hablo, sin embargo, no logre venir más temprano - se disculpo con la rubia que sonrió levemente.

- Hinata ha soportado cosas peores, saldra de esta - aseguro mirando que la ambulancia se abría paso entre la multitud de autos - La llevare a mi casa, no pienso dejar que se quede en la suya - Ino rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Eres capaz de protegerla? - pregunto observandolo fijamente mientras este daba una vuelta de prisa, no perdiendo el paso a la ambulancia que manejaba de prisa - No se si sea capaz de protegerla pero al menos quiero que no sufra más - se sincero el azabache deteniendo el auto, de inmediato ambos bajaron.

Ino observo que llevaban a Hinata a grandes prisas por lo que les pidieron que tomaran asiento y esperaran, se sentía demasiado impotente con la situación, no podía creer que su amiga estuviera de nuevo en ese infierno del que le había prometido la sacaría como fuera.

* * *

Salieron de la clase cuando observo a Sakura corriendo a donde él, esta lo abrazo de inmediato mientras lo besaba, sus amigas tan solo se hicieron a un lado, no los culpaba por odiar ese tipo de escenas - Mamá adelanto el viaje así que nos iremos durante la noche - asintió no muy convenvido, lo menos que deseaba en estos momentos era pelear con la pelirrosa, sus amigos lo miraron un poco compadecidos, sin duda alguna no les gustaba el hecho de que se fuera durante un año pero no podían hacer nada, era decisión de sus padres.

- Terminare mis maletas y nos veremos en el aeropuerto - comenzo a caminar con sus amigos, deseaba un descanso antes de marcharse, no deseaba tener una despedida con la rubia, no sabía que sentía exactamente por ella pero la apreciaba demasiado, la necesitaba y no tenía idea de porque, sin emabrgo, era tal y como había dicho Sakura durante la cena de ayer, jamás podrían estar juntos por la diferencia de clases sociales pero estaba pensado en una opción para poder estar con ella aunque eso significara cometer locuras.

- No te ves muy animado - comento Sai y sonrió levemente, era obvio que no estaba animando, jamás lo estaría - No lo estoy - se sincero observando que sonaba su celular, era su madre, al parecer también pensaba en que tenía que terminar las maletas - Los veo en el aeropuerto - se despidio de sus amigos mientras abordaba el auto marcando el número de su madre - La rubia se quedara en casa, esa es mi condición para irme con Sakura - escucho el suspiro de su madre, ella no había estado de acuerdo en darles alojamiento pero al final había accedido a cambio de que se comportara mejor con la pelirrosa.

- Bien, la cuidare bien para que cuando vuelvas no tengas ninguna queja - sonrió levemente, su madre podía ser muchas cosas pero siempre cumplía sus palabras, no contesto tan solo colgo para suspirar, no desaba despedirse de la rubia, la extrañaría demasiado y la despedida solo intensificaría su dolor sin duda alguna.

* * *

Observo dormitar a la ojilavanda, tenía una gasa en la frente, por suerte no un collarín, el doctor le había dicho que tenía tres costillas fracturadas, una contusión severa en la cabeza y gracias a Dios no un derrame cerebral, además de que tenía que hacerse exámenes en el vientre porque este se encontraba demasiado anchado cosa rara en esa edad, el doctor le había dicho que quiza tuviera contusiones no bien atendidas, él la verdad es que no sabía que ahí podían hacerse contusiones, sin embargo, el médico tambien había dicho que no era un experto así que tenía que buscar a alguien más tarde porque el médico que sabía esas cosas se encontraba descansado y no vendría al hospital hasta mañana.

Llevo una de sus manos a su frente, tenía el ceño fruncido, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, observo sus labios, tenían un leve corte, su padre en verdad que se había enseñado con ella, tomo su celular para marcar el número de su padre, su padre podía ser cualquier cosa pero siempre lo consentía en sus caprichos y esa chica era uno de ellos, además su prometida no tenía porque enterarse del asunto - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto de inmediato su padre pues jamás le dijo que le llamaría o algo así.

- Tengo un capricho, es una chica no de nuestra clase social, quiero cuidarla, quiza la conozcas cuando regreses, deseo que se quede en casa - escucho una suave risa de parte de su padre - Si es lo que quieres hazlo, no tengo ningun impedimento - aseguro este y sonrió levemente mientras observaba que la chica dejaba de fruncir el ceño - Necesito abogados - comento haciendo referencia a la demanda que le pondía al padre de la chica - Solo llama y haz lo que tengas que hacer para cumplir tu capricho - miro a la ventana, la rubia descansaba fuera, no estaba del todo dormida pero estaba cansada.

- Gracias - dicho esto colgo para caminar a la puerta pero se detuvo al observar el mensaje de su amigo rubio, eran las ocho de la noche y estaba en el aeropuerto, ellos tan solo se habían despedido en la azotea no diciendo nada, le contesto diciendo que la rubia estaba con él y la mujer golpeada, instantes después sono su celular - No le digas nada - sonrió levemente - No prometo hacerlo - dicho esto colgo para salir de inmediato, su vuelo salía en media hora así que se detuvo frente a la rubia que lo miro, su celular sonaba pero no pensaba contestar en lo absoluto.

- Naruto se va hoy, no quiere una despedida contigo porque inesperadamente te valora demasiado... ¿quieres ir al aeropuerto? - la chica de inmediato se levanto asintiendo, sin duda alguna su amigo tenía demasiada suerte.

* * *

Estaba en la fila a pocas personas de entregar su pasaporte y abordar el avión, ladeo la cabeza observando si la rubia venía por ahí, Sakura iba más adelante porque habían discutido, su celular sono y observo el mensaje de Sasuke, salio de la fila buscando con la vista a la chica y entonces la observo, estaba en otra sala, al parecer se habían equivocado de sala, no era culpa de ella sino de él al decirle mal el dato a Sasuke pero es que simplemente no podía ser capaz de despedirse de ella, no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para ello.

La rubia lloraba mientras tenía una mano sobre el cristal, él se acerco y coloco la mano sobre el cristal de su sala, no lloro tan solo le sonrió a la rubia que derramaba lágrimas mientras le sonreía levemente... era una despedida en silencio pero se decían muchas cosas, él le prometía regresar pronto y no olvidarla porque deseaba que estuvieran juntos y ella le decía que lo esperaría estando preparada para lo que tenían que afrontar... era una despedida de dos personas que no se conocían pero se querían demasiado... era una despedida de dos almas gemelas...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Palabras Sinceras

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Palabras Sinceras  
**

El azabache miro a la rubia que iba con la vista perdida en la ventana, sabía que estaba sufriendo y las lágrimas que salían de sus mejillas lo demostraban - Si sigues llorando, la gente pensara que te he hecho algo malo - le comento con un leve tono de burla pero ella no contesto tan solo siguio con la vista perdida, era un tanto estresante verla así, siempre desde que era un niño le había incomodado ver a una mujer llorar aunque le encantaba ver a su madre llorando, eso si que lo disfrutaba pero con la rubia y con la ojilavanda era diferente.

Maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de que quiza sentía algo por esas chicas, sin embargo, la diferencia era enorme - Tú no has hecho nada, el destino lo ha hecho - comento ella casi en un murmullo, el azabache se estaciono para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y acercarse a ella, la despojo del cinturón y la tomo del brazo para que se acomodara sobre sus piernas escuchando los sollozos que la rubia daba, estaba demasiado mal aunque se esmeraba en pensar que no era así, Sasuke no entendía porque lloraba, no conocía a Naruto, no sabía su pasado de mujeriego y estaba completamente seguro de que cuando se enterara saldría más lastimada.

La rubia se llevo una mano a los ojos para cubrirse, el azabache tan solo la observaba temblar, en verdad que la chica estaba mal, tenían que volver al hospital para trasnferir a la ojilavanda a su casa pues sus abogados ya se estaban encargando del asunto y estaba seguro de que su padre no volvería acercarse a la chica, la rubia en verdad que se encontraba destrozada, él no podía creer que una persona pudiera sentir algo intenso por una persona a la que casi no conocía, existían demasiadas cosas de Naruto que la rubia no sabía, solo esperaba que por el momento no se enterara.

* * *

Fue ayudada a bajar de la cama con demasiado cuidado para tomar asiento en una silla de ruedas, le dolía todo el cuerpo y más que eso estaba apaleada emocionalmente, la enfermera condujo la silla hasta fuera de la habitación donde observo a Ino que la miraba con una sonrisa radiante pero ella se dio cuenta al instante de que algo le había sucedido a su amiga por lo que extendio la mano indicandole que se acercara - ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, las palabras se atoraban en la misma y no podía hablar demasiado.

- Si, me alegra que estes bien Hina - le contesto la rubia abrazandola con cuidado para no lastimarla, acaricio su cabello mientras el azabache les indicaba que continuaran con el camino, se sentía una carga para el chico, no deseaba darle problemas al chico pero al parecer se los estaba dando al menos eso pensaba - Viviras en mi casa a partir de hoy, tu padre no se acercara de nueva cuenta - comento este y ella asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían para dar a la recepción del hospital.

Se detuvieron frente a dos autos - El de atrás te llevara a casa de Naruto - le señalo a la rubia el azabache viendo que esta besaba la frente de su amiga para caminar a este que se encontraba con la puerta abierta, abrodo y este con una maniobra certera emprendio la marcha, trato de levantarse pero el chico la detuvo negando con la cabeza para colocarse en cuclillas, aparto varios mechones de cabello de su frente para pasar una mano por su cintura y otra por sus piernas, dio un leve respingo al ver que la cargaba mientras el chofer subía la silla de ruedas al auto.

El azabache abrio la puerta para subir con cuidado y acomodarla sobre sus piernas para que no se lastimara, se le fue el aire al sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, estaba calientito a pesar de que hacía demasiado frío - Tranquila - murmuro este al ver que se mordía el labio por el dolor, es que simple y sencillamente le dolía demasiado el costado por las patadas de su padre, era un tanto raro estar en esa posición porque sentía que podía lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba pero sabía que el azabache jamás la lastimaría, algo se lo decía.

- G-Gracias por d-dejar que me quede en su c-casa - agradecio la chica observando que el chico tan solo miraba por la ventana, al parecer no había escuchado sus palabras - ¿Has pensado en cambiarte de escuela? - pregunto y de inmediato nego con la cabeza, jamás había pensado en eso porque le gustaba su escuela, tenía demasiado lugares que amaba y no pensaba en ningun momento dejarla - N-No - le contesto mientras el chofer emprendía la marcha, tenía demasiado frío pero no diría nada, no deseaba dar más problemas al chico.

* * *

El auto se estaciono dentro de la casa del rubio que ya no estaba a su lado, se limpio las lágrimas para bajar en cuanto la puerta se abrio y camino directo a casa, la puerta fue abierta por una mucama que la despojo de su abrigo, la trataban como si fuera la dueña de esa casa pero solo estaba de paso, sus padres le habían dicho que no podrían recuperar la casa en un tiempo por lo que la señora Uzumaki los dejaría quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario, iba a subir las escaleras cuando vio a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo salir de lo que parecía ser un despacho con algunas lágrimas.

Bajo las pocas escaleras que había subido para caminar a donde ella con paso temeroso - ¿S-Se encuentra bien? - pregunto a la que parecía ser la madre del rubio porque tenía los mismo rasgos que este, la señora cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos, Ino se coloco a su altura para acercar una mano a su hombro tratando de darle apoyo, Kushina tan solo se arrojo a sus brazos mientras lloraba aún más, la rubia se quedo quieta pasando las manos por su espalda, al parecer la señora se encontraba demasiado mal.

Jamás había estado en una situación como esa pero sabía que hacer muy bien al menos con chicas de su edad, no sabía que hacer con gente de más edad pero al menos trataría porque la señora en verdad que se encontraba mal, parecía una niña pequeña que se había alejado de sus padres, lloraba desgarradoramente.

* * *

Kushina se acomodo entre los edredones de su cama mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por sus ojos tratando de limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas, estaba destrozada, Minato tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir miserable y tendría que soportarlo durante un año debido a que su hijo estaría de viaje en Inglaterra perfeccionando el idioma inglés, no sabía si podría con esto pero lo haría porque era su deber, después de todo se había casado con él así que quisiera o no tendría que soportarlo durante un año.

La chica rubia que estaba hospedada en su casa se había portado muy bien con ella al traerla a su habitación, después había salido con dirección a la cocina prometiendo prepararle algo para que se calmara... tomo entre sus manos el retrato de su boda con Minato, ¿cómo es qué la persona que había dicho amarla pudiera hacerle tanto daño?, ¿cómo es qué la lastimara con sus palabras?, ¿cómo es qué prometiendo cuidarla siempre la lastimara?, ¿cómo es qué prometiendo serle fiel siempre traía a sus amantes a su casa?... recordo lo que le había dicho mientras las lágrimas salían de nueva cuenta.

_Necesitaba que le dijera si iría con ella a esa fiesta de beneficiencia porque tenía que confirmarlo cuanto antes pero estaba encerrado en su despacho desde hace más de tres horas con su secretaria, sintio un nudo en la garganta al pensar en su secretaria, más bien su amante número uno porque nunca la veía hacer algo, era tan tonta que no podía ser secretaria de alguien como su esposo pero esas piernas largas, esos pechos bien firmes y demás cosas la ayudaban a seguir siendo su asistente, gruño levemente cuando abrio la puerta._

_No podía más, estaba harta, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, se quedo de piedra al ver la escena por lo que solo volteo la cabeza para que su secretaria saliera de prisa de la estancia, sonrió amargamente, hace mucho que no la tocaba, ni siquiera la miraba y a esa mujer parecía amarla con todas sus fuerzas - Te he dicho miles de veces que no entres sin tocar, ¿eres retrasada? - pregunto molesto su esposo mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la mano para conducirla hasta una de las sillas y sentarla, incrusto un poco más sus uñas pero no se quejo, no le daría el gusto._

_- No soy retrasada, solo que necesito tu confirmación para la fiesta de beneficiencia en dos días - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, su marido tan solo rió suavemente - Jamás dejaría que me vieran con alguien como tú - contesto este mientras tomaba algunos papeles en sus manos y los leía, apreto los puños, ¿con alguien como ella?, por Dios si era su esposa, sentía un nudo en la garganta - Tienes razón, no puedo permitirme que me vean con un asco de persona como tú, me asegurare de que siga siendo así, después de todo la basura sigue siendo basura - le contesto mientras se levantaba._

_Camino con dirección a la puerta mientras trataba que las fuerzas no la abandonaran cuando sintio que Minato la tomaba fuerte de la mano para darle media vuelta y la estrellaba en la puerta provocando que se golpeara con la pared en la cabeza, solto un pequeño quejido al sentir de lleno el golpe - Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme basura de nuevo porque tú lo eres más, eres una mala esposa, una mala madre, Naruto ni siquiera te respeta, mucho menos yo, no eres nadie Kushina, no eres diga de que te respeten porque eres una basura - siseo el rubio apretando más el agarre en su muñeca._

_- Claro pero esta basura es tu esposa - señalo furiosa mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre pero lo que recibio fue una bofetada de lleno de parte de su esposa - Te callas, ¿esposa?, no, tú no eres mi esposa, solo eres la mujer con la que tuve que casarme, no te amé, no te amo y jamás te amare, es así de fácil, solo ame a una mujer y esa no eres tú así que largo de mi vista antes de que te haga más daño - gruño su esposo y ella se quedo quieta mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo, le era imposible retenerlas, al menos por el momento._

_- ¡¿Más daño?! ¡Desde que nos conocemos solo me haces daño, por favor Minato deja de ahcer esto! ¡No digas que no me amas! - grito aferrandose a algo que sabía no existía y no podía existir en la relación que tenían, no eran marido y mujer, ni siquiera amigos, solo eran dos personas destinadas a estar juntas desde su nacimiento quisieran o no - Mírate Kushina, das pena, no te amo, jamás lo he hecho, no siento nada por ti por eso te lastimo como lo hago, esa mujer que acaba de salir espera un hijo mío y creéme cuando te digo que a ella si la amo, vete, el solo verte me repugna - no espero a que dijera algo tan solo la tomo del brazo para sacarla de su despacho._

_El dolor era demasiado así que tan solo lloro como una niña pequeña, una niña a la que le duele demasiado la rodilla por haberse caído, una niña a la que le han quitado su más preciado juguete._

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a la chica rubia que traía una charola, la observo caminar donde ella y colocarla sobre sus piernas mientras le sonreía, sin duda alguna esa niña era amable - Es un poco de avena y té - asintió para observar la charola, no solo había eso, habían varios hot cakes y fruta, sonrió un poco para llevar una mano a la cuchara para tomar algo de azúcar pero la chica la detuvo suavemente para inclinarse y limpiar sus lágrimas, se quedo quieta mientras ella hacía eso, al terminar le sonrió con cariño a pesar de no conocerla.

- Una señora tan hermosa no debe llorar aunque he de reconocer que las lágrimas la hacen ver aún más hermosa, sus ojos se cristalizan y le dan un brillo único - comento Ino mientras ladeaba cabeza y le sonreía tiernamente, esas palabras sin duda alguna eran palabras sinceras de parte de la rubia que camino a la puerta, al parecer tenía cosas que hacer - Gracias por todo Ino - le agradecio, sabía muy bien el nombre de la rubia al observar que su hijo mostraba interés por ella, ahora entendía muy bien porque.

- De nada Kushina-sama, permiso - hizo una leve reverencia para salir de la habitación cerrando tras de si con sumo cuidado, comenzo a comer un poco más calmada, no pensaría en que esa mujer esperaba un hijo de su esposo, solo por hoy se permitiría pensar que era feliz.

* * *

El auto se detuvo frente a la mansión del azabache que espero a que la puerta se abría, cargo de nueva cuenta a la ojilavanda que se sujeto de su cuello observando que el chico tan solo continuaba con su camino, la puerta fue abierta por dos mucamas que se veían algo nerviosas pero él no les dijo nada tan solo continuo con su camino hasta que se detuvieron en la sala y se mordio ligeramente el labio, ante ellos se encontraban dos chicas muy hermosas en todo sentido, parecían modelos de revista que se acercaron donde el azabache quien tan solo sonrió ladinamente.

- Te hemos extrañado Sasuke-kun por eso en cuanto nuestro vuelo arribo, hemos venido directamente aquí - comento una que era pelirroja de ojos verdes, era muy hermosa - Solo ire a dejar a mi huésped a su cama y las atendere, conocen el camino a mi habitación - señalo el azabache y Hinata sintio una punzada en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, al parecer no era la primera vez que estaban en la mansión del chico, el chico comenzo a subir las escaleras con calma mientras ella iba con la vista hundida, ladeo la cabeza al escuchar las risas de esas chicas.

Sasuke abrio la puerta de su habitación, era la misma donde se había quedado la última vez, camino hasta la cama para acomodarla sobre los edredones - Una mucama vendra a ayudarte - asintió sin verlo, tan solo se mordía ligeramente el labio - ¿P-Puedo hacer una llamada? N-No deseo que S-Sasori-san se preocupe - el azabache la miro con una pizca de furia pero no dijo nada tan solo señalo el aparato a un lado - Viviras aquía a partir de este momento así que lo que quieras solo hazlo y pidelo, permiso - dicho esto dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta para cerrarla detrás de si.

Hinata tan solo limpio algunas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, Sasuke dio un respingo al observar a su hermano frente a él, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia - ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? - pregunto de inmediato apretando la manija de la puerta, solo esperaba que la ojilavanda no hiciera ningun ruido porque esa era la habitación de su madre y no deseaba que su hermano le diera un sermón - Es la habitación de mamá, ¿trajiste a una de tus conquistas aquí?, ¡¿cómo te atreves?! - Itachi lo tomo del cuello de su camisa mirandolo furisoo.

El azabache solto de inmediato para mirarlo tratando de contener su furia - Tú y madre tienen la costumbre de sacar conclusiones precipitadas - gruño cuando sintio el puñetazo de lleno de su hermano mayor lo que provoco que cayera hacía atrás abriendo la puerta porque no la había cerrado del todo, escucho el respingo de la ojilavanda que aún se encontraba recostada en la cama, Itachi se quedo de piedra al verla, era demasiado hermosa y no iba con las especificaciones de su hermano menor para una de sus conquistas.

- Lo siento Sasuke - se disculpo de inmediato cuando sintio que su hermano menor colocaba sus piernas a manera de derribarlo al piso, trato de levantarse pero su hermano se lanzo sobre él golpeandolo en la mejilla de lleno - Es mi casa así que no te atrevas a tocarme dentro de ella, vete mientras te lo pido amablemente - gruño colocandose en pie observando que su hermano mayor se levantaba con dificultad para llevarse una mano a la boca, la ojilavanda se levanto de inmediato para ir donde el chico que tenía unas extrañas marcas debajo de sus ojos.

- ¿S-Se encuentra bien? - pregunto preocupada, Sasuke no daba crédito, esa chica era demasiado tonta, la tomo de la mano apartandola de su hermano pero escucho su quejido y la solto de inmediato, necesitaba salir de la casa cuanto antes así que salio de allí, Hinata se llevo una mano a su costado, le había dolido demasiado ese agarre, solo escucho el sonido de un auto arrancando de inmediato, supuso que era el chico - Creo que esa pregunta va más con usted - señalo Itachi mientras se levantaba un poco dificultosamente.

- N-No lo creo... ¿e-es l-leucemia? - pregunto la ojilavanda que al ver al chico había reconocido de inmediato los síntomas y las ampollas en sus dedos lo delataban, se causaba el vomito en ocasiones cuando la sangre no quería salir - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto el pelinegro caminando hasta la cama, se sentía demasiado cansada - Mi madre murió al tener esa enfermedad - comento Hinata sin tartamudear porque con ese chico se sentía más cómoda que con el azabache lo cual era un tanto raro porque supuestamente ella eran hermanos.

- Lo siento he de irme, no quiero otro puñetazo - comento este mientras se levantaba y caminaba con dirección a la puerta, Hinata tan solo sonrió para caminar a la cama, se sentía demasiado cansada pero quería darse una ducha así que llamaría a una mucama para que la ayudara con eso, solo esperaba que el azabache no hiciera algo malo.

* * *

Salio de la ducha con calma para empezar a colocarse el uniforme con cuidado, se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde sobre todo porque tendría que tomar el autobús que la dejaría cerca de la escuela así que tomo su maletín para salir de su habitación, sus padres habían salido desde temprano, casi no los veía porque estos se esforzaban demasiado en los pagos de su casa aunque sabían muy bien que no podrían recuperarla de inmediato pero ellos mantenían las esperanzas, bueno era su decisión así que no les diría nada.

Bajo de prisa las escaleras hasta detenerse en la sala observando a la señora de la casa que la miraba con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro - Me he tomado la libertad de preparar un auto para que te lleve a la escuela, además de que te acompañare porque tengo que ir al centro comercial, ¿te molesta? - de inmediato nego con la cabeza mientras hacía una reverencia - Gracias - agradecio de inmediato para salir de la casa y abordar el auto, la señora se acomodo en su asiento abrochandose el cinturón.

El auto emprendio la marcha y comenzo a sentirse nerviosa, sintio que la señora la tomaba de la mano suavemente para sonreirle - Me alegra haberte conocido Ino-san - comento esta mientras besaba su mejilla, se sonrojo un poco, la señora era muy tierna y se veía aún más hermosa al no tener en sus ojos rastros de lágrimas, ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió un poco.

La puerta del auto se abrio así que bajo primero y después la señora, de inmediato las miradas se centraron sobre ellas - Muchas gracias - agradecio con una reverencia mientras Kushina la tomaba de los hombros para que la mirara, se acerco y beso su frente como si de una madre se tratara, entendía muy bien porque su hijo Naruto estaba interesado en ella, cuando él volviera vendrían miles de cosas horribles pero su hijo era fuerte y estaría bien, si amaba mucho a la chica frente a ella superarían todos los obstáculos sin duda alguna.

- El auto vendra por ti al finalizar las clases - Ino asintió mientras comenzaba con su camino a su salón, se sentía cohibida por las miradas de sus compañeros sin duda alguna era el centro de atención el día de hoy, dio media vuelta y choco con alguien, cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe pero unas manos pasaron por su cintura no permitiendo que cayera al piso, abrio los ojos encontrandose con Shikamaru quien le sonreía, al parecer no tenía intenciones de soltarla como en las otras ocasiones lo haría.

- ¿Podrías soltarme? - pregunto pero él nego con la cabeza de inmediato - No, prefiero hacer algo como esto - abrio los ojos asombrada al sentir que el chico se acercaba a sus labios, su corazón latio demasiado rápido por el acercamiento de este, Shikamaru se inclino para besarla, ahora que no estaba Naruto era su oportunidad, la guerra había comenzado y su amigo había tomado una decisión tonta al marcharse con Sakura sin duda alguna...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Juego Limpio

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Juego Limpio  
**

Shikamaru se inclino para besarla, ahora que no estaba Naruto era su oportunidad, la guerra había comenzado y su amigo había tomado una decisión tonta al marcharse con Sakura sin duda alguna... - Shikamaru - de inmediato solto a la chica que con un buen juego de pies se mantuvo de pie y ladeo la cabeza observando a su amigo Sasuke que lo miraba con una expresión un tanto neutra - P-Permiso - la rubia haciendo una reverencia se retiro de inmediato saliendo corriendo de allí.

- ¿Por qué me interrumpiste? - pregunto el castaño algo molesto por la impertinencia de su compañero que tan solo sonrió levemente - No es un juego limpio el que pensabas hacer - contesto mientras daba media vuelta comenzando con su camino a su salón de clases, lo menos que necesitaba era llegar tarde y recibir trabajo extra - ¿La cuidaras por él? - pregunto su compañero provocando que se detuviera, Sasuke tan solo asintió, era un favor que el rubio le había pedido y lo cumpliría porque era un pequeño pago por toda la ayuda de Naruto con respecto a sus problemas.

- Solo lo dire así Shikamaru: juega limpio - fue su escueta respuesta para continuar con su camino, el castaño sonrió, en definitiva que Naruto no era tan tonto como lo aparentaba, sin embargo, de alguna manera estaría solo con Ino, ansiaba probar sus labios, fue casi capaz de rosarlos pero su querido amigo Sasuke los había interrumpido, al menos iría con más cuidado a partir de ese momento, comenzo a caminar con dirección a su salón, no deseaba trabajos extras si era sincero, lo único que deseaba era descansar durante la tarde.

- Shikamaru - se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de su prometida Tenten que tenía una venda en la muñeca derecha, al parecer se había lastimado de nueva cuenta, camino donde ella para tomarla de la mano suavemente y abrazarla, la apreto un poco más tratando de que ella dejara de tener miedo, según sabía sus padres estaban peleando por el control de las acciones últimamente, eso bien se sabía en la comunidad, no era para que se lastimara pero Tenten era demasiado suceptible con estas cosas.

- No hagas eso - murmuro él cerca de su oído refiriéndose a que no se lastimara más, a que soportara un poco más - ¿Puedes dejar a Ino? - al escuchar la pregunta se separo de inmediato de ella viendo que la castaña tan solo esperaba la respuesta a esa pregunta - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - más o menos se daba una idea pero la verdad es que no deseaba lastimarla, sentía demasiado cariño por ella pero no podía sentir más, claro que se enojaba si hablaba con los chicos o si coqueteaba con alguien pero era normal porque la quería.

- Te necesito Shika, no a tiempos cortos, te necesito en serio - contesto ella con un brillo en los ojos que demostraba que estaba a punto de llorar o que quiza ya había llorado - Dame tiempo - la castaña tan solo dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar, a unos pasos se detuvo y ladeo la cabeza un poco - Solo lo dire una vez Shikamaru, ven conmigo - extendio la mano pero él tan solo retrocedio y dio media vuelta, Ino era mucho más importante que Tenten y ella debía de entenderlo quisiera o no.

Tenten tan solo lo observo marcharse y continuo con su camino, que después no se quejara por lo que haría, que disfrutara estar con la rubia, no odiaba a la chica pero en serio que necesitaba al castaño pero este ya había decidido.

* * *

Sakura se acerco un poco al rubio que estaba estudiando y se veía demasiado concentrado en un libro de literatura inglesa - Naruto - lo llamo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello, el rubio ni siquiera se movio tan solo continuo leyendo - Te estoy hablando - murmuro la pelirrosa en su oído, tomo sus manos para pasarlas por su cabeza y levantarse de la silla, la tomo del ante brazo para conducirla hasta la cama y la tomo del mentón algo enojado - No me toques - gruño observando la sonrisa ladina de la chica, en verdad que era una loca.

- Vamos Naru, hemos estado aquí tres días y ni siquiera me has tocado - la pelirrosa hizo un leve mohín y el rubio la levanto mientras la tomaba del cabello para que lo mirara - Estoy aquí contigo por Ino, no porque quiera estar aquí contigo, no confudas las cosas Sakura - dicho esto la solto para caminar hasta la silla y tomo asiento de nueva cuenta, tan solo escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrandose con demasiada fuerza, suspiro para observar su celular y leer el mensaje de Sasuke, claramente decía que Shikamaru no estaba jugando limpio.

Gruño un poco mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello despeinandose un poco, estaba totalmente tonto por no haberse quedado con la rubia, sin embargo, no era momento de arrepentirse, ese no era él después de todo, sabía que su madre estaba cuidando a la chica y que Sasuke haría lo mismo, no tenía nada de que preocuparse, su celular sonó así que lo tomo entre sus manos observando la llamada entrante de su padre, suspiro un poco para contestarle, lo único que deseaba es que no estuviera bebiendo.

- ¿Cómo te va con Sakura? ¿La estás tratando bien? - su padre era exactamente igual o peor que su abuelo, siempre pensando en el bien de su prometida antes que en el bien de él por eso los odiaba, estaba harto de ellos - Si - fue su escueta respuesta para alejar el teléfono al escuchar el tono de que había colgado, solo por eso había llamado, solo por Sakura quien no era su hija sino él, suspiro dejando el teléfono a un lado y tomo el libro en sus manos de nueva cuenta, tenía que darse prisa con sus clases de inglés.

Si Shikamaru intentaba volver a besar a Ino sin duda alguna volvería a Japón, no le importaría nada pero tan solo deseaba estar con la rubia, dejo el libro y camino a la televisión prendiendola en el canal de noticias, se quedo de piedra al instante al ver que la madre de Sakura había anunciado su compromiso con el padre de Sai, solto el aire que había estado reteniendo, se suponía que ese compromiso se anunciaría dentro de algunos meses no en este momento, corrio a la puerta pues tenía que ver si ella estaba bien.

No la odiaba pero si estaba harto de su comportamiento, sin embargo, se detuvo, no, no iría a ver como estaba, Sakura había causado este viaje entonces no iría tras ella, que se las arreglara como pudiera porque de alguna manera tenía que cobrarle lo que había hecho.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras con calma mientras miles de ojos estaban sobre ella, se sentía cohibida, además de que no entendía porque la estaban viendo a ella precisamente, dio la vuelta en un pasillo y se quedo de piedra al ver un enorme oso de peluche y un ramo de flores blancas arriba de su casillero, suspiro un poco para caminar a este y al estar frente al mismo alzo las manos para tomarlos con cuidado, deposito las dos cosas con cuidado en el suelo para observar la nota que estaba pegada a la oreja del oso.

La desdoblo con cuidado observando una caligrafía perfecta "Un pequeño presente de mi parte: Shikamaru", un leve sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, sonrió un poco cuando la nota le fue quitada de las manos, observo al azabache frente a ella quien tomo ambos regalos con un movimiento ligero para tomarla de la mano, se veía furioso, trato de soltarse pero este la tomo de la mano estrellandola en un casillero para colocar una mano sobre su cabeza mientras apretaba el ramo de rosas blancas, las chicas gritaron al ver esa escena.

Sasuke no gustaba de Ino, jamás, no era su tipo de mujer pero tenía que cuidarla porque se lo había prometido a Naruto, por eso la estaba tratando así y por eso mataría a Shikamaru sin duda alguna - Esto no es justo para Naruto - murmuro el azabache observando que la rubia colocaba sus orbes sobre su persona no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería - ¿Q-Qué? - pregunto un tanto ahogada al escuchar el nombre del rubio - No aceptes nada de nadie - fue lo que dijo para soltarla y continuar con su camino llevandose consigo los regalos del castaño.

Ino sintio las piernas fallar cuando había escuchado el nombre del rubio, había pensado que el azabache sentía algo por ella pero no era así, al parecer el rubio le había pedido algo y Sasuke tan solo lo estaba cumpliendo, suspiro para continuar con su camino pues su siguiente clase ya casi comenzaba.

* * *

Abrio la puerta de la estancia donde estaban todos sus amigos excepto Sai que estaba arreglando unas cosas con su padre pues no estaba enterado del compromiso con la madre de Sakura pero eso no era lo importante en este momento, busco con la vista al castaño y al verlo recostado en el sillón camino donde él para colocar las rosas y el oso sobre su regazo, de inmediato se levanto al sentir el golpe pues Sasuke los había soltado de golpe - ¿Qué demonios? - miro los regalos que se suponía eran de la rubia.

Levanto la vista observando al azabache - No entiendes, dije juega limpio - gruño su compañero, avento las cosas a un lado para levantarse y tomar a su compañero del cuello de su camisa - No es tu asunto Sasuke - el Uchiha lo tomo de la misma manera mientras lo miraba furioso, Shino de inmediato se levanto para intervenir pero se detuvo por una señal de Gaara, no debía de meterse en los asuntos de esos dos - Es mi asunto porque es el de Naruto, solo lo dire una vez más Naara, juega limpio - solto a su compañero y alejo su mano para dar media vuelta.

- ¿Y tú jugaste limpio con Kohana? - ese tema era tabú en ese grupo, de inmediato Gaara se levanto porque sabía que venía una pelea, Sasuke se dio media vuelta pero antes de darle un puñetazo al castaño este se lo dio en el labio observando que daba algunos pasos hacía atrás tratando de no caer - ¡Hijo de...! - no termino de maldecirlo cuando el pelirrojo lo sostuvo por el abdomen apartandolo mientras Shino sujetaba al castaño - Dolio ¿cierto? - se mofo el castaño observando la mirada de furia y de dolor de su compañero.

- ¡Basta! - grito Shino observando que el castaño quería soltarse - En vez de preocuparte por Ino deberías de preocuparte por Tenten, esta sufriendo y tú no estas con ella, Kohana es un tema aparte y si lo vuelves a tocar juro que ni siquiera te dejare mirar a Ino - aseguro mientras se soltaba del agarre del pelirrojo que lo miraba con una cara de cansancio - ¿Por qué siempre peleas por Naruto? - pregunto Shikamaru tratando de liberarse del agarre de Shino pero le era imposible, después de todo el de lentes era más fuerte que él.

- Porque es mi hermano - contesto Sasuke escuchando la risa de su amigo - Itachi es tu hermano pero como no te quiere buscas afecto en otras personas... como tu madre - el azabache lo miro un tanto dolido y Shikamaru dejo de sonreir, había hablado de algo que estaba vedado, sin embargo, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y solo escucho el portazo que dio el azabache al salir de allí - ¿Por qué siempre dices esas cosas cuándo no se debe? - pregunto Gaara mientras lo miraba furioso - Lo siento - se disculpo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

- A nosotros no nos lo digas sino a él - dijo Shino mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba, Shikamaru se quedo solo, Tenten estaba mal y él tan solo estaba preocupado por la rubia, miro ambos regalos y los tomo para tirarlos a la basura, sin duda alguna se estaba volviendo un completo idiota, primero tenía que ir donde su prometida y después donde Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata salio de su habitación con paso calmado para bajar a la cocina, aún no podía moverse del todo por esa razón no había ido a la escuela el día de hoy pero estaba bien, a órdenes de Sasuke un empleado le había traído las tareas y al día siguiente las había llegado, según el empleado todo mundo estaba sorprendido al enterarse para quien trabajaba y no era para menos pues el apellido Uchiha era sin duda alguna demasiado importante en Japón, se sostuvo de la pared con cuidado cuando escucho que alguien subía de prisa las escaleras.

Alzo la vista observando al azabache que tenía un hilillo de sangre resbalando de su labio, se asusto, lo observo detenerse donde ella para tomarla de la mano, se mordio el labio al sentir ese agarre porque si que le había dolido, él la condujo hasta cerrar su habitación, la estrello sobre la puerta y se contuvo para no gritar, él se inclino y la beso, se quedo completamente quieta mientras él la conducía, era su primer beso y se lo estaba dando el chico que la había salvado de las garras de su padre y aún más que eso, era el chico que provocaba que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo pero tan solo sabía que no quería dejar de degustar esos labios dulces y suaves que se veían puros, lo sabía, sabía que ella no había besado a nadie y le gustaba que él fuera el primero en besarla, no dejaría que nadie más la tocara, se separo de ella y la observo con la respiración agitada mientras sus labios se veían un poco hinchados por que vaya que la había besado con fuerza, la solto de la mano para alejarse y llevarse una mano a la frente, estaba cometiendo locuras en ese momento por culpa de Shikamaru.

- Lo siento - se disculpo saliendo de allí de inmediato, Hinata se llevo una mano al pecho mientras trataba de calmarse, estaba demasiado agitada y más que eso contenta, Sasuke bajo de prisa las escaleras para tomar su abrigo, necesitaba distraerse con otras chicas, Hinata era intocable y eso tenía que quedarle en claro, ella no era su tipo, no era de su clase social y no deseaba ilusionar a una chica tonta como ella, emprendio la marcha en su auto a un bar donde siempre estaban esas chicas con las que necesitaba distraerse.

* * *

Ino abordo el auto de la señora Kushina que esta vez no venía en el pero el conductor le había dicho que la llevaría a casa, sonó su celular así que lo tomo y observo la llamada entrante de un número desconocido, penso en colgar pero finalmente contesto - ¿Bueno? - su voz sonaba un tanto insegura al no saber quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea - Te extraño Ino - abrio los ojos asombrada al escuchar la voz de Naruto, de inmediato se inclino para subir la ventanilla que separaba al conductor del pasajero y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

- ¿C-Cómo has estado? - pregunto tratando de que su voz no sonara estrangulada pero le era imposible, sus fuerzas se habían ido al escuchar la voz del rubio del otro lado, lo amaba y no podía ocultarlo - Dime que me has extrañado - pidio con una suave risa el rubio y ella rió suavemente - También te extraño - aseguro esta vez sin tartamudear, el auto se detuvo y tomo aire - Volvere pronto, lo prometo - aseguro el rubio y ella sonrió un poco, creería en sus palabras porque sabía que él si cumpliría.

- Te esperare - aseguro ella mientras el auto volvía a detenerse - No aceptes nada de nadie Ino, solo de mi, solo amame a mi, solo esperame a mi - dijo Naruto en un susurro y ella rió de felicidad - Vuelve pronto - pidio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - Debo irme pero llamare de nueva cuenta - asintió escuchando el tono del final de la llamada y se limpio las lágrimas sintiendo que el auto se detenía, bajo de este cuando la puerta se abrio y camino a la casa pero antes de que la puerta se abriera salio por esta un hombre rubio que paso de ella.

Supuso que era el padre de Naruto porque eran demasiado parecidos - Bienvenida Ino - volteo la cabeza y le sonrió a Kushina quien tomo su mano para conducirla a la sala y sonreirle - ¿Te ha llamado Naruto? - asintió ante el cuestionamiento de la señora pues no tenía nada que ocultarle, además se veía que estaba feliz por ello - Me alegro pero bueno debes hacer tu tarea, date prisa para que comamos juntas - pidio la pelirroja con una sonrisa enorme y asintió con una suave sonrisa para dirigirse a las escaleras y comenzar a subir.

* * *

Naruto colgo para escuchar que la puerta se abría - ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? - pregunto Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el rubio tan solo se levanto de su asiento para mirarla y pasar de ella cerrando la puerta tras de si - Porque a ella la amo Sakura - se sincero el chico como si nada observando que ella avanzaba, esperaba una bofetada pero tan solo la observo sonreir - En ese caso disfrutare más acabando con ella - contesto mientras pasaba de él, al pasar a su lado la sostuvo de la mano pero ella se solto.

Sakura coloco la mano en la perilla pero la puerta se cerro con fuerza para sentir el jalón del rubio que la tomo del mentón y comenzo a besarla apretando con fuerza su muñeca, ella se dejo hacer por su prometido, tan solo se quedo quieta mientras la conducía a la cama, sabía las maneras de provocar a Naruto, él siempre terminaba haciendo esto tratando de que olvidara las cosas pero jamás lo hacía, solo le decía eso y él creía en ella, siempre era así, sin emabrgo, en esta ocasión sería diferente porque pensaba en separar a la rubia de su novio costara lo que costara.

El rubio comenzo besando su cuello para bajar las manos por sus piernas, necesitaba que la pelirrosa olvidara el atacar a Ino, tenía que protegerla con todo y no le importaba hacer esto aunque en su mente siempre estaría la rubia sin duda alguna.

* * *

Era demasiado tarde, sin embargo, tenía demasiada sed por lo que salio con cuidado de la habitación, se quedo asombrada al ver a dos chicas saliendo de la habitación del azabache algo ebrias y con la ropa fuera de lugar, sintio un nudo en la garganta pero no se movio, tan solo se quedo quieta observando que el chico salía despidiendo a las chicas que le mandaban besos mientras trataban de no caerse, dio media vuelta cuando escucho pasos detrás de si, sintio el agarre de la mano del azabache sobre la suya.

- ¿P-Podría soltarme? - murmuro bajito cuando este la tomo del mentón para que lo viera, se quedo quieta al sentir su aliento a alcohol cerca de su rostro, no sintio repugnancia al contrario sintio un cosquilleo en su vientre - No estoy tan ebrio como para dejarte ir - le contesto este acercandose a sus labios pero se alejo para tomarla más fuerte de la mano y conducirla a la habitación, cerro la puerta tras ambos y la beso mientras sus manos descendían por sus caderas, Hinata sintio miedo y trato de apartalo.

Sasuke descendio por su pecho y ella trato de separarlo pero le era imposible, él tenía más fuerza que ella así que sus intentos eran en vano, Hinata se desespero al sentir que él iba subiendo su mano por su vientre pues ya la había colado por la blusa de pijama, lo golpeo en la pierna para separarlo y lo miro aterrada mientras trataba de no llorar, el azabache la miro y se sintio un tanto culpable pero también despreciado, ninguna chica se resistía, al contrario siempre querían más.

- No eres la única con la que me puedo satisfacer - dicho esto salio de su habitación y ella se sintio desfallecer, esas palabras le habían dolido en serio, tan solo dio media vuelta para caminar a su cama, quería irse de esa casa, se iría con Sasori en definitiva, no quería que el azabache la tratara de esa manera, le dolía demasiado el pecho por el comportamiento del chico...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Fiesta de Beneficiencia

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Fiesta de Beneficiencia  
**

Era viernes y se sentía demasiado cansada pues vendría el primer exámen de algunas materias, bajo las escaleras de la casa del rubio con calma pues en verdad que ni siquiera sabía donde pisaba ya que había estudiado demasiado durante la noche por lo que casi no había dormido muy bien, se detuvo al observar a la señora de la casa esperando por ella, en verdad que esta parecía más su madre pues la de ella había salido en la madrugada con dirección al trabajo con su padre, ni siquiera le habían deseado suerte o algo así.

Se detuvo frente a esta sonriendo levemente - Te deseo suerte en tus tareas - asintio mientras Kushina besaba su frente para dejarla ir, con paso calmado camino al automóvil para abordarlo y acomodarse en el asiento, sin duda alguna la señora tenía mucho cariño hacía ella y no entendía porque pero no preguntaría pues no deseaba molestarla, miro por la ventanilla del auto a la gente pasando, se sentía algo extraña al viajar en un auto, tenía una leve sensación de estar traicionando su herencia humilde pero no podía hacer nada.

Desde el momento que había comenzado a gustarle Naruto sabía que su vida comenzaría a ser así, el auto se detuvo así que espero a que la portezuela se abriera y el conductor la ayudo a bajar con cuidado, tomo su maletín además de su bolsa donde traía el uniforme de deportes y demás cosas, miro a sus compañeros que la miraban no creyendo que alguien becada tuviera un auto aunque había escuchado los rumores de que la señora Uzumaky la veía como una obra de beneficiencia por eso tenía lujos.

No era así, la señora solo tenía agradecimiento, eso era lo que pensaba, comenzo con su camino al sentir que alguien la jalaba deteniendo su andar, miro al azabache que comenzo a caminar con ella ante las miradas de furia de sus admiradoras - Oye, no soy una niña de la que tengas que cuidar - señalo la rubia provocando que él se detuviera para mirarla con una leve pizca de enfado - Tengo que cuidarte, ¿me dejaras hacerlo fácil? - pregunto y ella asintió ante la mirada de reproche del chico.

Subieron las escaleras con calma hasta que el chico se detuvo observando a Shikamaru frente a él - Sasuke - apreto un poco más la mano de la chica para pasar de este, no lo quería ver, lo estaba odiando porque no había medido sus palabras el día de ayer, el castaño detuvo de la mano a la rubia que quedo detenida y se quejo al sentir el agarre aún más fuerte del azabache que ladeo la cabeza y miro con furia a su amigo, Ino se quejo de nueva cuenta al sentir otro tirón de parte del castaño, planeaban matarla.

- Basta - se solto del agarre para comenzar a alejarse de ellos, le dolían los brazos, en verdad que al parecer no querían soltarla - ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunto el castaño y el azabache suspiro - ¿De qué? ¿De Kohana? ¿De qué mi madre es una prostituta? ¿De qué? - su tono de voz sonaba mordaz y el castaño lo sabía muy bien - Siento lo que dije - se disculpo escuchando la leve risa del azabache - Hare de cuenta que ayer no escuche nada - era una manera de disculparlo pero no disculpandolo de todo.

* * *

Hinata bajo con cuidado las escaleras de esa gran mansión para tomar su bolso que una mucama le extendía, aún no estaba del todo recuperada pero era momento de regresar al colegio y aún más que eso, era momento de irse con Sasori, no quería quedarse después de lo ocurrido en la noche con el propietario de la casa, abordo el automóvil que esperaba por ella, no se sentía cómoda pero no podía quejarse porque supuestamente eran órdenes de Sasuke, miro por la ventana, se sentía demasiado cansada con todo lo que estaba pasando.

El auto se detuvo poco a poco frente a su escuela de inmediato llamando la atención de sus compañeros que aún se encontraban en la entrada, tomo aire mientras el conductor abría la puerta, bajo con cuidado observando que el conductor hacía una reverencia - Volvere por usted Hinata-sama - asintió comenzando a caminar, se sentía demasiado cohibida con las miradas de muchas personas sobre ella, iba con la cabeza agachada por lo que termino chocando con alguien, de inmediato hizo una reverencia disculpandose.

- L-Lo siento - se disculpo de inmediato observando a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, se sonrojo de inmediato al reconocerlo, era un chico de una familia acaudalada, su nombre era Heinz Shuu, podía ir a cualquier escuela privada pero no le gustaban, rompía las reglas de su sociedad por eso asistía a esa escuela, no tenía ningun amigo, era bueno en todo y todas las chicas se morían por él, desvío la mirada haciendo de nueva cuenta una reverencia para salir de allí corriendo como una loca.

Shuu la observo con una sonrisa, sin duda alguna no era el tipo de chica de Uchiha Sasuke, sin embargo, ella vivía en su casa, sería divertido ver al chico protegiendo a la chica, después de todo Sasuke le debía una.

* * *

Su salón de clases privado se encontraba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas y el pasar de las hojas, sin Naruto esa estancia parecía un cementerio, el profesor se disculpo saliendo y se escucho un suspiro general - ¿Has recibido noticias de Naruto? - pregunto Sai al azabache que asintió con la cabeza - Esta aprendiendo rápido después de todo quiere volver - le contesto a este mientras pasaba la página del libro, tenía que darse prisa porque iría al termino de clases por la ojilavanda.

No entendía porque se preocupaba por ella pero necesitaba estar seguro que estaba bien, que nada le había sucedido, que su padre no había ido por ella, tenía que cuidarla tal y como se había prometido, el profesor entro de nueva cuenta comenzando con su clase, el silencio volvio a inundar el aula, su celular sono por lo que lo tomo y se quedo de piedra, era el número de Kohana, trago duro, era imposible que ella lo llamara, solo lo llamaría si pensara en volver a Japón, se levanto de inmediato señalandole el celular al profesor que asintió.

Cerro la puerta detrás de si, por lo general los profesores no dejarían que contestara pero ellos eran un caso especial, podían contestar cualquier llamada a la hora que fuera, incluso si se encontraban en un exámen, tomo su celular y marco el número de su prometida, hace mucho que no sabía de ella, desde el día que habían tomado el retrato perdio comunicación con ella, ni una llamada, nada hasta ahora, finalmente contesto - Sasuke, te he extrañado mucho - su voz sonaba como siempre, melodiosa.

- ¿Qué quieres Kohana? - pregunto un tanto molesto, no deseaba comunicarse con ella en estos momentos cuando la ojilavanda ocupaba su mente, se suponía que habían acordado no comunicarse hasta que fuera la reunión de familias y para eso faltaba un año - No me hables así pero bueno en fin... volvere a Japón - se quedo mudo, se sintio levemente mareado por lo que se sujeto de la pared - ¿Por qué? - pregunto escuchando la risa de su prometida, esto no podía suceder en este momento, cualquier otro momento menos este.

- Mi vuelo sale mañana, las razones las sabras cuando llegues, nos vemos Sasuke - solo escucho el tono de colgado, era una broma, debía ser una maldita broma, no era posible, de inmediato busco el número de su padre y lo marco, no le importaba si estaba en una reunión o algo, tenía que contestar a su llamada - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto su padre y tomo aire - Kohana viaja a Japón, ¿tú lo pediste? - pregunto tratando de tomar aire y calmarse porque era capaz de viajar donde su padre y enfrentarlo.

- En absoluto, ella no tiene nada que hacer en Japón, su deber es encontrarse en un año - sonrió levemente, ya sabía quien era el responsable de esto... su madre - Te llamare después tengo que visitar a madre - dicho esto colgo para entrar al salón y tomar sus cosas, mataría a esa mujer, maldita, lo había hecho con una razón y quería descubrirlo cuanto antes - ¿Tiene prisa Uchiha-sama? Aún no ha terminado - señalo el profesor y él tan solo continuo guardando sus cosas mientras tomaba su tablet y se la entregaba, había terminado su trabajo.

- Te la llevo después - hablo Shino y asintió saliendo como un rayo de allí, iba a matar a su madre.

* * *

Era el timbre del primer receso por lo que se levanto con calma, tenía demasiado apetito porque había estado nerviosa mientras resolvía el primer exámen, caminaba con paso calmado por los pasillos, primero tenía que ir por unos libros de la siguiente clase, se detuvo en su casillero y observo un sobre amarillo pegado, miro por todos lados tratando de observar a alguien sospechoso, seguro era una mala jugada de sus compañeras o compañeros, sin embargo, todo mundo parecía estar en sus asuntos.

Tomo el sobre quitando la cinta para verlo detenidamente, no tenía ni una nota, es más ni siquiera parecía haber sido tocado, con cuidado lo abrio y observo que habían unas fotografías dentro, lo volvio a cerrar para tomar sus libros y comenzar con el camino al comedor, primero comería y después vería el sobre misterioso, no deseaba que nada arruinara su desayuno, entro al comedor y observo que no había mesas, maldijo porque no deseaba sentarse con nadie por lo que solo tomo una leche de soja y salio, durante el segundo receso comería bien.

Camino por los pasillos para bajar unas escaleras y dar al patio, necesitaba un descanso de unos diez minutos, miro a su alrededor, no había casi personas, al parecer casi todos se encontraban en el comedor, tomo asiento bajo un árbol cuando sono su celular, sonrió al reconocer el número de Hinata - ¿Cómo estas Hinata? - había estado preocupada por su amiga pero no había llamado porque según el azabache aún no estaba del todo recuperada - B-Bien, solo llamaba para v-ver s-si estabas bien - sonrió, sin duda alguna por razones como esas era su hermana.

- Estoy bien Hina - sonrió al escuchar su suave risa, según sabía hoy regresaba a clases y debía de estar en el receso de las mismas por lo que no le quitaría el tiempo - N-Nos vemos d-después Ino-san - asintió aunque se dio cuenta de que no la veía - Suerte Hina, te llamo después - dicho esto colgo para comenzar a beber de la leche que había tomado del comedor, tomo entre sus manos el sobre y tanteo para tomar las fotografías con cuidado, les dio la vuelta y se quedo de piedra... eran fotografías de Naruto teniendo relaciones sexuales con Sakura.

No parecía estar pasandola mal con ella, al contrario se veía demasiado contento en sus brazos, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos por lo que se las limpio de inmediato, se levanto con cuidado guardando las fotos, Naruto no la extrañaba y no la amaba como le había hecho creer, era tan tonta al pensar que él la quería bien como ella a él, esas cosas solo sucedían en los sueños más no en la vida real, algunas lágrimas más se deslizaron y las limpio de inmediato, comenzo a caminar pero se sentía mareada.

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza - ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto alguien así que alzo la vista y se encontro con Shikamaru que la miraba preocupado, desvío de inmediato la mirada para que no viera los restos de sus lágrimas, no deseaba más problemas, el castaño se quedo mirandola, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, al parecer había llorado, la tomo de la mano para abrazarla mientras con un leve movimiento tomaba el sobre amarillo en sus manos, había reconocido algo en el mismo, quiza ella no se hubiera dado cuenta pero él si.

La rubia no parecio haberse dado cuenta de que lo había tomado lo cual era bueno - No llores - murmuro recibiendo un asentimiento mientras Ino pasaba sus manos por su espalda tímidamente, sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban acercando y eso a Shikamaru le encantaba.

* * *

Abrio la puerta de la habitación de su madre con demasiada fuerza mientras la observaba sentada en el piano que estaba en la estancia, camino hasta donde ella y azoto la mano sobre este llamando su atención, estaba furioso por que Kohana volvería a casa, en definitiva su madre se había vuelto loca - ¿Por qué? - pregunto observando que ella tan solo lo miraba, hace algo de tiempo que no la visitaba y las razones eran cosas como estas, siempre estaba haciendo cosas para restregarle en la cara que jamás sería feliz.

- Pense que era necesario que comenzaran a conocerse - murmuro su madre, Itachi le había dicho que se encontraba enferma, por supuesto que era una mentira, si veía demasiado bien, había sentido lástima por ella pero no más, si ella quería guerra pensaba darsela, la miro desde lejos mientras ella se sentaba correctamente frente al piano, como cuando era un niño y ella le enseñaba, aún conservaba su belleza natural, sin ningun maquillaje se veía simplemente hermosa, su figura se conservaba como siempre.

- En un matrimonio arreglado no es necesario conocerse - señalo llamando su atención para observar una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, en su tiempo Mikoto había sido dulce pero ahora era una maldita sin duda alguna - Lo es, iras a la fiesta de beneficiencia de hoy y hablaras con los padres de Kohana - había olviado por completo esa fiesta pero hoy tenía razones para ir - Iré y verás quien es tu hijo - dicho esto dio media vuelta pero fue detenido por el saco coresía de su madre que se levanto, de inmediato se solto de ese agarre, odiaba que lo tocara ella.

- No haras nada que arruine nuestra reputación - sonrió altaneramente para tomarla fuertemente del mentón enterrando un poco sus uñas - De eso te encargaste tu madre - señalo soltandola para salir de esa habitación rápidamente, odiaba estar cerca de ella, no le gustaba estar en el mismo lugar que ella, desde que se había acostado con su tío Madara la odiaba, porque su familia se había quebrado por su culpa, todo era culpa de ella, iría a esa fiesta pero no solo... iría con Hinata.

* * *

Llego a la mansión del rubio y camino con dirección a su habitación, se sentía destruida en todos los sentidos por esas fotos, se sentía traicionada por el rubio pero no pensaría más en ello, cerro la puerta de su habitación y observo una caja enorme sobre su cama, con paso calmado dejo su maletín cerca de su mesa de trabajo para caminar a la cama y observar la caja que estaba adornada con un moño de color azul claro, la puerta se abrio y dio un respingo escuchando la suave risa de la señora de la casa.

- Es un vestido, lo he comprado para ti - comento mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en su cama - ¿U-Un vestido? - pregunto no creyendo lo que decía además, ¿para qué quería ella un vestido?, Kushina sonrió levemente - Hoy es la fiesta de beneficiencia de nuestra coorporación e ire y quiero que me acompañes - contesto esta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Ino la miro procesando la información, no deseaba ir, no tenía ánimos para ello además no era una señorita de clase, se vería raro que asistiera a una fiesta de esa categoría.

- Date prisa que nos vamos a las ocho - eran las cuatro de la tarde, la pelirroja se levanto para caminar a la puerta de la habitación - Una maquillista y estilista vendran a ayudarte - asintió porque el tono de la señora de la casa no recibía alguna réplica, escucho el cerrar de la puerta y suspiro, debía darse prisa si quería ir a esa fiesta aunque no tenía ánimos de nada, miro el vestido, sin duda alguna era hermoso, camino a su mesa de trabajo, primero vería los deberes del lunes, después se daría una ducha y comenzaría a arreglarse.

* * *

Hinata miro la caja que reposaba en su cama, no entendía que hacía ahí además de que observo al azabache quien estaba de pie mirando por su habitación, se sentía nerviosa con él encerrada - Date prisa, iremos a una fiesta - lo miro no entendiendo a que se refería si era sincera, de alguna manera no le daba buena espina lo que pasaría en esa fiesta - ¿P-Por qué? - pregunto escuchando el suspiro del chico - Solo date prisa, partimos a las ocho - dicho esto salio dejandola allí, no entendía su actitud, parecía estar como si nada ante lo sucedido durante la noche.

Sin duda alguna el chico era alguien bipolar, su actitud siempre era tan desconcertante, camino a su cama para observar el vestido, al parecer no podría irse de esa gran mansión el día de hoy pero la verdad es que si deseaba irse cuanto antes, miro el vestido detenidamente, era hermoso, solo esperaba estar a la par de una fiesta que suponía era de gente acaudalada.

* * *

Miro a la maquillista que estaba concentrada en su trabajo mientras trataba de no moverse pues en verdad que esta parecía querer matarla cada que respiraba, sin duda alguna debía de estar acostumbrada a que la gente no se moviera pero ella era demasiado inquieta, pensaba en muchas cosas y la verdad es que no deseaba asistir a esa fiesta, la maquillista se alejo para verla y sonreir un poco - Listo, mi trabajo esta completo así que me retiro - a Ino le sorprendio que tomara sus cosas con movimientos rápidos.

La estilista suspiro para comenzar con su trabajo, parecía toda una maestra en su trabajo porque en menos de diez minutos había terminado, se miro al espejo, sin duda alguna parecía otra persona, la estilista se retiro con una reverencia así que camino a donde su vestido se encontraba ya sobre la cama y lo tomo entre sus manos, era momento de comenzar a vestirse... se miro al espejo y admiro su vestido que era de Corte A/Princesa de escote corazón asimétrico organza de color charmeuse con volantes abalorios flores.

El vestido dejaba ver sus piernas largas y torneadas porque llegaba antes de sus rodillas, al referirse a volantes abalorios flores se dio cuenta de que se juntaba en un tipo de moño en la parte final del vestido haciendolo lucir mejor además de que se abría como la cola del vestido de novia lo que llamaría la atención, su cabello estaba rizado y una parte de este atado en un moño dejando algunos mechones caer por su rostro, sus zapatillas eran de color plateado, se veía hermosa en todos los sentidos.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras y observo a la señora de la casa que se veía hermosa quien le sonreía para caminar al auto, tomo aire porque al parecer estaba frente a un reto.

* * *

Hinata se miro al espejo, su vestido era hermoso pues era un vestido tubo de escote corazón con cola corte además de lentejuelas con abalorios de color morado lo cual hacía contraste con su color de piel, el vestido dejaba ver su pierna izquierda hasta el nacimiento de sus muslos dejando ver esa porción pues era ahí donde se abría, tenía un aire sensual, su cabello estaba atado en un moño dejando algunos mechones caer por su rostro, se veía hermosa, bajo con cuidado las escaleras para observar al azabache que caminaba por la sala.

- E-Estoy lista - murmuro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y Sasuke se dio media vuelta par quedarse embelesado con la visión, se veía demasiado hermosa, la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar pues casi era hora de que la fiesta comenzara.

* * *

Ambas bajaron de los autos y sintieron nerviosismo al ver el mar de gente acaudalada que se daba cita en ese gran salón, miles de periodistas tomaban fotos por lo que su nerviosismo aumento, Hinata iba de la mano de Sasuke y de inmediato fueron fotografiados - Sasuke - el azabache se detuvo al escuchar la voz de alguien que se le hacía similar, de inmediato dio media vuelta jalando a la chica y abrio los ojos asombrado al ver a Kohana con una leve mueca de enfado mientras miraba con repulsión a la ojilavanda... su madre se las pagaría en definitiva.

Ino miro a las miles de periodistas, Kushina saludaba a personas así que ella camino con paso calmado tratando de no llamar la atención en absoluto hasta que avanzo poquito y choco con alguien por lo que termino provocando que un mesero golpeara a un chico que la miro con un gesto cansado, se quedo de piedra, era demasiado guapo, su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes, este camino donde ella y la tomo de la mano, de inmediato escucho un grito general, fue jalada por este hasta una estancia donde no había nadie.

Sintio el golpe cuando fue estrellada por este en la pared, el chico se inclino y sonrió, sintio un miedo terrible - El precio por el golpe - antes de decir algo fue besada por este, se quedo de piedra al sentir que este la tomaba de la nuca para buscar más contacto con sus labios... en definitiva solo estas cosas le pasaban a ella.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por tu review Subaru.**


	11. Celos

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Celos  
**

Kohana se acerco a paso calmado donde ellos y empujo un poco a Hinata tomando la mano de Sasuke quien no sabía que hacer con la situación, en definitiva mataría a su madre por hacer esto, su prometida lo arrastro lejos de la ojilavanda quien tan solo se quedo de pie allí mordiendose ligeramente el labio, de inmediato los fotográfos los siguieron al menos la ojilavanda no sería más molestada, Sasuke se detuvo cuando no hbaía periodistas cerca y tomo del brazo a su prometida que lo miraba en verdad furiosa.

- Tienes tres para soltarme, ¿qué demonios te pasa que traes a esa tipa? - pregunto furiosa pero sonrió falsamente al ver a una chica que pasaba por allí, igual que ellos una heredera - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto el azabache tratando de no matarla y no ir en este mismo momento tras su madre - Vine por mi prometido - contesto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios, no se aparto por que miles de ojos estaban sobre ellos así que solo la tomo de la cintura sonriendo en el beso.

Se separo de ella para tomarla de la mano y adentrarse en el gran salón donde comenzaron a saludar a sus conocidos tratando de aparentar que eran demasiado felices - ¿Quién era la chica con la que llegaste? - pregunto uno de sus amigos y Kohana sonrió mirandolo esperando a que contestara eso porque cuando ella se lo había preguntado no había contestado - Una amiga de Shikamaru - contesto como si nada mientras un mesero le extendía una copa que de inmediato se llevo a los labios, era incomoda esa situación.

* * *

- Una dama como usted no debería estar sola - dio un respingo al escuchar una voz por lo que ladeo la cabeza y abrio los ojos asombrada al ver a Shuu, el chico acaudalado que asistía a su escuela - N-No estoy sola - contesto Hinata con un ligero temblor en su voz sacando una suave risa de los labios del rubio de ojos verdes quien la miraba intensamente - No veo a nadie más aquí señorita - comento con un tono de burla el chico tomando su mano, ella se quedo quieta ante ese contacto.

- Vamos - murmuro este comenzando a caminar, ella no se resistio después de todo estaba sola porque Sasuke se había marchado con su prometida, la conocía del retrato de su casa, se preguntaba si el rubio la conocía - ¿D-Disculpe? - lo llamo pero el rubio tan solo continuo con su camino, de inmediato varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos al entrar al salón principal, los murmullos se levantaron y se sintio nerviosa - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto el chico y ella bajo la mirada a su mano así que este de inmediato la solto.

- Disculpe mi osadía Hyuuga-san - se disculpo con una inclinación de cabeza - Shuu, cuanto tiempo - ella miro al aludido, estaba sorprendida de que estuviera enterado de quien era - Cuanto tiempo Steve - saludo el rubio estrechando la mano del chico que era un pelinegro - Mucho gusto señorita - saludo este y ella hizo una reverencia - E-El gusto es mío - saludo con un leve sonrojo instalado en sus pómulos - No se ve de tu tipo - murmuro el chico con una mueca burlona, se mordio un poco el labio desviando la mirada ante ese comentario por parte del pelinegro.

En verdad que no tenía ni el mínimo respeto y eso que estaba a su lado, sintio que el rubio la tomaba de la mano mientras le sonreía al que era su amigo o al menos un conocido - Es mi tipo, te pido que no digas cosas como esas frente a ella... es mi novia - dicho esto se acerco y la tomo de la cintura para abrazarla, se quedo completamente quieta cuando deposito un suave beso en su frente, escucho que los murmullos empezaban de nuevo y no logro evitar sentir que su corazón se acelerara demasiado debido a ese acercamiento.

* * *

Sasuke apreto los puños al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, reconocio al instante a Shuu pero no se esperaba que estuviera con Hinata, trato de levantarse pero eso era inevitable pues sus amigos estaban hablando animadamente con Kohana y por el momento no podía permitirse darle un desplante a esta de lo contrario terminaría mal la velada y no podía pasar nada malo con su prometida - Vaya con Shuu... tiene una nueva muñeca - murmuro uno de sus acompañante y Kohana rió suavemente dandole toda la razón.

- Siento un poco de pena por ella - comento una chica mientras miraban a la pareja que estaba llamando la atención - Y mira eso Jin... también tiene una muñeca nueva - busco al pelirrojo que era un heredero de empresas constructoras de nombre Yamada Jin, dio con él y se sorprendio al ver a Ino a su lado, al parecer ella no estaba contenta con el agarre que este tenía sobre su mano, al parecer la estaba lastimando, pensaba levantarse pero Kohana coloco una mano sobre su rodilla y lo miro a punto de matarlo por lo que se quedo completamente quieto a su lado.

- Sin duda alguna esta fiesta se torna interesante - murmuro una chica provocando las risas de los demás y la de él porque por muy loco que sonara veía a esos dos de una manera graciosa porque siempre competían además Shikamaru estaba entrando en este momento y sería divertido ver que hacía con respecto a la rubia y al pelirrojo.

* * *

- Te dije que te quedaras quieta - gruño Jin apretando un poco más el agarre en la muñeca de Ino que se quejo para mirarlo asesinamente, no tenía idea de como había sucedido pero había terminado con el pelirrojo que al parecer tenía tendencias masoquitas o sadomasoquistas, trataba de soltarse y este clavaba sus uñas sin ningun miramiento en su muñeca - No soy nada de ti, quita tu mano de mi muñeca - le contesto molesta para sentir que este la tomaba del brazo fuertemente mientras tomaba su mentón con la mano clavando un poco sus uñas.

- Nadie me desprecia, pagare por tu compañía porque se que no eres de nuestro mundo, ¿cuánto vale una noche contigo? - pregunto el pelirrojo con una mueca de burla observando la sonrisa altanera en los labios de ella que con un movimiento ágil aparto la mano de su mentón y lo tomo de la muñeca tirandolo al suelo, se escucharon algunos gritos de unas chicas y murmullos de los comensales, la rubia se inclino para mirarlo a los ojos furiosa - Te equivocas si crees que soy esa clase de chica idiota, jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a tocar y mucho menos me hables de esa manera - dicho esto avanzo.

Se quedo unos momentos procesando lo que había pasado, en verdad que esa rubia era alguien interesante y mucho más que eso era hermosa, lastima que no fuera de su clase social pero eso podía arreglarse, se levanto ignorando las miradas de burla de sus amigos para caminar donde ella y tomarla del brazo de nueva cuenta pero esta vez con un movimiento suave, ella pensaba golpearlo pero tomo su mano ágilmente y poso sus labios sobre ella degustando de su sabor, sin embargo, lo que más le gusto fue la sensación de orgullo al besarla porque varios de sus amigos la devoraban con la mirada y ella sería suya.

* * *

Shikamaru saludaba a varios amigos mientras Tenten tomaba asiento, sin embargo, esta lo tomo de la mano para señalarle algo así que volteo y se quedo de piedra observando a Ino ser besada por Jin, un estúpido en definitiva, se molesto demasiado y camino donde ellos no importandole su prometida o las miradas de las persona sobre esos dos, jalo a la rubia apartandola del pelirrojo mientras golpeaba a este con el puño provocando que cayera hacía atrás llevandose una mano al labio que sangraba levemente.

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima - tomo a la rubia de la muñeca y comenzo a andar con ella - No creo que Tenten este feliz con esto - apuntillo el pelirrojo mientras se colocaba de pie para tomar a la chica de la mano haciendola a un lado mientras le daba vuelta con el hombro al castaño y estrellaba su puño en la mejilla del mismo que se llevo la mano a esta para golpear de inmediato al pelirrojo con el pie en el abdomen - ¡Shikamaru! - grito su prometida corriendo donde él para tratar de detenerlo, el pelirrojo lo golpeo en el labio de nueva cuenta mientras detenía su puño con el antebrazo.

- ¡Jin! - alguien grito igualmente tratando de detenerlo, en un momento se estaban dando con todo y nadie podía detenerlos, el castaño sintio que alguien lo tomaba de la cintura tratando de detenerlo pero en su desesperación por demostrarle a Jin que la rubia era intocable tomo de la mano a esa persona y la avento lejos... se detuvo al escuchar el grito de Tenten y las miradas de todos sobre ella que había chocado con un mesero quien había derribado las copas sobre la castaña pero por suerte solo tenía una leve cortada en el brazo.

La miro adolirada y se dio cuenta de que en verdad era un idiota- Tenten - de inmediato corrio donde ella para ayudarla a levantarse, observo que Ino estaba con las manos en los labios, ella también había salido lastimada por su culpa - Estoy bien Shika - murmuro ella aunque se notaba que estaba adolorida en verdad, coloco sus manos en su cintura para cargarla y observo que la herida si era algo profunda - Es culpa de esa rubia - murmuraron algunas chicas, iba a decir algo pero el pelirrojo se adelanto tomando a la rubia de la mano y mirando asesinamente a todo el mundo.

- Quien la toque se las vera conmigo... ella me pertenece - dicho esto la jalo para comenzar a caminar con ella pasando de todos, no hizo nada, lo importante en el momento era llevarla a Tenten al hospital.

* * *

Hinata pensaba ir donde el alboroto porque había visto a Ino entre esa multitud pero al parecer el rubio no pensaba dejar que se fuera porque la tomo de la mano y nego con la cabeza - Jin no le hara nada malo - aseguro este sonriendole tratando de tranquilizarle, la ojilavanda nego con la cabeza - E-Es mi amiga - camino pero fue detenida por la mano del rubio que nego con la cabeza mientras suspiraba - ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Los amigos no son personas importantes para otras personas - comento este y Hinata rió suavemente negando con la cabeza.

- I-Ino-chan es mi amiga pero t-también mi h-hermana - aseguro con una sonrisa, Shuu la miro y se le acelero el corazón, murmuro algo que ella no entendio para tomarla de la mano y avanzar por donde su primo se había marchado - Te llevare donde ella - aseguro comenzando a caminar, pensaba utilizar a la chica para molestar al Uchiha por ahora no pensaba lo mismo, quería a esa niña para él y la tendría porque él siempre tenía lo que quería y la quería a ella más que nada al menos por el momento.

* * *

Ino entro en una habitación del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de beneficiencia siendo jalada por el pelirrojo que tenía sangre en el labio y en la mejilla, en verdad que tenía un aspecto deplorable - ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto un tanto temerosa y el chico la miro como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo - ¿Me veo bien? - pregunto señalandose a él mismo con un gesto de enfado - Ire por un botiquín debe de haber uno en el sanitario - dio media vuelta entrando a una puerta que para su suerte era el sanitario.

El pelirrojo camino hasta la cama para recostarse en esta, era un tanto raro el haber peleado con alguien más solo por una chica, él no hacía ese tipo de cosas en lo absoluto, no era su estilo en definitiva pero al parecer no había logrado contenerse y había terminado dando un espectáculo - Lo encontre - escucho la voz de la rubia pero no se movio de su lugar al contrario tan solo cerro los ojos - Es tu culpa que este así... tu deber es curarme - Ino suspiro pero no le quedaba de otra así que camino donde él para despojarse de los zapatos y subirse a la cama.

Con demasiado cuidado comenzo a limpiar los rastros de sangre, termino algo rápido y Jin se levanto de la cama para caminar al espejo, la chica había hecho un buen trabajo - Estas en mi cama - murmuro observandola y sonrió al notar que esta se bajaba de inmediato de allí con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin duda alguna era alguien interesante - Lo siento - se disculpo esta colocandose los zapatos, hizo una leve reverencia para caminar a la puerta pero la detuvo por la mano para abrazarla suavemente.

No entendía que era esa aceleración en el pecho cuando la tocaba, no la conocía, era demasiado tonto que sintiera algo por ella si no sabía ni quien era, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, en verdad estaba loco - No te vayas - pidio acercandose hacía ella que no retrocedio, solo se quedo quieta, la atrajo y la abrazo acomodandose sobre su cabello, se sentía demasiado bien estar así con ella - Me llamo Yamada Jin - murmuro sobre su cabello sintiendo que ella sonreía levemente - Un gusto... Yamanaka Ino - contesto esta y él sonrió, le gustaba sin duda alguna.

* * *

Shuu se detuvo en la puerta y por ende detuvo a la ojilavanda - Aquí esta - murmuro tocando a la puerta para que esta fuera abierta con cuidado encontrandose con su primo - ¡Hinata! - grito Ino caminando donde la ojilavanda abrazandola, la había extrañado demasiado y con el asunto de Naruto y Sakura la necesitaba demasiado - I-Ino-chan - murmuro entre el abrazo sintiendo que su amiga se aferraba a ella, al parecer algo había pasado pero por el momento no pediría explicaciones porque no deseaba presionarla.

- ¿Cómo estas primo? - pregunto el rubio observando el estado en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo - Él se fue peor - murmuro con una sonrisa divertida el pelirrojo - He sido descortés, te presento a Hyuuga Hinata... mi novia - tomo de la mano a la ojilavanda que pensaba negar que no era su novia pero ante la mirada del primo de su compañero de clases no dijo nada - U-Un g-gusto - saludo con una leve reverencia observando que el pelirrojo la miraba intensamente para sonreir - El gusto es mío, me llamo Yamada Jin - saludo tomando su mano para depositar un suave beso en esta.

Hinata se separo de ella para ir donde la rubia que la miraba inquisitivamente por el nombramiento que ese rubio le había dado - Te presento a Yamanaka Ino... es alguien muy especial para mi - presento el pelirrojo a la rubia que saludo con una suave sonrisa al rubio quien hizo el mismo gesto que su primo - Un gusto, mi nombre es Heinz Shuu - saludo este observando que la chica sonreía levemente, no eran chicas de su estatus social, sin embargo, así las querían y así se arriesgarían por ellas.

* * *

Shuu bajo con Hinata de la mano y todo mundo los miro, esa fiesta era de beneficiencia y amaba que en otro salón los adultos se encargaran de las cosas serias mientras que en ese salón ellos disfrutaban y hacían lo que querían - Hinata - la ojilavanda se tenso al escuchar el llamado a su derecha y apreto ligeramente los labios, Sasuke estaba furioso, sabía que no era solo furia sino que eran celos de verla con otro que no fuera él, es que ella le pertenecía pero ella no lo sabía y tenía que saberlo cuando antes.

- Sasuke - lo saludo Shuu con una suave risa siendo visto por el azabache de manera furiosa - No te estoy hablando a ti, vamos - aparto a la chica del rubio para andar, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver a Kohana que estaba furiosa, camino donde ellos para deshacer el agarre y empujar fuertemente a la ojilavanda que choco con un mesero quien termino derramando el contenido sobre ella, Shuu tomo a Kohana del cuello de su abrigo y Sasuke de inmediato la aparto fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

- Ni se te ocurra acercartele Kohana - amenazo mientras la ayudaba a levantar - ¿O qué? - pregunto esta altaneramente - O juro que te mato - sentencio el rubio ayudando a la ojilavanda a levantarse para sacarla de ahí, Hinata tan solo se mordio el labio para no llorar frente a todas esas personas, se sentía demasiado mal, no era justo lo que le habían hecho, ni siquiera conocía a esa rubia y esta la trataba mal, no era justo en definitiva, Shuu la condujo por las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de su primo.

* * *

- ¿Alguien especial para ti? No me conoces - susurro Ino sentada en una banca que se encontraba en la azotea de ese hotel, observo la sonrisa en Jin quien se despojo de su saco para pasarlo por sus hombros - ¿Te gusta alguien más? - pregunto un tanto serio el chico - Namikaze Naruto... me gustaba - contesto ella no tan convencida puesto que no sabía si ya no lo amaba, además estaba Shikamaru, eran demasiadas cosas las que rondaban su cabeza en ese momento - Dame una oportunidad - pidio este colocandose en cuclillas y tomando sus manos con una leve sonrisa.

- Y-Yo... - no sabía que decir, no lo conocía, no se le hacía justo, sin embargo, Naruto estaba con Sakura y Shikamaru estaba comprometido con Tenten quien ya había salido lastimada por su culpa, quiza es que debería de alejarse de ellos y quiza Jin era su opción por el momento - Ino - la llamo suavemente y asintió, se alejaría de Naruto porque después de todo él la engañaba aunque no eran nada aunque este había demostrado que la quería pero al parecer no era verdad, Jin la abrazo y ella se acomodo en el hueco de su cuello mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

Shikamaru observo que el brazo derecho de Tenten estaba vendado, por suerte no dejaría cicatriz, sabía que ella ya no quería más en su cuerpo - Lo siento - se disculpo observando que la castaña negaba con la cabeza - Tenías celos de Jin, no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada - contesto esta tomando su mano derecha entre la suya para sonreirle, sin duda alguna era una gran mujer quiza es que lo mejor fuera olvidar a Ino, al fin y al cabo esta amaba a Naruto así que él no tenía derecho de tratar de conquistarla.

La rubia no le haría caso por lo que mejor era dejarlo por lo sano - Estare contigo Tenten... no ire tras Ino - aseguro acercandose para besar suavemente sus labios, si eso era lo mejor, los celos que había sentido cuando había visto a Ino con alguien más se encargaría de hacerlos a un lado, su prometida era mucho más importante en este momento.

* * *

Shuu la ayudo a limpiar el estropicio aunque en definitiva tendría que quitarse el vestido - Una mucama traera un vestido - asintió ante el comentario del chico que la tomo del mentón para inclinarse y besar suavemente sus labios, Hinata se quedo quieta, estaba bien porque Sasuke no sentía nada por ella y lo había demostrado al no defenderla de su acompañante, Shuu junto su frente con la suya y sonrió - Se que vives con Uchiha, sin embargo, si no estas comoda con la llegada de Kohana puedes mudarte a mi casa... prometo que no hare nada indebido - murmuro con una sonrisa juguetona.

Hinata suspiro - M-Me gustaría mudarme - aseguro y el chico se sintio inmensamente feliz aunque no le haría nada porque ella no era como las otras, Hinata era especial y se encargaría de cuidarla, quiza su primo estuviera en las mismas, por fin ambos podrían ser felices.

* * *

- Es mejor que regreses - comento Sasuke al teléfono observando de lejos la escena entre el pelirrojo e Ino que no parecía estar incomoda con el abrazo del chico pelirrojo - ¿Sucedio algo? - pregunto Naruto de inmediato notandose en su tono un deje de desesperación e intriga - Digamos que Ino esta feliz con Jin - murmuro el azabache con una mueca de burla, eso sería suficiente como para que su amigo regresara - Saldre de inmediato - dicho esto colgo y Sasuke se alejo del barandal, las cosas se pondrían interesantes con la llegada de Naruto.

Por el momento buscaría a Hinata porque no iba a permitir que Shuu se quedara con ella porque ella era suya y punto, debían darse prisa ambos porque empezaba la guerra...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	12. Guerra

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Guerra  
**

Naruto se recosto en el asiento de la sala de espera del aeropuerto mientras cerraba los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza y además de todo estaba soportando la ira de Sakura pues ella había insistido en regresar con él, esta se encontraba a su lado con cara de pocos amigos, no era para menos si le había dicho que regresaría porque quería asegurarse de que nadie tocara a Ino, por supuesto que comprendía su enojo pero era la verdad y contra eso no podía ninguno de los dos, miro su reloj, el vuelo se retresaba o es que quiza él quería irse a la de ya.

Sono su celular por lo que lo tomo y observo el número de su padre, en estos momentos no necesitaba de sus reclamos y de sus preguntas sobre Sakura - ¿Qué? - contesto en un tono algo molesto, el maldito vuelo se retresaba y él quería llegar cuanto antes a Japón para poder ver a Ino - ¿En qué demonios estas pensando que quieres regresar? - pregunto su padre y sonrió, miro a la pelirrosa que estaba como si nada ante la mirada asesina que le mandaba, estaba odiando todo en este momento y ella encabezaba esa lista.

- No es tu asunto - le contesto a su padre quien rió en la línea - Si regresas yo mismo me encargare de esa rubia - se sobre salto al escuchar esas palabras, maldita sea, esto no podía estar sucediendo y justo cuando iba a regresar - Bien, no la toques - dicho esto colgo para hacerle una seña a su chofer de que cargara las maletas con dirección al auto, tomo fuertemente del brazo a Sakura para levantarla y comenzar a andar de regreso a casa - ¿No vamos a viajar? - pregunto esta y no contesto solo continuo con su camino.

La avento al interior del auto mientras el chofer subía las maletas de nueva cuenta al auto - ¿Por qué? - pregunto y ella tan solo ladeo la cabeza mientras colocaba una sonrisa en el rostro - No entiendo tu pregunta - contesto mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del auto como si nada, el rubio la tomo de los brazos apretandola para mirarla con un profundo odio que a ella si que le dolio porque en verdad lo amaba y no deseaba verlo con nadie que no fuera ella - Jamás te había odiado tanto como ahora - murmuro este y la pelirrosa lo miro un tanto dolida.

- Ella no es de nuestra clase social - señalo con todo el veneno que tenía mientras que el rubio entro al auto para cerrar la puerta esperando a que el chofer terminara con las maletas - ¿Y me preguntas por qué no puedo amarte? Tú sola me das razones para odiarte Sakura - aseguro ladeando la cabeza y observando que ella abría los ojos asombrada por esa declaración mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio, había conseguido su cometido, si ella lo lastimaba, él la lastimaría sin duda alguna y empezaría desde ahora.

- Como si me importara que me quisieras - le dijo este observando por la ventana mientras el auto emprendía la marcha, a pesar de que había dicho eso, las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas demostraron lo contrario y ella y el rubio lo sabían.

* * *

Ino bajo a desayunar temprano, después de todo era sábado y Jin la había traído a casa, por supuesto que se había sorprendido pero no había pedido explicaciones por el momento - ¿Disfrutaste de la fiesta? Lamento haberte dejado sola pero me han dicho que Jin-kun y tú hicieron buenas migas - se sorprendio al escuchar la voz de la madre del rubio por lo que de inmediato se levanto e hizo una reverencia causando la risa de la pelirroja que la miraba enternecida, sería interesante ver que haría su hijo ahora.

Ella no se entrometería porque era asunto de niños o adolescentes - Muchas gracias por la fiesta Kushina-san - agradecio esta y la pelirroja rió suavemente de nueva cuenta mientras negaba con la cabeza - No hay de que Ino-chan, sin embargo, solo quiero pedirte que no me llames Kushina-san, solo dime Kushina - pidio y la rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaban algunos aplausos desde el marco de la puerta, ambas voltearon y observaron al señor de la casa - Si acepte que te quedaras en mi casa fue con la condición de que no hablaras con los señores de la casa - le comento Minato en un tono de autoridad que hizo temblar levemente a la rubia quien se mordio ligeramente el labio.

- No te atrevas hablarle así Minato - salio en defensa la señora de la casa quien coloco a la rubia detrás de si protegiendola de su marido - Claro, como no puedes tener más hijos... te encariñas con gente como esta - señalo el rubio mientras caminaba al refrigerador - Y como a ti ninguno de tus dos hijos te quiere piensas tener con otra mujer pero te aseguro que acabaras cometiendo los mismos errores, no intentes nada contra Ino-chan o yo misma me encargare de tu esposa y de tu bastardo, no me conoces tan bien Minato - aseguro tomando de la mano a la chica para salir de allí con paso calmado.

El rubio las miro irse, si tan solo Kushina hubiera mostrado esa faceta suya puede que hubiera llegado a amarla pero ya era demasiado tarde en este momento... las dos rubias caminaban con dirección a la habitación de Kushina, Ino estaba sorprendida porque no sabía que el rubio tuviera un hermano, quiza era el mayor pero al parecer no vivía con ellos, siempre había pensado que la vida de los adinerados era perfecta, ahora se daba cuenta que era todo lo contrario pues vaya que tenían problemas, ya no deseaba una vida como la de ellos, solo quería su vida anterior.

Kushina tomo asiento en su cama mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, vaya que había enfrentado a su esposo pero aún así el miedo no la abandonaba e Ino lo entendía por eso tan solo se quedo callada hasta que la pelirroja hablara - Si Minato te dice algo, lo que sea debes decirmelo, no te quedes callada, te protegere de todos - comento esta y la rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras Kushina se levantaba para abrazarla, en el pasado no había protegido a uno de sus hijos, no cometería el mismo error de nuevo en lo absoluto.

Ino sonrió en medio del abrazo, su madre y su padre hace mucho que no la abrazaban, estaban demasiado ocupados con su trabajo, es por eso que se abrazo se sentía tan cálido en este momento en que su vida estaba hecha un desastre, Kushina sonrió en mitad del abrazo, no importaba que pero lucharía con todo para defender a la rubia de las garras de su marido, no pensaba dejar que la tocara en lo absoluto, era una guerra entre los dos y ella lucharía por la felicidad de su hijo Naruto.

* * *

Hinata salio con cuidado de la habitación de esa gran mansión, Shuu la había traído durante la noche después del accidente con la prometida de Sasuke, por supuesto que sabía que ellos dos habían regresado más tarde que ella algo bebidos, había escuchado algunos gritos y por supuesto que se imaginaba de donde venía y la razón pero no quería pensar más en ello, no le hacía bien, era sábado y se mudaría a la casa de Shuu por lo que tan solo tomo su pequeña maleta para cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

- Asegurate de no regresar jamás - se encontro con la rubia que la había tirado durante la fiesta, esta vestía un camisón, sin duda alguna era hermosa, se mordio ligeramente el labio para asentir con la cabeza mientras la rodeaba para caminar, paso por la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y sintió un nudo en la garganta, no lo estaba dejando pero aún así se sentía como si lo estuviera abadonando después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, bajo de prisa las escaleras mientras observaba un auto aparcado frente a la casa de Sasuke.

Cerro la puerta detrás de si para caminar de prisa a la reja de la mansión, una ves esta se cerro detrás de si sintio que dejaba a alguien muy importante detrás de si, Shuu bajo del auto y camino donde ella para tomar su maleta y tomarla de la mano, se sentía cómoda a su lado y sabía que él no la lastimaría porque no estaba comprometido pero Sasuke si y contra eso ninguno de los dos podía, abordo el auto mientras Shuu lo rodeaba para comenzar con la marcha del mismo - Me alegra que vengas a vivir conmigo - murmuro este mientras besaba su mejilla y ella sonrió levemente mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, el auto emprendio con la marcha y Hinata sintió un vacío al dejar la casa del azabache.

Sasuke la miro partir desde su habitación y sonrió, esa chica daba demasiados problemas pero no pensaba dejarla ir así como si nada, no por supuesto que no, ella volvería a su casa pero primero se encargaría de Kohana pues el vuelo de ella salía en una hora, después de ello iría con su madre para decirle tres verdades y por último iría donde Hinata porque no pensaba dejar que esta fuera algo más de Shuu, claro que no pensaba dejar que sucediera eso, antes le declaraba a este la guerra que permitir que se quedara con la ojilavanda pero eso sería un poco más tarde, salio de su habitación para ir donde Kohana, no quería que perdiera su vuelo.

* * *

Jin aparco el vehículo frente a la casa de los Namikaze, quería ver a Ino, la extrañaba demasiado a pesar de que la había visto durante la noche pues él la había traído a casa, bajo de su auto para caminar a la puerta pero antes de tocar de esta salio el señor Minato quien lo miro con una sonrisa - Buen día Yamada-san - saludo este con una leve reverencia que él contesto de igual manera, no podía darse el lujo de ser descortés con un socio de su padre - Buen día a usted Minato-san - contesto con una leve sonrisa observando que este parecía tener algo de prisa.

- ¿A qué debo su visita? - pregunto el rubio aunque parecía en verdad querer salir huyendo de su casa - Visito a Ino - la expresión del señor de la casa cambio por completo con la mensión de la rubia pero después sonrió levemente aunque se notaba que lo hacía un tanto forzado - Esta en casa, me retiro - dicho esto paso de él para abordar su vehículo y emprender la marcha, el pelirrojo tan solo suspiro, nunca le había gustado demasiado el mantener una charla con el rubio puesto que era alguien demasiado dado a solo atender negocios empresariales y eso le molestaba demasiado a él.

Un mayordomo abrio la puerta y paso para caminar a la sala mientras le hablaban a la rubia que estaba en su habitación, ignoraba que hacía viviendo allí sino era de dinero pero seguramente Naruto tenía algo que ver, conocía al rubio de reuniones como las de anoche pero nunca se habían llevado bien puesto que Jin siempre jugaba con las chicas y eso francamente le molestaba demasiado al ojiazul por lo que se odiaban mutuamente, tomo asiento en un sófa bebiendo del jugo que la mucama le había traído a pedido.

* * *

Ino miro a la señora de la casa con los ojos abiertos, ¿qué había dicho?, eso no podía ser verdad - Jin-kun viene por ti, seguro te llevara a algún lugar bonito, date prisa - dicho esto salio de su habitación y una mucama entro en la misma - La señora ordeno que le compraramos esto - esta dejo algunas ropas sobre su cama que a simple vista eran hermosos, estaba bromeando, ella no quería ver a Jin en este momento, por supuesto que sabía que le había dado una oportunidad pero era demasiado pronto como para una especie de cita.

Se mordio ligeramente el labio mientras caminaba a la cama para ver las ropas que la señora le había comprado, por suerte había terminado de ducharse en cuanto este hizo acto de presencia, miro las diversas ropas y se sonrojo, ella no pensaba usar esas cosas, eran faldas y algo más, miro las cajas de zapatos, en verdad que la señora de la casa era muy buena persona pero Dios, esos atuendos no iban con ella, dio un suspiro para comenzar a cambiarse porque sabía que si no bajaba con uno de esos atuendos, Kushina la subiría de nueva cuenta a su habitación hasta que bajara con uno de ellos.

* * *

- Cuanto tiempo Jin-kun - saludo Kushina bajando por completo de las escaleras observando que este se levantaba de inmediato para tomar su mano y depositar un suave beso en esta, como siempre todo un caballero, quiza era por eso que miles de chicas querían una cita con este, era un tanto sorprendente que se hubiera decidido por la rubia teniendo en cuenta que ella le había dejado en claro que Ino no era adinerada, sin embargo, este también había dejado en claro que eso no le importaba en lo absoluto y tenía que admitir que eso la había sorprendido demasiado.

- Un gusto volver a verla Kushina-san - contesto este sonriendo mientras la señora tomaba asiento haciendo un ademán para que él hiciera lo mismo por lo que se sento de inmediato donde antes se encontraba - ¿A qué debo tu visita? - pregunto esta con una leve sonrisa aunque ya sabía porque se encontraba en su casa - Quiero una cita con Ino - contesto este observando que la pelirroja reía suavemente - ¿Sabes porqué ella vive aquí? - pregunto esta observando las escaleras esperando a que la rubia bajara pero seguro se estaba poniendo hermosa.

- Naruto tiene interés en ella, sin embargo, no pienso dejarla tan fácil - aseguro este observando que la señora sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, por supuesto que Kushina sabía que la rubia sentía algo por su hijo pero este se estaba tardando en regresar por lo que ella no defendería su posición con Ino, como todo un hombre tendría que regresar quisiera o no y más le valía que fuera pronto - Buena respuesta - le dijo la pelirroja escuchando pasos en las escaleras, eso significaba que la rubia estaba lista y apostaba a que estaba simplemente hermosa.

* * *

Ino bajaba las escaleras con un miedo terrible, se sentía rara y nerviosa, vestía una falda corta de color rosa claro que le llegaba demasiado arriba de las rodillas, una blusa strapless de color blanco que se ceñía en su busto haciendolo notar demasiado, no excesisavemente pero si lo necesario, traía unos zapatos de tacón mejor conocidos como balerinas, estas eran de color blanco con dos franjas rosas laterales, su cabello estaba peinado en caireles y atado en una coleta baja, no tenía maquillaje salvo un brillo labial de fresa.

Parecía una diosa y la expresión de Jin lo confirmo, este se levanto de inmediato para tomarla de la mano y besar su mejilla, noto de inmediato el sonrojo en sus pómulos de ella y sonrió, era demasiado lindo para su propio bien - Te ves hermosa - le murmuro este en el oído notando que esta se estremecía, se separo cuando Kushina carraspeo pero esta tenía una sonrisa en el rostro - Traela a casa temprano - asintió ante la orden de la señora de la casa para tomarla un poco más fuerte demostrando que no quería soltarla y comenzo a caminar con ella a la salida de la gran mansión.

La ayudo a subir al auto para emprender la marcha, noto que la falda se subía algo y eso le incomodaba a ella, apostaba a que Kushina había sido quien había elegido la ropa por lo que se detuvo un momento para tomar su suéter del asiento trasero y colocarselo en las piernas, era una buena vista pero sabía que a ella le incomodaba demasiado - Gracias - agradecio esta con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que le robo el corazón a él por completo - De nada - contesto comenzando de nueva cuenta con la marcha.

* * *

Le había costado demasiado que Kohana abordara el avión pero al final lo había conseguido al darle permiso para que pudiera estar con quien quisiera porque él mismo se encargaría de romper el compromiso, ella había aceptado pero sabía que no le iba a ser infiel, antes muerta que dar de que hablar, por lo que sabía que ella volvería tarde o temprano a Japón pero por ahora eso no importaba, aparco su auto en la casa de su madre para caminar directo a su habitación, como siempre entro sin pedir permiso para encontrarla en el piano.

Camino hasta donde ella para tomarla del brazo y levantarla de este viendola furioso - ¿No te divertiste con Kohana? - pregunto y tan solo sonrió - La próxima vez que hagas algo como eso, yo mismo me asegurare de acabar contigo e Itachi - aseguro soltandola para salir escuchando la suave risa de su madre por lo que se detuvo en su camino a la puerta - Shuu no dejara ir nunca más a esa mocosa - comento este y Sasuke sonrió como niño pequeño - A Shuu le he quitado todas sus muñecas, ella no sera la excepción - dicho esto salio casi corriendo para abordar su automóvil, necesitaba ir por Hinata de inmediato.

* * *

La mansión donde se quedaría era enorme, el jardín estaba precioso y en ese momento se encontraba con Shuu quien jugaba con un perrito, parecía muy feliz - Joven Shuu - este volteo donde una mucama que le extendio el teléfono por lo que dejo de jugar con el animalito para tomar el aparato, Hinata llamo al animalito para comenzar a jugar con este, se veía que era demasiado amigable - No hay problema padre, mi cumpleaños no es importante - comento este y ella dejo de jugar con el perrito para alzar la vista y observar que el rubio tenía un semblante triste en el rostro.

- Si, tí sigue en tu viaje de negocios, nos vemos en un mes - dicho esto colgo y le devolvio el aparato a la mucama que se retiro de inmediato con una reverencia, Hinata lo vio morderse un poco el labio para después sonreir - ¿Tienes apetito? Puedo pedir que preparen la comida - ella se levanto de la banca donde se encontraba sentada y camino donde él para tomarlo de la mano y transmitirle un poco de apoyo - S-Si, deberías c-comer - aseguro ella con una sonrisa tímida mientras el rubio la jalaba para abrazarla acomodandose sobre su cabeza y ella se acomodo en su pecho.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por existir, gracias por vivir a mi lado Hinata - murmuro este escuchando la suave risa de ella, no lo conocía demasiado pero sentía un cariño inmenso por él además de que con él si tenía posibilidades de estar y con Sasuke no, Shuu la ayudaría a olvidar al azabache y por eso se quedaría a su lado - ¿Interrumpo? - ambos se separaron de inmediato observando a Sasuke que tenía cara de pocos amigos ante la escena que estaba viendo, ¿qué demonios había sucedido entre ellos?, estaba odiando a Shuu con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? - pregunto este colocando a Hinata detrás de si y esta se aferro con sus dos manos a su suéter, tenía miedo de Sasuke, si lo veía a los ojos era capaz de irse con él y no deseaba eso - Vengo por algo que es mío... Hinata vamos - esta temblo mientras se mordía el labio, Shuu miro asesinamente al azabache - Ella no es tuya porque no es una propiedad - aseguro el rubio escuchando la suave risa de Sasuke quien lo miro asesinamente - Vaya, no sabía que pensaras eso, según tú las mujeres son tuyas pero apuesto a que Hinata no sabe que te acuestas con cualquier tipa, que eres un maldito mujeriego, no quiero que le hagas daño, Hinata vamos, no creo que quieras estar con esta clase de tipo - aseguro Sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Hinata se separo un poco de Shuu y lo tomo de la mano mientras bajaba la vista - Y-Yo quiero e-estar con S-Shuu - aseguro segura de si misma, claro que este le había dicho todo lo que el azabache había confirmado pero Shuu le había dado razones por eso quería estar con este, no quería dejarlo - Como quieras, en ese caso le dire a tu padre donde estas y que venga por ti, no pienso hacerme cargo de ti - dicho esto dio media vuelta para caminar despacio, no vio que Hinata lo vio con miedo ni que algunas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos por esas palabras, la sola mención de su padre la hacía temblar.

Shuu la abrazo no sin antes limpiar sus lágrimas para sonreirle levemente - No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, lo prometo, solo debes quedarte a mi lado - asintió mientras este la abrazaba fuertemente, en los brazos del rubio se sentía cómoda y no quería apartarse del mismo.

* * *

Sasuke salio de la mansión de Shuu furioso, no, claro que no pensaba dejar que se quedara con ese imbécil, si guerra quería guerra tendría, no iba a permitir que lo que le pertenecía fuera de alguien más, antes muerto que permitirlo, sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba un poco más por el momento era Ino, según sus fuentes estaba en una cita con Jin, entonces tendría que ir donde ellos y declarar la guerra en nombre de Naruto, emprendio la marcha, esto sería divertido...

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	13. Luvia De Estrellas

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Luvia De Estrellas  
**

Sasuke estaciono el auto en frente de un restaurant para bajar del mismo y caminar con dirección a los apartados, sabía de ante mano que allí estaría Jin con la rubia - Señor Uchiha no puede pasar - le advirtio un mesero pero este tan solo continuo con su camino, subio de prisa las escaleras para escuchar la risa familiar de la chica, sin duda alguna siempre pasaba esto, abrio la puerta corrediza e Ino de inmediato lo miro con los ojos abiertos mientras Jin se levantaba de su lugar a punto de pedir una explicación.

Si no podía asegurar que Hinata se quedara con él al menos aseguraría que Ino se quedara con el dobe de su amigo que no la estaba pasando muy bien en Inglaterra sobre todo con la amenaza de su querido padre - Vamos - camino donde ella para levantarla de inmediato, tomo sus zapatos además de mirar furiosamente al pelirrojo que tomo de la cintura a la rubia para detenerla - ¿Qué te crees Uchiha? - pregunto furioso mientras Ino trataba de zafarse puesto que ambos la estaban lastimado, parecía un objeto entre ambos.

- La rubia tiene dueño - ella lo miro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas no precisamente por esas palabras sino porque le parecio indignante que dijera algo como eso y más frente al pelirrojo - Sueltala, no le pertenece a nadie - si bien Jin era un mujeriego, a diferencia de su primo él no veía a las mujeres como propiedades, al contrario se mostraba atento con las mismas - Dije vamos Yamanaka - la jalo de nueva cuenta y ella ya desesperada se solto de ese agarre mientras Jin aún la tomaba de la cintura, miro furiosa al azabache que estaba sorprendido porque se fuera con ese sujeto y no con él.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Namikaze y yo no somos nada - aseguro esta mordazmente mientras el azabache reía altaneramente - No son nada y aún así vives en su casa de arrimada - fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que no debía de haber dicho algo como eso, Ino abrio los ojos asombrada ante la osadía de este y Sasuke se dio un golpe mental, era el más grande imbécil del mundo - Vamos - Jin la cargo para salir de allí arrebatandole los zapatos al azabache que se quedo de pie dandose un golpe mental, Naruto lo iba a matar.

- ¡Ino! - grito pero esta tan solo se aferro más al pelirrojo que sonrió internamente, había pensado que el Uchiha era inteligente, al parecer se había equivocado en ese detalle.

* * *

Hinata miro a Shuu que dormía sobre su cuerpo, no habían hecho nada, era solo que al rubio le dolía un poco la cabeza y jugando con el animalito había quedado rendido sobre su pecho, su respiración era pausada señal de que en verdad estaba dormido, se acomodo mejor cuando alguien entro en la habitación azotando la puerta - ¡Joven Shuu, hay un hombre que viene por la señorita, esta como loco! - grito una mucama provocando que el rubio se levantara de inmediato con cara de pocos amigos.

La ojilavanda de inmediato se tenso al imaginarse a su padre en la casa de Shuu y mucho más que eso, entro en pánico al pensar que este venía por ella, el rubio la miro y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse, iba matar al estúpido de Uchiha mañana, no, no esperaría hasta mañana, iría a buscarlo pero primero se encargaría del padre de la chica - Todo esta bien - murmuro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para besar su frente y salir de la habitación casi corriendo, Hinata se sento en la cama abrazada a sus rodillas, no se le hacía justo que solo por no querer irse con él, Sasuke estuviera haciendo esto... sintio miedo de que más podría hacer por decirle que no.

* * *

Jin la acomodo en el asiento del auto mientras Ino iba con la mirada un tanto empañada, mataría al Uchiha después, lo principal en este momento era ella así que se calmo aunque en verdad quería matar al azabache, rodeo el auto para abordarlo y emprender la marcha, no podía ir a dejarla así a la casa, sabía que quiza el azabache no había tenido la intensión de decirle algo como eso pero al fin y al cabo lo había hecho, se detuvo un poco más adelante del restaurant y miro a la rubia que alzo la mirada observandolo.

- Hoy es un día especial - murmuro este cerca de sus labios, ella se quedo quieta sintiendo que rozaba sus labios con cuidado para después besar su frente, solo había sido un roce pero su corazón se había acelerado un poco - ¿P-Por qué? - pregunto no entendiendo a que se refería el pelirrojo por lo que este señalo hacía el cielo con una sonrisa encantadora - Hay lluvia de estrellas, se vera en todos lados pero quiero que vayamos a un mirador a observarla, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme? - asintió mientras él emprendía de nueva cuenta la marcha.

- Pero aún es de día - murmuro ella puesto que eran como las tres de la tarde, Jin sonrió volteandola a ver mientras se detenía en un alto - El mirador esta algo lejos, duerme un poco - Ino asintió puesto que de alguna manera extraña confiaba en él por lo que solo cerro los ojos mientras Jin manejaba.

* * *

- ¡A un lado! - grito el Hyuuga mayor tratando de quitarse a los guardias de Shuu que en ese momento hizo acto de aparición - Es mejor que se calme sino quiere una demanda - el hombre mayor se detuvo observando al rubio que lo miraba de arriba abajo, sin duda alguna daba miedo, a él no pero sabía que a alguien como Hinata si - Quiero a mi hija - gruño este al parecer tratando de controlarse, sonrió un poco, odiaba a los tipos como él por esa razón mataría al Uchiha con sus propias manos, había pensado que este no haría nada pero se había equivocado.

- Se ira de mi casa ahora, no molestara a Hinata porque su custodia pasara a manos de mi padre, quiza lo conozca Masamune Heinz - al escuchar ese nombre el Hyuuga se puso pálido, claro que lo conocía, era un magnate muy famoso, retrocedio sobre sus pasos con un poco de miedo en la mirada - Bien, digale que es tal y como su madre... una maldita - gruño el hombre y antes de decir algo más el puño de Shuu se impacto en su mejilla con una fuerza tremenda que provoco que el mayor cayera hacía atrás.

No era raro que eso sucediera puesto que el rubio sabía artes marciales - Saquenlo de mi propiedad - gruño dando media vuelta, se detuvo al observar a Hinata en la ventana, sabía lo que tenía que hacer por lo que entro corriendo a la mansión.

* * *

Tomo su maleta para colocarse los lentes negros y buscar su billetera, había llegado a Japón en un jet enviado por su madre, claro que ella no había estado de acuerdo pero después de decirle lo que su padre planeaba de inmediato había mandado por él así que aquí se encontraba, camino con dirección a la salida del aeropuerto donde un auto esperaba por él, se detuvo antes de llegar a la misma y extrajo su celular para marcar el número de Sasuke después de todo este lo tenía al tanto de todo lo relaciono con la rubia.

Por esa razón había regresado porque no quería que Jin se interpusiera en su camino con la misma, desde que la había visto ella era suya y de nadie más - Sasuke, ¿adivina dónde me encuentro? - lo saludo primero mientras en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa un tanto siniestra, le encantaría ver la cara de su padre, sin duda alguna eso sería lo mejor del año - ¿Sigues en Inglaterra? - pregunto su amigo y sonrió como niño pequeño - Acabo de aterrizar en Japón - le contesto con una leve sonrisa mientras su chofer subía las cosas.

- Tengo que decirte algo importante, Jin se dirige al mirador fuera de la ciudad con Ino, veran la lluvia de estrellas - de inmediato le hizo una seña a su conductor para que se moviera puesto que iría primero para allá, antes muerto que permitir que de esa situación el pelirrojo sacara provecho, abordo el auto con calma para que el conductor emprendiera con la marcha hacía la dirección dada - ¿Por qué se dirigen hacía allá? - pregunto el rubio esperando la respuesta de su amigo que parecía dudar, al parecer no le iba a gustar lo que este le dijera.

- Paso algo pero eso no es lo importante, solo ve donde ellos, tengo que irme - dicho esto colgo y Naruto supo al instante que Sasuke había hecho o dicho algo como para que esa situación se diera, sin embargo, por el momento eso no era lo importante, lo más importante era llegar al mirador antes de que pasara algo que en verdad no debía suceder.

* * *

Shuu abrio la puerta de la habitación donde la ojilavanda se encontraba, la cerro detrás de si aún no observando a esta por lo que con algo de miedo dio media vuelta para observar que estaba abrazada a sus rodillas temblando ligeramente, suspiro un poco, lo más seguro es que estuviera en shock después de lo sucedido con su padre, no conocía a ese tipo y ya lo estaba odiando pero más al Uchiha por hacerle esto, con paso calmado se acerco donde ella para subirse a la cama con cuidado.

Hinata no retrocedio lo que era buena señal, tomo una de sus manos para que esta lo mirara pero no alzo la vista, en definitiva estaba demasiado asustada con todo lo que había pasado - Hinata - la llamo suavemente con cuidado para que la ojilavanda alzara la vista, sus ojos estaban algo llorosos, sonrió un poco mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas - ¿S-Se ha ido? ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto tratando de sonreir y Shuu no logro evitar abrazarla para que soltara todo el llanto que la estaba consumiendo, sabía que ella era como una muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier momento podía romperse y él no deseaba eso.

- Hinata todo estara bien, nada malo te pasara, lo único que debes hacer es quedarte a mi lado - aseguro besando su mejilla, ella tenía demasiado miedo porque no se había esperado que Sasuke cumpliera su palabra, de pronto tenía miedo de él y en cambio con Shuu era todo lo contrario - M-Me quedare - murmuro mientras el rubio la abrazaba con cuidado, la dejaría dormida e iría donde el azabache, lo mataría con sus propias manos porque ese iba a responder por las lágrimas de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Ino se encontraba en el mirador, Jin se había ido a buscar algo de comida diciendo que no tardaba, aún faltaba un poco para que la lluvia de estrellas comenzara, se encontraba sentada abrazada a sus rodillas, tenía el saco del pelirrojo por lo que no tenía frío así que estaba bien con todo, la puerta se abrio y de inmediato supo que era su acompañante - Tardas demasiado - comento ladeando la cabeza pero se quedo de piedra al no ver al pelirrojo sino a Naruto entrando por la puerta bastante agitado como si hubiera corrido para llegar donde ella.

Naruto la observo, estaba demasiado hermosa que podría lanzarse sobre ella y hacer cosas que no debería siquiera pensar - Siento tardar demasiado, tenía que estar un tiempo en Inglaterra pero he regresado solo por ti - aseguro este caminando donde ella, la rubia de inmediato se tenso, si él se acercaba más era capaz de ceder y no quería eso, no deseaba eso en definitiva - N-No te acerques - murmuro con miedo mientras se levantaba, de inmediato el rubio la tomo de la muñeca para acercarla en una especie de abrazo.

Ella se resistio de inmediato colocando ambas manos en el pecho de este quien sonrió, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil después de todo - Te quiero Ino y solo quiero estar contigo - murmuro acercandose un poco cuando ella lo abofeteo mientras se mordía el labio ligeramente, estaba harta de sus mentiras, de sus promesas, ya no podía más con esa mentira - M-Mientes, no quieres estar conmigo porque has estado con Sakura intimamente, ¡vi las fotos! - grito mientras se soltaba de ese agarre y apretaba los puños.

Naruto la miro no entendiendo pero fue cuestión de segundos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, al instante solo supo que la causante de esto era Sakura, la mataría con sus propias manos de eso si estaba seguro - Deja que te explique - pidio tratando de tomarla de ambos manos pero ella retrocedio asustada, maldijo por lo bajo tratando de acercarse de nuevo pero ella no se lo permitio como la vez anterior - Solo vete, deja de hacerme daño - murmuro con un poco de miedo, de inmediato antes de que escapara más la tomo por los brazos con algo de fuerza.

- Si esa es la única manera en la que no podrás olvidarme entonces perdoname por hacerte daño - murmuro besandola, ella no se resistio, no tenía fuerza para ello porque lo amaba demasiado y ambos lo sabían por desgracia, Naruto se separo de ella y beso su frente - Vuelve a casa temprano - murmuro dando media vuelta, eso a ella le dolio porque había pensado que se la llevaría, se había equivocado como siempre, lo vio partir, él quiza la quería pero no lo demostraba como Jin lo hacía y eso dolía demasiado.

* * *

Naruto abordo el auto, si se quedaba más tiempo era capaz de hacerla suya pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, primero tenía que ir a su casa y después ya vería que pasaba, solo esperaba que su padre no tratara de hacerle algo a Ino de lo contrario sería completamente su culpa puesto que él había desobedecido las ordenes del mismo, el auto emprendio la marcha por lo que tan solo se acomodo en el asiento cerrando los ojos, sabía que el dejarla implicaba que ella lo odiara un poco más pero era tal y como había dicho le haría daño para que no lo olvidara porque hasta él sabía que ella lo deseaba olvidar pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Jamás le haría eso a ninguna persona mucho menos a una mujer pero con ella era inevitable, después de que pasara lo peor se encargaría de sanar sus heridas una por una, sin embargo, también sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Ino no lo perdonara, solo le quedaba ver que sucedía.

* * *

- ¡No puede pasar! ¡Seguridad! - grito una mucama al borde de la histeria tratando de detener a Shuu quien había dejado a Hinata dormida en su habitación, se encontraba en este momento en la casa del Uchiha, no le importaba nada, solo quería matarlo por lo que había hecho, entro en la habitación de este y lo observo mirando la ventana por lo que sabía que este lo esperaba - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso?! ¡La hiciste llorar! - grito caminando donde él, el Uchiha dio media vuelta mientras sonreía - Ella no es nada mío ahora, no me interesa si llora - argumento este como si nada.

Sasuke mentía, claro que le había costado llamar al padre de la ojilavanda pero había sido necesario porque no soportaba el hecho de verla con el rubio, lo odiaba demasiado como para darsela, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que esta no la pasaría bien y el griterio de Shuu se lo confirmaba - Tú solo la estas arrojando a mis brazos, tú no puedes protegerla porque solo te preocupas por ti mismo, dejala en paz - siseo el rubio molesto mientras avanzaba por completo hasta donde este se encontraba.

El azabache sonrió con algo de malicia lo que saco por completo de sus casillas al rubio quien le dio un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro, Sasuke se lo devolvio pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo bloqueo con su antebrazo para golpearlo en el abdomen, el azabache de inmediato se hizo hacía atrás esquivando a penas ese golpe para alzar el puño y estrellarlo en el rostro del rubio quien se hizo para atrás cuando sintio la sangre en el labio, no estaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo porque ellos jamás se ensuciarían las manos por una mujer pero el problema es que Hinata no era cualquier mujer... era la elegida.

Fueron separados de inmediato por la seguridad del Uchiha, ambos estaban en un estado deplorable - ¡La vuelves a hacer llorar y te mato! - le grito Shuu mientras uno de sus guardias se lo llevaba, de inmediato una mucama comenzo a limpiar sus heridas, Sasuke miro por la ventana, lo más seguro es que ella hubiera llorado demasiado y todo era su culpa, buscaría la manera en que esta lo perdonara cuanto antes, no pensaba dejar que Shuu se la quedara, de ninguna manera, antes muerto.

* * *

Ino estaba de pie cerca del telescopio cuando sintio unos brazos rodeandola, no era Naruto, era Jin por lo que se relajo un poco - Va a empezar - murmuro el pelirrojo en su oído mientras ella alzaba la mirada observando el enorme cielo nocturno que se llenaba de estrellas que comenzaban a pasar por todos lados, era un espectáculo digno de ver en definitiva, hubiera deseado que los brazos del rubio la rodearan pero eso no era posible por lo que Jin la abrazaba, este se recargo en el hueco de su cuello disfrutando de su aroma.

- Te quiero Ino - murmuro y ella sonrió un poco, esas palabras las hubiera adorado de ser otra persona quien se las dijera pero eso era imposible, al parecer el destino de ambos no era estar juntos, lo apoyaría desde lejos por lo que ahora no importaba lo que sucediera en el mirador porque después de todo Naruto la había dejado en vez de llevarsela a si fuera a rastras consigo, el pelirrojo se inclino y rozo sus labios con cuidado, en menos de dos segundos busco contacto con ella mordiendo ligeramente su labio.

Ino no se resistio por lo que el chico adentro su lengua jugando con la suya que cedio, el panorama era hermoso y era sin duda alguna algo perfecto porque ese beso lo recordaría por siempre... se iría de la casa de Naruto para buscar su propia felicidad aunque eso significara morir en vida porque para su desgracia el rubio era su felicidad.

* * *

- Señorita Hinata, el joven Shuu esta en la azotea... esta herido - la ojilavanda se levanto de inmediato para tomar el botiquín que la mucama le extendía, salio corriendo como loca de la habitación, su corazón latía demasiado, no era por el miedo de que este se encontrara muy mal, era porque no quería que nada malo le sucediera al rubio... se había enamorado de Shuu, no sabía porque, no entendía porque en tan poco tiempo pero lo amaba, Sasuke era su primer amor pero le tenía miedo por lo que había hecho y en cambio con el rubio se sentía segura.

Abrio la puerta de la azotea y observo el enorme cielo donde miles de estrellas pasaban con rápidez, la lluvia de estrellas era muy hermosa, su pecho subía y bajaba, observo a Shuu quien la miraba absorto, al parecer no la esperaba, camino donde él para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras sentía que este se tensaba, jamás haría algo como espero, ni con Sasuke, ni con nadie más pero al lado del rubio sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa - G-Gracias por e-estar v-vivo, g-gracias por r-regresar sano y salvo - murmuro puesto que sabía a quien había ido a buscar.

Shuu la abrazo con cuidado, estaba feliz de que de sus labios salieran esas palabras, Hinata era feliz y por primera vez en su vida no quería separarse de una persona, es que esa persona era la que había esperado desde que era una niña, quería y amaba a Shuu, no lucharía en contra de ello, solo se dejaría llevar por la situación, solo pensaría en ella como nunca antes lo había hecho...

* * *

Sasuke apreto el ramo de rosas contra su pecho, por eso la mucama le había dicho que no subiera pero él de necio se había negado, Hinata estaba feliz en brazos de Shuu, no podía quejarse puesto que él había sido quien la había mandado allí, sin embargo, en su diccionario no existía la palabra rendirse y no lo haría... lucharía por ella con todo lo que tenía.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	14. Día De Campo

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Día De Campo  
**

Hinata abrio los ojos poco a poco, le dolía un poco la cabeza y más que eso se sentía cansada físicamente, le faltaba algo y para su desgracia ese algo era Sasuke aunque se había obligado a olvidarlo, sabía que lo haría porque le tenía miedo pero también sabía que le resultaría demasiado complicado, sin embargo, no se daría por vencida en lo absoluto, ladeo la cabeza observando a Shuu que dormía como un niño pequeño puesto que la tenía tomada de la cintura, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que ambos estaban dormidos en la misma cama.

Por supuesto que este le había preguntado si estaba cómoda con ello, claro que lo estaba pero aún así era demasiado vergonzosa y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana - Shuu - lo llamo suavemente y este tan solo se removio un poco para abrir los ojos poco a poco, rió suavemente al darse cuenta de que en verdad tenía demasiado sueño - Es temprano - murmuro como niño pequeño enterrando la cabeza de nueva cuenta en la almohada jalando un poco los edredones provocando que ella se quejara en un murmullo causando la risa del chico.

- L-Le dijiste a Jin-kun que i-iríamos al día de campo - le comento Hinata observando que este se levantaba de inmediato observando el reloj que residia en la mesita de al lado, miro la hora, eran las diez de la mañana y el famoso día de campo iniciava a medio día así que aún faltaba algo de tiempo - Tú te comprometiste a hacer algo de comida y un pastel, hazlo pero quiero dormir un poco más - le dijo este en un tono un tanto mordaz que sorprendio a la chica por lo que de inmediato se golpeo la cara ante la mirada de gracia de la ojilavanda.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención decirte algo como eso, lo siento - se disculpo este tomando sus manos entre las suyas mientras ella negaba con la cabeza - N-No pasa nada, vamos - el rubio asintió con la cabeza levantandose de la cama junto con ella, se sentía un tanto cansado por la pelea con el Uchiha pero jamás había sido su intención decirle algo como eso a ella, lo tenía que arreglar porque la amaba demasiado como para dejar que se apartara de su lado así que la ayudaría a preparar los aperitivos para el día de campo.

* * *

Naruto miro a Ino que se encontraba en la cocina, esta no se había percatado de su presencia, claro que ella sabía que estaría de vuelta en casa aunque su padre aún no sabía puesto que estaba en una fiesta de negocios la cual había durado dos días pero él sabía que este no tardaba demasiado - ¿Cocinas para alguien en especial? - pregunto llamando su atención, ella volteo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas puesto que no se había esperado que este estuviera despierto desde temprano, al parecer se había equivocado en ese pequeño detalle.

- Saldre de día de campo con Jin, Hinata y su novio - le contesto como si nada mientras se estiraba para tomar algo de la alacena - No vayas - pidio el rubio colocandose detrás de ella sorprendiéndola por el ligero temblor que se apodero de su cuerpo, sonrió ante esa reacción de ella - ¡Así te quería ver! - ambos voltearon observando al señor Minato que parecía furioso con la presencia de su hijo en casa cuando se suponía que estaba en Inglaterra - Padre - murmuro este mientras el mayor caminaba donde ellos, de inmediato el rubio cubrio a la rubia que lo tomo de la camisa tratando de no tener miedo.

- ¿Padre? No, por el momento no lo soy, soy el presidente de la empresa que algún día heredaras, Sakura esta aquí, llego hoy, se suponía que no volverías, esta bien, ya no puedo hacer nada solo correr a esta chica de mi casa, te quiero fuera en una hora - señalo este observando fijamente a la rubia que se mordio ligeramente el labio, sus padres habían salido de viaje durante un mes y no estaban en casa pero era demasiado raro que estos se separaran de ella desde que comenzaron a estar en la casa del rubio, se le hacía demasiado extraño.

- No, no pienso dejar que se vaya - le dijo seguro de si mismo el rubio observando que su padre se daba media vuelta y lo abofeteaba de lleno, Ino grito al ver esa escena, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba - Te callas y tu te largas sino quieres problemas conmigo, no estabas aquí solo por Naruto sino por mi esposa - el rubio lo miro negando con la cabeza mientras ella lo miraba no entendiendo de que demonios estaba hablando el mayor - ¿Tus padres? No, no son tus padres, eres adoptada, mi esposa te encontro en la calle y te dio a ellos por eso estabas aquí, por eso se te ha ayudado pero se acabo, te quiero fuera de mi casa o juro que te enseñare el infierno en vida, tus padres no volveran así que largo de mi casa - le dijo mientras daba media vuelta.

Naruto lo detuvo por el antebrazo para golpearlo de lleno en la cara, Ino grito al verlos peleando, en verdad que no parecían padre e hijo, podían ser cualquier cosa menos eso - ¡Minato! ¡Naruto! - Kushina entro con algunos guardias detrás quienes de inmediato trataron de separarlos - ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Mi hermano se fue de la casa y muy pronto hare lo mismo! - le grito el rubio fuera de sus casillas - Vamos, hazlo pero sabes muy bien que hare - el rubio sintio pánico al darse cuenta de que hablaba de la rubia, no, por ella haría cualquier cosa porque quería verla bien.

Se solto del guardia que lo tenía sujetado y miro a Ino con una expresión calmada - Es mejor que te vayas con Jin, mi prometida Sakura vendra a vivir a mi casa y no deseo que se encuentre contigo, una de mis mucamas te ayudara a empacar - dicho esto se dirigio a la puerta de la cocina, ella dio un paso hacía delante, hace tan solo unos segundos él la estaba defendiendo y ahora decía esto, no se pregunto porque él lo hacía, porque decía ahora algo como esto porque sabía que él no pensaba contestarla, se la estaba dando en bandeja de plata a Jin.

- Naruto - lo llamo provocando que este se detuviera - Vete Ino - fue lo que le dijo saliendo por completo de la cocina, ella se quedo de pie allí mientras la señora de la casa daba media vuelta, no estaba triste por sus padres adoptivos pero en cambio su corazón estaba destrozado por la actitud del rubio, salio corriendo de allí para subir a la habitación mientras tomaba su celular - Jin - murmuro con las lágrimas resbalando, quiza era lo mejor, quiza olvidar al rubio era lo mejor para todos, haría como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

* * *

Sasuke miro a Kohana que estaba sentada frente a él con una sonrisa - Se supone que estabas en un vuelo - comento él con una venita en su ojo derecho, su madre en verdad que iba a morir - Un jet es demasiado rápido - murmuro esta mientras se colocaba de pie para abrazarlo en un gesto de coquetería pero él tan solo aparto sus manos en una mueca de desagrado - Consigue un hotel, no te quiero en mi casa - señalo mientras tomaba su maleta para caminar a la puerta pero se detuvo cuando escucho una risa de parte de ella.

- Eso no pensaste cuando me hiciste tuya por primera vez aquella noche, deja mi maleta aquí o de lo contrario me vere en la necesidad de acabar con esa muñequita de porcelana - contesto con una mirada furiosa mientras él la veía demasiado enojado - No te atreverías - señalo él con una mueca ladina escuchando la risa traviesa de ella - No me tientes, a diferencia de ti, yo veo esto como algo serio, yo te amo y debes de saber que por esto hare cualquier cosa Sasuke - comento esta como si nada mientras se dirigía a la escalera.

- Estare en tu habitación, no pienso dormir en otro lado - comento ella, él tan solo escucho el sonido de sus tacones, no podía ir donde su madre, era tiempo perdido, por el momento lo que en verdad le preocupaba era la ojilavanda así que iría al famoso día de campo ese que estaba por comenzar pero no podía llegar con las manos vacías.

* * *

Jin abrazo a la rubia que se lanzo a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, un mayordomo acomodo sus maletas en su cajuela por lo que abrazandola aún la acomodo en el asiento delantero, una vez el trabajo abordo el auto y emprendio la marcha, al parecer ella en verdad necesitaba huir de ahí cuanto antes, la miro de reojo mientras la reja se abría para pasar pisando el acelarador, había cerca una cafetería donde casi nadie iba así que podrían tener algo de intmidad, lo único que necesitaba en este momento era que ella estuviera bien de lo contrario en verdad que se volvería loco de verla llorando.

Se estaciono delante de la cafetería para que ella bajara por su propio cuenta, la tomo de la mano mirando su reloj pues se suponía que tendrían un día de campo y no faltaba mucho para el mismo - ¿Qué sucedio allí? Si te hicieron algo juro que los matare con mis propias manos - le dijo este muy seguro mientras ella negaba con la cabeza - No importa es solo que mis padres no son mis padres, me ha afectado la noticia - comento en un susurro aunque eso no era cierto puesto que estaba así por Naruto.

- Si quieres no iremos al día de campo, llamare a Shuu y sobre lo de tus padres no se que decirte - contesto este observando que ella sonreía levemente, la mesera coloco dos cafés delante de ellos así que cada quien dio un sorbo con calma - No te preocupes, el que vinieras por mi me hace feliz - se sincero ella mientras pensaba si irían al día de campo o no, no tenía demasiados ánimos - Si no lo deseas cancelare - señalo este adivinando sus pensamientos - Quiero dormir - murmuro mientras este asentía, solo se terminarían los cafés y después la llevaría directo a su casa para que se instalara.

* * *

Shuu colgo el teléfono mientras veía a Hinata dar los últimos toques al mantel, en verdad que ambos se habían esmerado para que todo saliera perfecto, solo faltaba la otra pareja pero esta no vendría porque había sucedido un incoveniente - Jin e Ino no vendran, ha sucedido algo un tanto complicado - comento mientras tomaba asiento, la ojilavanda de inmediato se levanto procesando algunas cosas en su mente sobre el bienestar de su mejor amiga cusando la suave risa del rubio quien nego con la cabeza.

- Ella ha dicho que no es nada grave pero desea que te diviertas a mi lado - comento y ella asintió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que esto era una cita, no eran pareja del todo pero aún así se colocaba demasiado nerviosa al estar sola con un chico, el rubio tomo asiento correctamente mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de fruta - Te dire algo, primero comeremos, después recojeremos todo y por último te llevare a ver una película - comento este recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella quien tomo un plato para servir algo de comida.

- Sabe delicioso - comento este mientras probaba un poco de la comida que ella había preparado - G-Gracias - agradecio mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de chocolate cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio la miraba con una sonrisa, este se inclino un poco para lamer la comisura de sus labios quitando todo rastro de chocolate, al separarse observo el enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonrió como un niño que ha hecho una travesura, Hinata sintio una enorme vergüenza al observar que este la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Hay niños aquí, no creo que sea agradable hacer eso - ambos voltearon a observar a Sasuke que estaba de pie al lado de Hinata quien estaba aún más sonrojada al darse cuenta por esas palabras que este había visto lo que el rubio le había hecho, el azabache rió al verla sonrojada - ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? - pregunto el rubio colocandose de pie mientras ella hacía lo mismo, esta de inmediato fue donde el rubio lo que le dolio al azabache puesto que en verdad la quería - Vete, ella no quiere verte - aseguro Shuu tomando fuertemente de la mano a la ojilavada quien temblaba ligeramente.

- Que me lo diga ella - arremetio el azabache mientras avanzaba un poco cuando sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura, ladeo la cabeza y vio la cara de molestia de Kohana, esa mujer era demasiado inteligente pero al mismo tiempo posesiva, para colmo de males era su tipo ideal - Sasuke no deberías dejarme sola en el parque - comento esta con una risa traviesa, Hinata lo miro enojada, al parecer en verdad que era un imbécil - Vamos Kohana - la tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Shuu y ella asintió con la cabeza para tomar asiento de nueva cuenta junto al lado del rubio que la tomo de la cintura para besarla en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió como niña pequeña porque siempe había soñado tener una cita con alguien de esa manera, el atardecer y este recostado sobre sus piernas justo como Shuu se encontraba en este momento, sin embargo, no eran novios por eso se armo de valor, quería saber que eran antes de hacerse ideas equivocadas - Shuu - lo llamo suavemente así que este alzo la vista mientras escuchaba las risas de los niños quienes jugaban con un balón de futbol - Mande - contesto este mientras ella apretaba un poco los puños y se sonrojaba aún más.

- ¿Q-Qué s-somos? - pregunto cerrando los ojos, este rió suavemente para alzar las manos y tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos mientras la miraba con demasiado amor - Eres mi novia, somos novios - aseguro alzandose un poco para rozar sus labios con ella, Hinata tenía todo lo que siempre había querido y era feliz porque en este día de campo se había enamorado por completo del rubio.

* * *

Jin había salido a una reunión en su empresa por lo que se encontraba sola en la habitación del hotel donde este vivía puesto que este no tenía una casa, es decir, si tenía pero no le gustaba, la sola idea de vivir en una casa lo aterraba por experiencias anteriores que había tenido con su madre, ella no era nadie para criticar así que estaba bien, la habitación era cómoda y como estaba sola podía pensar todo con la cabeza fría, alguien toco a su puerta aspi que se coloco las pantuflas para caminar a esta.

Abrio la puerta para abrir los ojos asombrada al ver a Naruto frente a ella con una sonrisa enorme además de unas flores rojas frente a él - N-Naruto - murmuro su nombre mientras este la hacía entrar de nueva cuenta, cerro la puerta detrás de ella, dejo las flores en un lado y la beso, la beso porque estaba loco, la beso porque la amaba, la beso porque estaba desesperado por el hecho de poder perderla, la beso porque necesitaba colocar sus labios sobre ella y sentir que con el solo besarla todo estaba bien.

Ino no se resistio al beso, al contrario lo atrajo por el cuello, este se separo de ella y la abrazo con calma - Perdón por todo pero solo vine a despedirme de ti, no podemos estar juntos, cuando te vea en la escuela finje que jamás hablamos, cuando me veas no me mires, desvía la mirada, no quiero verte de nuevo Ino, no te estoy pidiendo que te vayas de la escuela, solo haz de cuenta que jamás existio algo entre nosotros, amo a Sakura - aseguro este separandose de ella para salir de la habitación con grandes prisas.

Ino dejo que las lágrimas salieran por completo, no las detuvo, no había porque, se sostuvo de algo pero fue imposible porque cayo al suelo con una mano sobre el pecho, le dolía demasiado, era una separación definitiva al menos así se lo hizo saber este, Naruto se recargo en la puerta para tomar aire, había dolido demasiado decirle todo eso, no era verdad, él la amaba pero por su bienestar tendría que alejarse de ella, tenía que comprometerse oficialmente con Sakura cuando cumpliera 16 años y para ello solo faltaban dos meses.

Continuo con su camino aunque claro que había escuchado el llanto de ella, no podía quedarse puesto que era lo mejor para ambos, lo necesario ahora era estar lejos de ella costara lo que costara.

* * *

Sasuke avento a Kohana a la cama mientras esta sonreía aún, estaba furioso con ella por que había llegado al día de campo cuando se suponía que esta se quedaría en casa pero aquí estaba - ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - pregunto este furioso observando que la rubia se levantaba de la cama - Me sucede que eres mío y no te quiero ver con esa - le dijo esta mientras lo miraba asesinamente, el azabache sonrió como niño pequeño mientras daba media vuelta - Te quedas aquí - le grito mientras daba media vuelta.

- Si me dejas te seguire - aseguro ella pero este tan solo salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si - ¿Dónde estas? - le pregunto al rubio puesto que este lo había estado llamando pero no había podido contestar debido a Kohana - En casa, creo que ninguno de los dos nacio para el verdadero amor - aseguro este mientras reía, se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta de su casa y tocaron el timbre - No digas eso, voy para allá - pensaba colgar cuando la puerta fue abierta y se quedo de piedra al ver a esa persona delante de él.

- ¿Sasuke? - lo llamo Naruto pero estaba en estado de shock... Deidara estaba frente a él con un aspecto un tanto deplorable - Lo siento dobe, tengo que hacer algo importante, nos vemos en la noche - dicho esto colgo para hacer pasar al rubio que se sento en un sofá - ¿Qué tienes? - pregunto este alarmado observando la sonrisa del rubio quien suspiro un poco - No me dan mucho de vida por eso volví - aseguro cerrando los ojos - ¡Llamen al doctor! - grito a sus mucamas que de inmediato se movilizaron.

Miro al rubio que en verdad estaba mal, al parecer no se había alimentado muy bien - Más te vale no morir - le murmuro mientras lo observaba respirar cada vez con más calma, si Deidara había regresado eso significaba problemas porque Naruto no lo querría ver o quiza si pero conociendo al dobe lo más seguro es que pusiera resistencia al ver a su hermano, solo esperaba que lo que sea que planeaba Deidara no lo involucrara a él.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	15. Como si

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Como si...  
**

Era lunes por lo que Ino se levanto con calma de la cama, se sentía cansada en extremo después de todo lo sucedido con Naruto, miro a su derecha observando que Jin ya no estaba a su lado - Me alegra que despertaras, el desayuno esta en el comedor, date prisa o llegaras tarde a la escuela preciosa - le dijo este desde el marco de la puerta de la ducha, se coloco las pantuflas para caminar al comedor y observo el uniforme de este, era una escuela mejor que la de los padres de Naruto, no entendía como era mejor pero siempre superaba en resultados academicos a la que ella asistía.

- ¿No desayunaras conmigo? - pregunto y él asintió con la cabeza caminando a donde se encontraba, ambos tomaron asiento con calma, comenzaron a desayunar en silencio - ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto él y ella nego suavemente con la cabeza - Me siento cansada - le contesto y el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento para caminar donde ella, se detuvo a centímetros para colocar una mano en su frente pues pensaba que tenía fiebre pero no era así - Ve a la escuela, si no puedes continuar llamame y mandare por ti - la rubia asintió mientras se levantaba caminando a la ducha.

- Que tengas un buen día - le dijo esta al pasar para detenerse y besar su mejilla pero este ladeo la cabeza provocando que se dieran un beso, ella retrocedio sonrojada lo que causo la rida del chico que suspiro para besar su frente - Que te vaya bien - le dijo este para tomar su maletín y sus llaves, solo escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, quiza era su imaginación pero sentía que Jin estaba alejado de ella como si le molestara algo, como si supiera algo que ella había hecho, le daba esa sensación y le daba pavor.

Dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación y correr por el pasillo, bajo de prisa las escaleras para ver si alcanzaba el elevador en el otro piso, lo detuvo con la mano observando que el chico la veía con sorpresa por que al parecer no se esperaba algo tan impulsivo de su parte, esta entro en el elevador deteniendolo por unos instantes porque necesitaba hablar con él - ¿Te sucede algo conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo? - pregunto porque no quería dañarlo a él, era como si algo no le permitiera dañar a Jin, es que era una buena persona y no quería dañarlo con sus decisiones.

- Uzumaki vino anoche - murmuro este y ella abrio los ojos sorprendida puesto que no pudieron encontrarse, además él confiaba en ella por lo que no iba a investigar o algo así - ¿C-Cómo? - él nego con la cabeza tratando de apretar de nueva cuenta el botón para que continuara con su ritmo - Se me olvidaron unas cosas y volvi, lo vi entrar a la habitación, si necesitas irte eres libre de hacerlo - aseguro este bajando un poco la cabeza, ella sonrió un poco para tomarlo del mentón obligandolo a que la viera por completo.

- Uzumaki y yo no somos nada, te lo aseguro, Jin solo te quiero a ti - aseguro esta y él soniró atrayendola hacía si para abrazarla, necesitaba que dijera esas palabras porque después de haber visto al rubio entrando en su habitación le causo demasiadas dudas pero que Ino le asegurara que lo quería, con eso, con eso tenía más que suficiente y ambos lo sabían - Date prisa o llegaras tarde - él coloco el elevador de nueva cuenta en marcha para que se bajara en el siguiente piso, Ino lo observo mientras se cerraban las puertas con una sonrisa, después de esto abordo otro de lo contrario llegaría tarde a la escuela tal y como había dicho su novio.

* * *

Hinata bajo con calma las escaleras de la mansión para caminar al comedor, le dolía un poco la cabeza puesto que no había podido dormir como se esperaba dado que en el día de campo se había aparecido Sasuke, el solo verlo había alboratado por completo sus pensamientos, suspiro mientras entraba al comedor y observaba a Shuu quien estaba sentado - B-Buenos días - lo saludo ella con un sonrojo y él alzo la vista de unos papeles - Te sienta bien el uniforme - aseguro este con una sonrisa y ella le sonrió agradecida.

Era verdad que se cambiaba de instituto, él le había pedido que fuera a su escuela pero ella solo quería ir donde Ino y este como no podía negarle nada se lo había cumplido - Tomo asiento y desayunemos - asintió mientras este le indicaba que tomara asiento a su lado por lo que así lo hizo, ambos comenzaron a desayunar con calma y en silencio - G-Gracias por ayudarme con lo de instituto pero, ¿p-por qué te transfieres tú también? - pregunto ella observando el mismo uniforme que portaba pero para hombre.

- Mi primo Jin asiste a otra escuela, mejor que a la que iremos, sin embargo, quiero cuidarte, no quiero que te suceda nada - aseguro este y ella sonrió con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas que provoco la risa del rubio - Desayuna - le señalo cuando vio que ella no sabía como responderle después de ese cumplido, para el chico no era necesario porque la amaba demasiado que con solo una leve sonrisa de su parte se conformaba, al terminar de desayunar ambos tomaron sus maletines para salir, él la tomo de la mano para conducirla hasta el auto.

Como todo un caballero la ayudo a subir con calma para rodear el auto y abordarlo él notando que su conductor empezaba la marcha con cuidado - ¿Estas lista? - pregunto él y ella asintió con la cabeza puesto que le daría la sorpresa a su mejor amiga rubia, sabía que Ino no la estaba pasando genial después de lo que Shuu le contara sobre su relación con el rubio, no podía creer que este se comportara así cuando se veía que era buena persona, al menos así lo había pensado la primera vez que lo había visto pero resultaba todo lo contrario igual que Sasuke.

Era demasiado decepcionante saber que eran malas personas, en cambio Jin y Shuu eran buenas personas, se alegraba de haberlos conocido en verdad.

* * *

Sasuke miro a Deidara con cara de pocos amigos notando que este se encontraba un tanto más recuperado mientras desayunaba como si nada - Vamos Sasu-chan no es nada malo, solo desayuno - aseguro este mientras el azabache tomaba asiento frente a este esperando a que su prometida bajara para poder ir al colegio, suspiro puesto que no tenía otra opción más que dejar que esta hiciera lo que quisiera de lo contrario se metería con Hinata y no quería darle más problemas a esta puesto que ya le había dado algunos como el de su padre, vaya que era tonto pensandolo bien.

- ¿Por qué estas conmigo y no con tu familia? - pregunto directamente el azabache notando que el rubio que era idéntico a su amigo el dobe dejaba a un lado los cubiertos para beber un poco de jugo - ¿Familia? No la tengo, el que se supone que era mi padre me golpeo cuando se entero de mis "gustos", casi me mato, la que se supone que era mi madre no hizo nada, absolutamente nada, solo me dejo en un hospital, pago todo y me dejo, el que se supone que era mi hermano menor no se preocupo por mi al contrario me dijo que le daba asco estar cerca de mi, no tengo familia Sasu-chan - aseguro como si nada mientras tomaba algo de leche.

El azabache no logro evitar que una lágrimaba resbalaba de sus mejillas - Naruto no sabía nada en ese momento, tenía miedo y debes entenderlo - comento este llamando la atención del rubio quien nego con la cabeza - Eso no me interesa, el médido dice que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida así que regrese porque estoy buscando a una persona - aseguro este llamando la atención de Sasuke quien lo miraba no entendiendo a que se refería - ¿Una persona? - pregunto y el rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- Es una chica, en ese entonces tenía un año menos que tu amigo Naruto, es rubia de ojos azules - le contesto y Sasuke casi se atraganto con el jugo, su cabeza hizo algunas conexiones, si era cierto lo que estaba pensando en definitiva ellos no estaban destinados al amor verdadero - ¿Para qué quieres encontrar a esa persona? - pregunto con un poco de miedo, aunque sabía que a Deidara no le gustaban las mujeres sino los hombres por lo que casi no había problema con darle una manita pero primero debía de indagar si era quien pensaba o no.

- Esa pequeña me cuido cuando me encontro en la calle, me llevo a su casa y sus padres cuidaron de mi, siempre bajaba a darme comida, fui mi ángel, solo quiero asegurarme de verla feliz antes de partir - le contesto colocandose en pie, al parecer tenía nueva ropa y no era suya porque de lo contrario ya lo hubiera matado - ¿Cómo es que tienes dinero para comprar ropa? - pregunto notando que el rubio sonrió como niño pequeño - Soy un artista famoso por si no sabes, tengo el dinero suficiente para mantenerme pero no quiero estar en un hotel porque no hay nadie que cuide de mi en cambio en tu enorme mansión hay empleados que pueden estar atentos a mis movimientos - el azabache suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras escuchaba el sonido de los tacones de su novia, era hora de irse a la escuela.

- Date prisa y piensa si quieres que le diga a tu hermano que estas aquí y sobre la rubia quiza la conozca - comento tomando su maletín pues sabía que su novia no desayunaría para cuidar su línea como ella decía - ¡¿En serio?! - grito y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza ladeando un poco la cabeza al observar que esta pasaba de largo con dirección al auto - Su nombre es Yamanaka Ino, asiste a mi escuela, si nos damos prisa puedo decirte quien es - el rubio asintió con la cabeza tomando un abrigo que estaba en la mesa de al lado para salir mientras buscaba algo en el abrigo.

Ambos se detuvieron en el patio y observaron a Kohana que veía un convertible último modelo de color rojo al lado del auto que los llevaría a la escuela - Se que instituto es, la buscare yo mismo, gracias por la ayuda - Deidara corrio de prisa a su auto para emprender la marcha, Sasuke lo vio y sonrió, no sabía que enfermedad tenía el rubio pero quiza se daba una idea puesto que siempre tuvo los mismos síntomas que su hermano Itachi, leucemia, quiza si quiza no, más tarde preguntaría por el momento era mejor darse prisa de lo contrario llegaría tarde.

* * *

Sakura hablaba de un conjunto nuevo pero Naruto no prestaba atención en lo absuluto, solo iba pensando en Ino, la extrañaba y ni siquiera había pasado un día, era horrible pensar que actuaría como si... no la conociera, jamás se hubieran hablado, como si nunca la hubiera besado, como si nunca la hubiera abrazado, el solo pensar en eso lo hacía sentir enfermo - ¿Me estas escuchando amor? - pregunto la pelirrosa capturando su atención al tomarlo de la mano por lo que asintió con la cabeza, la ventaja de ser un genio era que a pesar de estar pensando en otras cosas aunque no le prestara atención a las palabras de su acompañante supiera que estaba pensando.

- Me gustaría ir después de clases, de esa manera te ayudare a elegir algo lindo para mañana - Sakura asintió entusiasmada mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente, mañana se celebraba el cumpleaños de su madre y ambos tendrían que llegar al hotel de Jin juntos, como pareja, para que la sociedad se diera cuenta del convenio que había entre ambas empresas, al ver lo estable que era su relación se darían cuenta que el adquirir acciones en cualquiera de las dos compañías les daría frutos, ese siempre había sido el plan con el que había estado en desacuerdo pero ahora tenía que estar de acuerdo por Ino.

El auto se detuvo frente al instituto y bajo con calma para extenderla la mano a su prometida que con seguridad la tomo, apreto un poco más su mano mientras cargaba su bolso y su maletín en la otra mano comenzando con el camino, miles de ojos los veían puesto que no esperaban su llegada de Inglaterra tan pronto además de que era raro verlos llegar juntos pero así sería a partir de hoy, comenzaron con el camino a sus salones con calma, él solo pensaba que no quería encontrarse con ella porque le dolería actuar como si..., nego con la cabeza no pensando en eso, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

* * *

Ino bajo del auto con calma, igualmente se sorprendieron al verla bajar de un auto de la compañía de los Yamada puesto que según todos ella era becada pero al parecer algo tenía con el heredero de esa compañía, esta tomo su maletín con calma para comenzar con su camino a su salón, sintio que alguien la miraba pero no le dio importancia puesto que tenía prisa en llegar a su salón de clases ya que el día de hoy presentarían un exámen, paso de largo de algunas personas que la miraban como bicho raro.

- ¿No saludas? - la rubia se detiene un poco para ladear la cabeza y observar a Sasuke que la miro con una sonrisa ladina, ella tan solo suspiro para continuar con su camino, odiaba a ese tipo por lo que le había hecho a Hinata, esta le había contado todo y se sentía horrible porque la hubiera lastimado usando a su padre de esa manera - H-Hola - la rubia se detuvo por completo cuando escucho esa voz tan familiar pero no podía ser cierto, su mejor amiga no estaba en su escuela pero aún así volteo observando a Hinata que estaba de la mano con Shuu, su novio según sabía.

- ¡Hinata! - lo que hizo fue correr donde ella para abrazarla fuertemente sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, la extrañaba demasiado y la necesitaba en estos momentos, la ojilavanda correspondio su abrazo con calma para besar su mejilla mientras su pareja volvía a tomarla de la mano - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - Q-Quería estar c-contigo - aseguro esta e Ino se sentía felizmente de esa respuesta para comenzar a andar seguido de ellos dos, estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera cerca de su persona, la necesitaba demasiado además con ella a su lado el asunto de Naruto sería más llevadero.

* * *

Deidara sonrió como niño pequeño después de ver a la rubia bajando de ese auto, era ella, había crecido claro que si pero podría reconocerla donde fuera, era su Ino, se había olvidado de su nombre en ocasiones pero al verla sabía que era ella, abordo de nueva cuenta su auto para emprender la marcha, quería ir a la casa de ella pues claro que la recordaba, sin embargo, primero iría a donde trabajaba, sabía que ella trabajaba ahí porque cuando le enseño algunas cosas de la parte donde vivía le enseño esa tienda.

A ella siempre le había gustado algo de allí y conociendo el lugar de esa tienda sabía que hasta la fecha de hoy nadie había comprado eso, se detuvo en un auto para extraer su celular lo instalo donde se debía y tomo el aparato para colocarselo en la oreja - ¿Bueno? - la inconfundible voz de su mejor amigo Itachi, hace mucho que no hablaba con este, claro que el pelinegro había intentado buscarlo pero se había negado rotundamente puesto que lo menos que quería era que él supiera que tenía leucemia cuando sabía que Itachi no tenía esta sino VIH.

- Cuanto tiempo Itachi - le contesto con una suave sonrisa empezando de nueva cuenta la marcha - ¿¡Deidara?! - sonrió al escuchar ese grito tan común en su compañero de aventuras en adolescencia - El mismo, solo llamo para decirte que he vuelto y que me gustaría reunirme contigo - le contesto como si nada mientras le cedía el paso a una mujer que le agradecía desde la ventana - ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Cómo te encuentras? - rió suavemente cortando la ola de preguntas de su amigo de lo contrario este le haría un test y no le apetecía eso por el momento.

- Dime donde nos vemos, primero pasare a un lugar así que dime la hora - contesto este mientras se detenía en otro alto, era un poco difícil llegar a esa tienda cuando se suponía que estaba sobre una avenida - Donde siempre en una hora - claro que sabía donde era ese "donde siempre", a su querido amigo siempre le gustaba recordar viejos tiempos - Nos vemos allí - le contesto como si nada para colgar después y detenerse frente a la tienda donde su pequeña niña trabajaba, más tarde arreglaría algunas cosas con Itachi para poder presentarse en sociedad durante el cumpleaños de la señora que era su madre.

Bajo del auto con calma tomando sus lentes para colocarselos, camino hasta la tienda para abrir la puerta de esta - Bienvenido - miro a un chico pelirrojo de ojos grises que lo miraba con una sonrisa - Gracias - paso de largo buscando lo que había venido a buscar, miro por todas partes hasta que lo miro, se estiro para tomar ese perrito hecho de un material raro que estaba adornado con algo muy cálido, era como un peluche pero hecho de materiales únicos, regreso sobre sus pasos para observar que una señora estaba hablando con el chico pelirrojo.

- Ire a buscarlo - le dijo este saliendo de la caja para ir a algún lugar, sabía que tardaría un poco por lo que decidio hechar un vistazo a la tienda, camino por un pasillo donde se encontraba ropa, era de primera calidad y se veía cool, al menos a su manera, miro a su derecha y observo al chico pelirrojo subido en un banco tratando de alcanzar algo, al parecer era más pequeño de lo que pensaba, el banco se movio y suspiro, con las ganas que tenía de ayudar a alguien, camino hasta donde este estirandose para tomar la caja que este pretendía tomar, se la extendio y este la tomo con calma.

Deidara sonrió al verlo levemente sonrojado - Gracias - agradecio para pasar de él y practicamente correr a la caja, regreso sobre sus pasos para esperar a que lo atendiera, coloco el animalito en la caja sacando su billetera - ¿De verdad quiere llevarselo? Cuesta demasiado - señalo el pelirrojo y él tan solo le extendio la tarjeta, la compra estuvo hecha en unos minutos por lo que tomo su ticket además del animalito y salio sin mirar al chico, le molestaba que pensaran que no tenía dinero, bien sabía que quiza eso no era lo que había querido decir pero le molestaba el hecho de que lo molestaran con asuntos de dinero.

* * *

Ino se encontraba tomando algunas cosas de su casillero para su siguiente clase mientras Shuu le enseñaba la escuela a su amiga, el rubio era buena persona sin duda alguna, miro hacía su derecha y se quedo de piedra al ver a Naruto haciendo lo mismo que ella, este cerro su casillero y ella de inmediato miro hacía el suyo fingiendo que buscaba algo, no quería verlo, metio un poco más la cara mientras suspiraba, no quería que él viera que aún sin mirarlo la colocaba demasiado nerviosa.

Se hizo un poco hacía atrás notando que este pasaba como si nada, parecía muy seguro de si mismo, en verdad que él finjía no conocerla tal y como había dicho, sintio un nudo en el pecho al darse cuenta de que continuaba con su camino como si nada, dolía que actuar como si... - Preciosa - se sorprendio de escuchar la voz de Jin así que miro hacía su derecha observando a este que la miraba con una sonrisa - Jin - se dio cuenta de que su voz hacía eco porque no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Su novio miraba hacía la izquierda por lo que con miedo volteo y miro a Naruto de pie pero dandole la espalda ambos, se tenso al darse cuenta de que este seguía allí, se sentía demasiada tensión, como si... el rubio no quisiera que se fuera con este por lo recta que estaba su espalda, en cambio la mirada de Jin reflejaba seguridad, le daba miedo estar en esa situación aunque quiza solo era su imaginación pero se sentía tan real el triángulo amoroso donde se encontraba como el personaje principal, sonrió sin darse cuenta porque Naruto no la había olvidado de todo y eso le gustaba demasiado si tenía que admitirlo.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


End file.
